Of Ice and Dragons
by Ace Warbringer
Summary: What Happens when a person loses everything? When Power is nothing more than Pain to others? In progress story, Combines Skyrim and Frozen. Reviews Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Of Ice and Dragons

By Ace Warbringer

Standard Disclaimer

All characters ,Titles, and places belong to their respective owners. This is fan fiction as a writing exercise for my own and others enjoyment.

I also assume that you have passing knowledge of the game Skyrim and the movie Frozen. There needs to be some character building first so please bear with me.

**Chapter 1**

"**Dragonborn, Dragonbborn! To your Honor Be Sworn!"**

Ice, and fire blazed about him. Yet he lived. A cry to Sovengarde rising to his lips, a scream of despair. She was dead. A cloak on one of the dead showed him who had killed her.

His wife, her beauty, like the ice of a cold winter morning sun. lay in his arms. She had killed most of them. Her arrows true and deadly. But no archer can stand against an army. No matter how skilled. And he had not been there to defend her. His axe, shattered. His sword broken. They had taken the one thing that made him better. He laid her on the pyre, and took up the torch. With rising flame, she was gone and he had nothing.

OOOOO

* * *

Lothar was a happy elf today, the cause had been served well. Two farms burned and one troublesome blacksmith taught a lesson. It was cheery up here in the mountains, one could almost forget the penance placed upon the world for the trick of Lorkan. He sobered quick, as that thought always did to him.

"think we'll do any more good on this road today my lord?' this from one of the lower soldiers. " there is always more to be done." he replied " And we will be the ones to do it, but we must hurry, we need to catch up to the group ahead. I hear General Tullius has a surprise planned for the Stormcloaks" A rising grin from the soldier told him today might just be slightly tolerable after all.

OOOOO

* * *

He stood in the middle of the road, his old armor, battered and worn, fit snugly to him. An old sword, two handed, strapped to his back. A whisper in his heart told him she would not want this. But that was only a whisper. They were coming. He heard their laughter, and the rising storm gathered in him. And the whisper was but a sibilant echo in the gale.

OOOOO

* * *

"So Ulfric, you thought you could escape us" the big man who was leader of the storm cloaks just glared at the talker. "I bet this was not part of your great crusade, let it be known the Thalmor always win" " Thalmor bitch!" shouted Ralof, a punch to the gut silenced him. A smirk crossed her face "you better believe it."

OOOOO

* * *

They found him, unconscious, in a bloodbath the likes they had never seen before, mer and parts of mer were scattered about , his sword but a broken stump of steel, his armor rent by blade and bow and spell. But none had survived his wrath, and it looked like the one who had survived the fight, to knock out the man would not do so much longer. The imperial soldier nudged the man with his boot and was rewarded by a groan. "bind him and bring him. The Thalmor is going to want this mans head"

OOOOO

* * *

A creaking wagon wheel brought him from the depths, and a voice "hey, hey you, wake up!" he raised his head and looked to the speaker, " got a nasty lump there, didn't you? Caught in the same net we were." the man was blond, and tall. Sitting next to one equally as tall and wearing a gag, but of dark hair and beard. " 'long with that thief back there" "if it weren't for you storm cloaks I'd be halfway back to Hammerfell by now!" the so called thief was a spare man, long of limb, but skinny and dirty, with a face that instantly made him distrustful. "where are we going?" he asked

"I don't know, But Sovengarde Awaits"

OOOOO

* * *

"He What?!" the expression of shock on the female Thalmor's face was worth every septim in his purse Hadvar decided "Every last one your honor. The whole patrol was wiped out, and he was nearly killed in the process." "I don't care if he was nearly killed! I claim him for the Thalmor inquisition!" a new voice broke in "he'll be dealt with like the others in Helgen" the general replied "the quicker we deal with this troublesome lot the better" "General…" "No." "Very well." It appeared that the lady had learned that once the general had made a decision, discussion was over, Hadvar decided.

OOOOO

* * *

Helgen. He had never had a reason to cross into Skyrim before. Most of his work went to the local villages around him, and most didn't travel very far for his work. funny how he once thought there was nothing for him in his homeland, but now he was here. He hoped she could forgive him. It looked like he wouldn't be with her. For the best he thought. He had broken his promise to her. He had taken up the sword again. And Sovengarde didn't await oath breakers. "You cant do this to me!" the thief had broken free, a bad move he thought. A shout from the captain "Archers!" Very bad move. The thief hit the road hard, Arrows protruding from his back like some twisted porcupine. "anyone else feel like running?" Surprisingly no one took her up on that offer. "next prisoner" he stepped forward.

Hadvar looked at Him, a man covered in blood, dressed in simple rags, yet something told him this man had more to him then what the eyes told. Of course, he thought, 2 score of dead soldiers might have something to do with it. "what is your name?" the way the man looked at him spoke volumes of what he had been though, and none of it good. "none worth remembering." was the quiet reply. The shock Hadvar felt at that statement, a nord who didn't want to be remembered? "but I …" the stammer would have been entertaining, but for the solid block of stares from the stormcloaks around him, just as surprised as he. But the locked gaze of the man in front of him told him nothing would force this mans name out. He tried a new tact, "captain his name isn't on the list." the older females short reply dispelled any chance he had of altering the outcome of this "it doesn't matter. He goes to the block with the rest of them." A sigh, and he turned back to the prisoner. "I'm sorry kinsman, You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim"

OOOOO

* * *

The first mans head rolled

It was his turn

He stepped forward, and lay his head without prompting on the block.

The executioner raised his weapon.

A roar of Anger sounds from the sky.

"Forgive me" he whispers to Her.

The crowd shouts as one as the Black Form is revealed.

A roar of Challenge, A roar of Vengeance.

And the sky burned with a terrible fire, as the dread Spark of Creation landed on the tower behind the Executioner, knocking him flat with the force of It's landing

And as he lifted his head he looked full on the face of Destruction, and knew that death had come for him.

He stood, and the great Destroyer of old looked at him, and opened it's many fanged mouth.

"**YOL"**

The one who had asked his name ran from the side towards him.

"**TOOR"**

He lifted his face to the beast and showed no fear

"**SHUUL!"**

Hadvar barely made it out of the path of fire the Dragon had unleashed, and shunted the nameless man inside the tower on the side of the road. The burning embers of the blast drifting around them. He rose to crouch by the door, patting off embers from his cloak. "you want to stay alive kinsman? Then follow me."

OOOOO

* * *

He followed the man who saved him, his bound hands giving him little trouble. He was angry, his fellow nord had saved his life. Now he owed him his own, and could not find the peace that was death. "here let me get those bindings off you" A quick slice and the bindings fell away, "Try to find a weapon for yourself, the chest over there should have something." a grunt of acknowledgement, and a quick search turns up a steel sword. "all set?" a nod " then let's get moving"

The trip through the tunnels had Hadvar worried about this man, there was no fear of death. And if he had to guess, a great deal of fear for life. Any who attacked were put down by a blazing flurry of swordsmanship the likes he had never seen. The man had two swords now, and seemed to use them in perfect tandem, guard and thrust, slash and parry. This man must have been a soldier of great renown, yet Hadvar did not recognize him. A perfect mystery to the man who had no name.

A fight, a slash barely parried and Hadvar was set back on his heels by a Stormcloak who somehow got his hands on an ax. The ring of steel on steel behind him told of the Stranger's swords doing their deadly work. This particular Stormcloak he faced knew his weaponry, and Hadvar found himself hard pressed to do anything more than furiously parry and block the swings of the man. A duck beneath a backhanded swing finally swung the advantage his way and with a quick thrust he ended the man who tried to kill him. A look to the Stranger however stopped him in place as if he hit a wall of mud.

Thrust and Parry, counterstrike and slash. The grace and violence of the Stranger left him dumbstruck as he masterfully juggled six very good opponents. The solid continuous ring of steel on steel a majestic counterpoint to the fury of combat, and the shouts of men. Three of the strangers opponents were down already, but wounds were appearing on his body as the fight went on. A livid wound across the Strangers chest spurred Hadvar into action, and with a war cry he swung at the nearest Stormcloak. And successfully took him down only for two of the strangers opponents to come after him, and they were much better than the first one he had faced.

The Stranger now with only two opponents left easily cut them down and turned to the Legionnaire only to find him very hard pressed, held from a behind by a disarmed opponent. A desperate guard against the one in front of him.

As the Stranger advanced, the foe struck true and broke the guard of the Legionnaire, thrusting his sword out wide.

A step and turn brought his sword back

The thrust began towards the Legionnaire

His arm snaps forward, the glint of torchlight reflecting from the blade

And as the thrust almost finds its mark on the chest of the legionnaire, the blade explodes through the man's chest. Propelling him back and away, Hadvar reversed his desperate swing and thrust under his armpit to spit the one holding him from behind, and turned to find the Stranger retrieving his thrown sword.

Hadvar struggled to get his breath back as the Stranger wiped his blades down, the rest they took just out of sight of the fight was not by choice, both needed to regain their strength. And that Dragon " still sounds like he's tearing everything apart up there" A grunt was his only reply, " damn Dragon doesn't give up easily." He wanted to go back, but with the passage collapsed behind them, there was no choice but to go forward. Hadvar stood his side aching where he had been grazed by blade. "Ready?" a nod as the stranger stood. "good, I think if we follow this passage, it comes out near the northern slopes. And then its just a few days journey to Riverwood."

OOOOO

* * *

_Small feet skipped across the floor "Elsa? Are you awake?" a small sigh and a reply "Go back to sleep Anna…." the bright voice of Anna only piped up at the sound of her sisters voice "But the Sky's awake! So I'm awake!" and she flopped on to her sister and looked to the ceiling " So that means I've got to Play!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim or Frozen, all respective songs or quotes are the property of there original owners and are used only as parody in fan fiction. This is a writing exercise for my own and others pleasure.

an excellent resource on the dragon language. use Google or your preferred search engine to find it is thu'um (.org)

I apologize but I seriously underestimated the amount of writing that the Dragonborn needed to set him up properly. Anna and Elsa shall appear in the next chapter.

to Celticdragon94, Shrug of god on that one, I make this stuff up as I go along. but any relationship will be as adults.

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 2**

"**Hearken now, sons of snow, to an age, long ago**

**And the tale, boldly told, of the one!**

**Who was kin to both wyrm, and the races of man,**

**With a power to rival the sun!"**

The Stranger and the Legionnaire, sat by a small campfire each looking to the flames. The sounds of the world around a muted whisper, sibilant breeze floating through the trees around them.

Hadvar looked to the Stranger, who's face was lost to the past. "Listen my kinsman, I know today was not the best example of the empire." the Strangers sharp look to Hadvar made him quickly explain "the empire does a lot more good than you think…" he trailed off as the strangers fury rose to the surface of his face. His reply was somewhat expected "Yet the empire sanctions those who murder, legionnaire?" "I don't defend those who take innocent lives kinsman." "Don't call me kinsman." the words spoken in a whisper, yet clear as mountain day to the soldier "You side with those who do take innocent life, by your inaction in stopping them." He saw the fury in the Strangers face, but it wasn't directed at him. "My inaction? I am not a general, Stranger. I cannot tell others what to do. And the misery I see inflicted on the innocent has punished my soul, I only do what I can to stop it." the locked gaze of the Stranger and the Legionnaire held across the fire communicated the simple sincerity of the statement. "When we first met Stranger, I saw the honor in you. You did not kill for any reason but the highest. When we get back, I do have the power to make an investigation to clear your name." the Stranger looked down at this into the fire, his fury subsiding his quiet whisper "Oath-breakers have no name worth remembering…"

OOOOO

_ He pounded the last peg into place, swift and sure. The harmony of the hammer flowing smoothly through him. He stepped down for a moment and returned to place his Sword upon the rest above his table. His wife slips up behind him to squeeze his broad shoulders, a kiss behind his ear. She steps around and up to place her Bow over his Sword, turns and kisses him from the stool. "may we never take them down again my husband, let those days be behind us"_

OOOOO

Riverwood, Another town he had known about but never really wanted to see. It had taken them two full days of hard march to get here and both looked haggard from the road. "come, my uncle owns a blacksmith shop in town." He had been quiet the last day, he could feel something in the air about them, and he knew it wasn't good. He looked up to the mountains around them, the sky blue and he noticed something on the opposite slope from them, and the legionnaire followed his gaze "Bleak Falls Barrow. I used to dream about it when I was younger. Draugr and Trolls coming down the mountain to steal me in my sleep" He had to admit something was drawing him to the place only he didn't know what. Whatever it was could wait.

OOOOO

When the blacksmith saw the pair of tired warriors, he started as he recognized one as his nephew, "Hadvar! Shores bone's boy what are you doing here? And looking like you lost a fight with a cave bear as well?" "It's a long story uncle, and it's better if we were to talk about it in private." "Well of course, come, lets go inside"

OOOOO

The story of the Destruction of Helgen rocked Alvor back in his chair as the two in front of him ate the table set by Sigrid. He spoke the first thought that came to mind "have you been drinking boy?" "I wish I had been uncle. And if it weren't for my friend here I'd be dead twice over" The old blacksmith pondered the story, and shuddered at the thought of such destruction visiting his family, his town. "if this is true then the Jarl needs to be told." He looked at the two, "can you two get word to him?" the Legionnaire shook his head "I have to return to solitude as soon as possible, my duty demands it." they both turned to the Stranger a spoon of stew halfway to his lips. And He knew what their question would be, "I have a Life Debt to you Legionnaire" the statement was simple and complex at the same time. And Hadvar could only see the trouble that would cause if he attempted to return to Solitude with a convict in tow. He thought rapidly and was suddenly struck by an idea "you have saved my life twice Stranger," a nod "then let this be your third and final service to me, go to Whiterun and let the Jarl know of the danger." The Stranger looked at the spoon of cold stew forgotten in the air in front of him. A nod, an acknowledgement, and his quest began.

OOOOO

A few questions in the morning and the Stranger set off for the local general store for some supplies. Alvor was troubled by the way the young man acted, and turned to Hadvar "Are you sure its wise to let him go off on his own? There is a lot of anger in him." "I trust his honor Uncle. And I think that's all he has left." A grunt, a nod

"Sometimes Boy, Its all any of us have left."

OOOOO

As he entered the store an argument between the owner and what readily became apparent as his sister was in full swing. A few seconds of patiently waiting and the shopkeeper finally noticed him. "Oh, A customer! I'm sorry you had to hear that. Despite what you may have heard about the theft we're still open for business!"

OOOOO

Bleak Falls Barrow. It definitely lived up to its name. A few words with the shopkeeper had convinced him it wasn't too far out of his way. And the lady had asked nicely. He sighed, and thought of the task ahead, find the thieves, get the item back. But truth be told even to himself. It was the call that brought him here. And he intended to answer it.

OOOOO

He found the thief dead, after the fool had led him a merry chase through the underground. The golden claw of the shopkeeper clutched in his hand.

OOOOO

The fights were short and vicious, but none gave him any trouble. And though his stomach turned at the smell from the Draugr, he fought them with the same ferocity as the living. The only real spot of trouble had been the puzzle of the door, and it wasn't until he held the golden claw in front of him that he understood its simple solution.

He was in the final chamber, a natural fissure in the rock with a small fall and stream flowing through it. A strange wall was carved into the rock bearing a dragons skull above strange runes. A stone sarcophagus in front of it. The call was stronger now, and he moved slowly forward.

The wall's front held strange marks, familiar, yet indecipherable to him. The call was strong and the dragons skull carved into the rock of the wall seem to almost be alive in the flickering of his torch.

And the call beckoned him on.

The air itself vibrated with it.

A Chant. A Call.

He saw the Glow. He Felt its Measure.

Its Name slammed into him,

The power of the Word reeled through his mind.

And He Knew Force.

Behind him the coffin shattered and from it rose a Draugr the likes he had never seen. Clad in old iron plate, wearing a two handed sword on its back, the glow of its eyes pierced him to his soul. **"**_**Hein meyz lost kosaan prodah, Gruin Saviik**_**" **the voice was deep and guttural_**. "Nuz zu'u kend deiniik fin dovagolz nol pah." **_the tall Draugr drew its sword smoothly, and he did the same with his. _**"Yel no ho." **_and even though He couldn't understand, He knew honor drove this one to fight. And they circled.

The first clash between them was savage, a ring of steel and a shower of sparks as their blades met. A twist and turn and parry told Him that this Draugr was much faster than the others. And it swung again. A strike fell true and He pierced his foe. Though the damage seemed minimal the Draugr staggered back. A roar and a wild swing parried. A dodged overhand swing and counterstrike caught the Draugr on the arm, but the next swing of the massive sword forced him to jump back, and a hot gash was opened on His chest. Both now wounded, the pause caused them to circle once again. Again and again they attacked. Cross guard and blade, Strike and parry. The ring of steel. The roars of anger. The flow of combat seemed a natural element to both. And they danced and dodged, around the great hall. The thunder of the waterfall a grim counterpoint to the struggle below. And then He had his chance.

With a mighty roar the Draugr swung again, a parry and counterstrike from one His Swords slammed into the chest of the Undead Warrior, and they locked in the embrace of death. He watched as the light faded from the mighty beings empty sockets, and mourned the final passing of a honorable Warrior. A final whisper came forth from the Draugr _**"Unslaad Krosis…."**_

He looked to the being's resting place and found a small stone tablet, and it called to Him.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Skyrim, this is fan fiction as a writing exercise for myself and others enjoyment. All lyrics owned by their respective parties. Many have been altered for parody.

May I never complain about how hard a character is again, If I have to watch Frozen one more time, my brain e'splode. The girls are really tough to write for. :P

A guest commenter has noted I changed the wording from the original translation, good catch. I'm going to run with it.

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 3**

"**Born of cold and winter air,  
And mountain rain combining.  
This icy force both Hard and Fair  
Has a Frozen Heart worth mining**

So cut through the Heart, cold and clear  
Strike for Love and strike for Fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart!  
And Beware the Frozen Heart"

Small feet skipped across the floor "Elsa? Are you awake?" a small sigh and a reply "Go back to sleep Anna…." the bright voice of Anna only piped up at the sound of her sisters voice "But the Sky's awake! So I'm awake!" and she flopped on to her sister and looked to the ceiling " So that means We've got to Play!"

A groaned reply "So go play by Yourself" And the red haired girl was unceremoniously dumped on the floor. A pout, then a sly look crossed Anna's face, and she shimmied back onto her sisters bed. Forcing her sisters eye open, she tried her newest trick "Do you want to build a Snowman?" The answering smile was just like her own.

OOOOO

A careful sneak down to the great hall, if two giggling girls could be said to sneak, had them both shushing each other, and giggling all the more. "Do the Magic! Elsa! Do the Magic!" And She smiled as she worked her Gift. A small ball of snow floated in front of her as her hands worked "you ready?" She asked. And at her Beloved Sisters excited nod cast the magic upwards to burst and fall around them as Bright Snow. Her sisters excited squeal of amazement every time she used her Gift never failed to bring a smile to Her face. "watch this!" and with a stamp of her foot she froze the floor with slick ice. And the two began to make good on the original Question.

OOOOO

The glee unleashed in the small indoor snow park would bring a smile to the hardest of faces. Giggles and laughter rebounded of the walls as the girls played, a snowman built, A slide down packed snow. And crystals flaked in perfect harmony around them. A Bounding leap from a snow pile with a cry of "Catch Me!" heralded a new game as a new pile was formed under the flying redheads feet. "Gotcha!"

A turn an leap a new pile formed,

Again and again the Beloved Sister jumped

The snow coming quicker,

"Anna! Slow Down!"

Her warning unheard as her sister jumped again,

Her feet betrayed her, so sure and steady on the ice, She fell back

She cried out Her sisters name, A hand raised in Fear,

Her Gift flew from her hand,

And struck the Beloved Sister.

She scrambled to her feet, and raced to the side of the still form. "Anna!" scooping her body up she hugged her beloved sister to herself. And she saw a single lock of hair turn white in front of her, her cold form giving no sign of life. Her terrified cry came forth "Mama! Papa!" she called "It's going to be okay, Anna, I promise." and her fear came forth in frost, and ice, and snow.

A thud, A push and the great door slammed inwards. And the forms of the King and Queen came into the room "Elsa!? Anna! By the Divines, What's happened?" Her face turned up at the sound of her fathers voice "it was an accident!" Her mother took up the form of her sister "She's Ice cold!" A quick thought back to something he had read earlier "I know where we need to go."

OOOOO

They tore through the forest leaving a trail of frost behind them, and as they raced by a small northern tribe boy, he said what he saw "Ice?"

OOOOO

As they carried the still form of Anna into the center of the Grove the king called out to the inhabitants of the mystic place. "Please, My daughter. She needs your help." and a great surration rippled through the air. With a gasp from the quartet the rocks around them suddenly began to move, and surround them. As each boulder pushed forward and found its position among the others it unfolded to reveal a most unusual creature.

From above the boy looked down on the gathering with wonder, and let loose a startled exclamation "Trolls?" which awakened the rock in front of him, only for it to grab and hold them fast "shhh! I'm trying to listen!" a slurp from the reindeer caused the troll to take a closer look at the pair "oh, what cuties! I'm gonna keep you!"

A old boulder worn with many years rolled up and unfurled into the one the king sought. "Your Majesty." it said with a bow it held its hand out to the gifted one "Born with the Power or cursed?" "Born" was the kings reply "and it's getting stronger." the queen held the limp body forward, and the old Troll looked to the girl and laid a hand worn with ages against her head. "We are lucky, the heart is not so easily changed. But, the Head can be persuaded" "Do what you must" said the King. A glow came forth from the troll "I recommend the removal of all magic, even memories of magic" A vision appeared in the air in front of the old Shaman. In which Elsa and Anna were at play, and it changed to show them playing in a field of snow, again and again this scene was repeated. Skating on a lake, sledding on the mountains. "do not worry, I take the memories of magic, but I leave the fun." and with a gentle touch he gathered the light in his hand and laid it on the Princesses head. And for the first time Anna stirred.

"You mean she won't remember I have magic?" and the old Shaman turned to the Gifted one. "Listen to me, Child. There is Great Power in you. And it will only Grow" a wave of his hand and a silhouette of blue people with a figure that she knew was herself in the middle, appeared in the sky above them. "There is Great Beauty in it." a form in the shape of a snowflake rose above the people from the central figure" But also Great Danger. If you do not learn to control it" the snowflake burst asunder "Fear will be your Greatest Enemy" and the figure was turned upon by the crowd around it. "No!" said the King, as his daughter buried her face in his coat. "We will protect her, By the Divines Grace. She will learn to control it, until then we will conceal it from all, even her sister."

OOOOO

Whiterun, five days of following the river that gave the city it's name had brought him here. The trading jewel of the north some said, and what he saw didn't dispute that fact. As he made his way though the crowds teaming in the streets, he also saw something else. The walls were in disrepair, and the guards tunics were well worn. If the rumors of heavy taxes were true, then the Jarl was taking steps to shield his people from them. He felt this was a good omen for his task.

The guards at the gates to Dragonsreach stopped him. "Halt Stranger. What business do you have here." He spoke in his low voice "I bring a request for the Jarl from Alvor of Riverwood. Men are needed to guard the town." The guards expressions at this was hard "Riverwood is in danger?" "Yes, the dragon attack on Helgen has made the townsfolk fearful." "You know of the attack, Stranger?" the Stranger looked the guard full in the face and removed his horned helm. "I was there."

OOOOO

As He approached the end of the great hall, where a group of advisors surrounded the throne. He was stopped by a Dun'mer Warrioress. Who approached with a drawn sword. "Who are you to approach the Jarl of Whiterun?" He looked at her levelly, and without fear. "I bring word from Alvor of Riverwood for protection. and news of Helgen." "Helgen?" she sheathed her drawn weapon "then approach the Jarl"

Forward He walked and removed his old helmet in a slight bow. The Jarl looked at the Stranger before him, A whispered statement from Warrioress made him look up to the Stranger. "So, You bring news of Helgen." "Yes. I was there." The sharp gasp from the assembled advisors expressed the Jarls emotions completely. "Did you see the dragon?" "Yes, a great beast of midnight scales. I had an excellent view of it as the Legion was about to execute me" The Jarl noticed the Warrioress' hand twitched to her sword . "Be at ease Irileth," to the Stranger "You are Quite forthcoming about your criminal past Stranger. Why would you come here?" "I was asked to. By Alvor of Riverwood. And to pay the last third of my Life debt to the Legionnaire Hadvar of Riverwood." The Jarl leaned back in his throne to consider that statement, and to ponder the other things happening. The Warrioress leaned in and spoke softly to him "Riverwood is in danger Jarl. They are lightly manned. I believe 2 platoons should be enough to reinforce them until further attacks occur." at this point a smallish advisor spoke up "The Jarl of Falkreath will see this as a provocation, Jarl Balgruuf. Should we send troops so close to the border…" The Jarl held up his hand ending the discussion. "I will not stand idly by while my people are slaughtered. Irileth, Send the troops to Riverwood." A nod and the Warrioress moved off to to his bidding. Then he turned his attention back to the stranger in front of him. "You have done me a service here today, Stranger. By what name do you call yourself?" The hardening of the young mans face told the Jarl much. The next sentence however told the older man a great deal more. "None worth remembering."

With a short bow the young man turned to leave, and a very out of breath guardsman rushed into the room. "My Jarl! Dragon!"

OOOOO

The Great Beast roared as It circled the city. A blast of sound the all in range shrank from. It was hunting, and it hunted only One in this city. A little bit of mayhem might draw that One out It decided. Another great roar, a challenge to the One it sought. And It descended.

OOOOO

As the roar shook Dragonsreach the Jarl turned to the Stranger, "I know you don't owe us anything but you are the only one with Any experience with Dragons. Will you help us?" The Stranger stared for a long moment at the Jarl, and by way of answer placed his battered helm upon his head and in one smooth movement, drew his twin swords.

OOOOO

The dragon set fire to a home of the lower city as it streaked overhead. But a strange presence compelled it to turn back and look at the main gate to the mighty home on the hilltop. And as the lone figure strode out, It knew it had found It's Prey.

OOOOO

The first dragon He had faced, he had naught but rags on his back. This time he had old steel and iron. Not much of an improvement He thought. If any had ever suggested to him before that he Challenge a dragon. He would have laughed and asked with what army? As he turned to track the Beast, The Warrioress rushed up "Is It the same one?" A shake of his head "different color. We need to get it on the ground, as long as its in the air it has too big of an advantage." A sharp nod from the Warrioress and She called to some Guards who had bows, "Arrows! Shoot in front of it! We need to get it on the ground!"

OOOOO

Pinpricks dotted It's underside as It swooped down again. A roar and blast of fire accompanied It's descent. Something about It's prey was off, but that was no matter. He decided to get this over with. As It prepared Its' self to land in the courtyard, a blast of _Lightning_ came up to smash into It's underside and with a roar of pain, anger, and astonishment, It decided to burn this city to the ground. And it would start with It's Prey.

OOOOO

The mighty Dragon landed right in front of Him, the force of its landing staggering everyone. But he had learned and kept his feet the Dragon roared and in the same motion snapped its jaws towards Him. A Desperate parry and dodge told him while big, the beast wasn't all that strong. He rolled and swung as the snout turned towards him knocking it back and away. The great wing snapped out to bar his progress to the right of the beast. And the head once again came forward, another swing but this time He opened a gash in the jaw. A roar of hate and rage and the mighty Beast turned back and opened It's many Fanged mouth.

"**YOL"**

He prepared himself, He knew that Roar of Power

"**TOR"**

He began to move in the direction least expected

"**SHUUL!"**

And he barely dodged the blast of Fire, as he leapt forward and to the side of the mighty head. Had he been farther away, He Would be nothing but ash right now. And as He rolled He slammed a sword into the side of the beasts neck. A shriek of pain and disbelief echoed from the sides of the courtyard as the beast Leapt into the air. The Stranger held on in an insane bid to stop the beast as it lifted over the wall of the courtyard.

He Struck with his free sword,

A roar of Pain,

He looked in the beasts great Eye,

He saw Recognition There,

"**Dovahkiin!"**

And He slammed his sword though the Eye and into the beasts skull.

A twist, and the beast slammed into a building, the Stranger ripped away by the impact.

OOOOO

Irileth rushed down the hillside to the impact point. "do you think he survived that house-carl?" one of the guards asked "I Don't know. Search about, the least we can do is give him an honorable burial." A cough and a groan brought their attention to a pile of hay in what used to be a stable for horses. A few short moments of digging and the Stranger sat up. His helm was missing and he clutched a stump of a blade in his hand, his breastplate scratched and dented from the fight and impact, barely seemed to hang onto him. A wild look in his eyes, the Stranger turned about searching for his foe. "relax Friend," as the guard helped him to his feet "the beast is dead over there" and with the guardsman's help he stumbled over to the great corpse.

As He approached Something began to happen.

The townsmen who gathered around, murmured and gasped,

The body began to burn without heat.

Tendrils of mist reached for Him

And the Soul flowed forth from the Dragon,

He raised His face to the sky,

His eyes open wide,

And the hammer blow of Reality struck Him.

And all was Darkness.

OOOOO

The Beloved sister woke, to see her sisters belongings not there. Her parents laying in fitful sleep on both couch and chair. She rushed out into the hall to find her Sister, and as she looked to the music room they once shared, she saw her sister look sadly in her direction. Their gazes locked but for a moment. And the Door closed between Them.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclamer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls Skyrim or Frozen. This is a fan fiction writing exercise for my and others enjoyment.

**Of Ice and Dragons **

Chapter 4

_ He strode down the path to his home, with the cool mountain stream flowing beside him. The cottage was just over the next hill he knew. He had built it himself, for him and his wife. The path seemed a little steeper than he remembered, rocks and roots exposed from the spring rains. The forest around him seemed to echo with birdsong and the sibilant whisper of the wind between the trees. He was Happy, content with his lot in life. And even though he had seen enough of war and pain, the good he had found in her love made it all worth it._

_ The sky darkens as he reaches the crest, the forest draws silent around him. He smells smoke on the breeze. He breaks into a run, fear rising through him. His feet dragging in wet mud. He crests the hill and sees his home in bright flames, bodies surround the glade. His heart pounding He calls her name, he trips but is up again, mud covered but moving. _

_ Time flows to a halt._

_ He Sees her, Her body broken. He take her up in his arms. Her eyes accuse him. He screams to the sky, the flames burn bright and consume her in his arms. And he holds only ash._

_ He Stands upon the road, his anger rising like a whirlwind. They pause at the sight of him. He charges. Blood flashes from his blade, limbs and worse explode upon the ground. The rage consumes him. He tears Them apart. A whisper, a blow to his head. He lands on his back. _

_ She stands over him._

_ "What Oath did you break?"_

OOOOO

He awoke in a dark room, his breathing heavy. He is covered in sweat, sleeping clothes he doesn't recognize stick to him. He stands and moves to a covered window, spying dim light around it. Opening it reveals the dim light of dawn floating through the mist around. He remembers the battle, he is covered in bruises. Aches and pains, but nothing broken he decides. The door opens, an older maid comes in. "good morning, my lord, you slept quite a bit." he arches an eyebrow "I am no lord, How long was I unconscious?" The maid gives a grin "oh but you are! A lord I mean. the Jarl has declared you a Thane of Whiterun in recognition of your Battle with the Dragon. And you have been asleep for two days now." He rubbed his face feeling the growth of beard. "I have new clothes for you, as well as a request from the Jarl to join him on the Great Perch for breakfast." He rubbed his face in puzzlement this time. "How did you know…" "when you were going to wake up?" the Maid finished for him. "our court wizard Farengar Ssecret-Fire attended you while you slept. He's very knowledgeable about such things." He thinks back to the battle, and the lightning that arced up to hit the dragon. He thanks the maid, and asks her politely to leave so he can dress.

OOOOO

The clothes he now wore were new and of fine cloth, yet still simple and comfortable. He walks onto the Great Perch, and is immediately greeted by the Jarl "Greetings, my Friend!" the Jarl stands as the Stranger approached the finely laden table. He bows to the Jarl, but is very distracted by the smell of breakfast. The Jarl notices the Strangers attention and chuckles "come, sit and eat. You must be starving." It is a request He can easily accommodate, and he tackles the course in front of him. Several people sit around the table, one is a big man wearing fur and steel, his sits at least a head taller then the Stranger. He nods a greeting, and the man speaks up "My brother," he indicates the Jarl "was just recounting your Victory over the dragon. A fine thing you have done for us, I truly wish I could have been here to see it!" a questioning look to the Jarl and he explained "Hrongar was south, I sent him on a mission with some men that morning to ascertain the state of our border." "When we saw the fire, we returned as quickly as possible." a large grin spread across the muscular mans face "But you had already taken care of the pest." the stranger spoke around a mouthful of food "bit larger than your standard Skeever." and both men laughed at the joke, when the Jarl spoke "Aye! That'd be True!"

A few moments of chuckling and a new man approached the table, wearing wizardly robes. The Jarl waved a hand to the man "Ah! This is Farengar Secret-Fire, our court wizard." the stranger nodded his greeting to the wizard but continued to assault his plate. The wizard looked at him "if you don't mind I would like to ask you about the strange stone that you had upon your person." the stranger looked to the wizard "found it in Bleak Falls Barrow, while chasing a thief." "A Thief?" the Jarl questioned, the Stranger nodded at the question and Began to tell the story of his Fight with the Guardian.

OOOOO

All three men looked at the young man in front of them. Each processing the story. The Jarl spoke first "My friend, you have done more then I can ever repay you for when you slayed the dragon and saved the city. But I must ask this. What Happened afterwards, when you approached?" The stranger stopped eating for a moment and stared at his plate, when he spoke it was in a voice just above a whisper "I…Took, Absorbed….Something from it." The Jarl nodded while his Brother leaned forwards to speak, "you took its soul. Just like the hero's of the old stories." The bigger man looks out over the plains. "I wonder if the old tales have some truth to them after all." Farengar speaks up at this "Most legends have a kernel of truth. But it usually is not the truth told in the legend." the Big Man nods and turns to the stranger who has continued eating "the old legends speak of the ability to Shout. To raise ones voice and cause something to happen." He trails off as he sees the face of the Thane go blank. "can you?" He asks "I don't know" is the reply. The Jarl looks to the Stranger "You wont know until you try, my friend."

He nods, stands and moves to the edge of the Great Perch. He thinks on it and realizes something. A word which had no Meaning. A word of Power. It rings through him as a completion is made.

He draws Breath

He feels it complete him

"**FUS"**

But that is not all of it He finds

"**RO"**

A rumble begins with him

"**DAH"**

And the thunderclap that is his voice bends Reality in front of him.

Unrelenting Force slams out into the open air.

The first thing He notices when he looks back is the awed stares of the men at the table. The second is that its obvious the blast woke up the guards, as they piled into the room with drawn weapons. He notices the Warrioress rush over to the Jarl "My Jarl! What happened?" her call does not register on the stunned man for a moment, then he finally turns to her "The Thane just demonstrated what he took from the dragon." Her confused look prompted him to explain. "We asked Him to shout and Shout he did"

The Big man looks to the wizard who is still in shock, then turns to the Stranger. "you can Shout, and if you steal the souls of dragons, then the Old Legends are Truth. And that would mean you are…."

A rumble rolls forth from the mountains. Silencing the Big Man

The quintet look puzzled

It is a building storm of sound

The blast rolls over them

"_**Dovahkiin!"**_

The Big Man turned with the others to Stare at the Mighty Mountain in the distance. The largest peak in all Tamriel. The Throat of the World. The home of those who have called. And he finishes his sentence in an awed whisper, the translation of the Summons of the Greybeards "_Dragonborn._"

OOOOO

"My friend I envy you. To be summoned by the Greybeards themselves." he shook his head. "I once traveled the seven thousand steps before, but you will meet them." A smile crossed his face as he lead the younger man down through the city. "and I cannot let you go so inadequately dressed." they approached what looked to be a large stone bird carved into the bedrock of the hill. A large man with dense gray hair bowed to his Jarl. "My Greetings, Jarl Balgruuf. How can I serve?" "My friend here needs some new Armor Eorlund." the Smith turns to the Thane "ah! The Thane! Many thanks to you for saving our city" He sees the younger man was uncomfortable with the praise. He chuckles, but then turns serious and turns back to the Jarl "Was he…?" "yes old friend." A look of surprise followed closely by a bow to the Stranger "It would be my Honor to Equip the _Dovahkiin"_

OOOOO

She looks to the snow outside, a bright fall of white across the land. She brushes a strand of her white-blond hair out of her eyes. The natural passing of seasons had once again come to winter, a perfect counterpart to her mood. She sighs, and continues with her studies, a lone book of the many in her room.

A voice, and a knock on the door disrupt her. She knows who it is. Fear grips her heart, She cannot answer the begging of her Beloved Sister. The temperature in the room plummets as she panics. She cannot Hurt her Sister again! She casts her eyes about wondering if she stays silent her sister will stop. The calling continues, and she finally answers "Go Away Anna!" She hears the heartbroken tone of her sister through the door. "oh. Okay. Bye." and she brings her knees to her chest hugging her arms around them as frost grows on the book.

OOOOO

She watches as her sister plays outside in the snow. Her heart torn at the rebuffing she has given her. Several times now Anna has attempted to get her to play. But she cannot, She thinks with a sigh. She leans against the sill and as she places her hands upon it, frost springs up around them. She jumps back, her heart pounding in her chest. What if she touched Her? What if she touched Anyone? The questions rang through her mind like a bells peal. And she didn't like the answer.

She runs from her room. Everything she touches Frostbitten from her hands. She opens the door to her fathers study, the latch frosting over. She runs to her Father but stops well short of him "Papa, I…" her fathers deep voice a reassurance to her. "it's okay Elsa. Now what has happened…" he sees the knob and the area around it. He looks to his Eldest and the way she stands, holding her hands under her arms, her panic growing upon her face. "Oh…"

OOOOO

It did not take long for him to find what he needed, and as he returned to his study. He sees the frost on the rooms items. He stopped just inside the threshold and spoke softly. "Elsa?" she looks at him, her fear evident on her face. He moves in front of her and goes to one knee. "here put these on." as he holds up the gloves. She tentatively put them on, and he holds her hand. "See? The gloves will help. Just remember.." and they spoke the next words together "Conceal. Don't Feel. Don't let it show." and a small smile formed on her lips as she held her fathers hands. And the frost blows away in the wind that was not there.

OOOOO

The Smith swung the hammer, and sparks rose from the heavy blow. He marveled at the interplay of lights along the steel, it always amazed him what came from the Skyforge. But the newest marvel wasn't the steel. It was the young Thane. The younger man had stripped shirtless to help him with the forging, and he wondered at the scars that told of a life of fighting. He also didn't have to be told what to do, and that told the Smith much about his skill. The sweat dripped off both of them as the fires were pumped by the Thane. The Thane held the piece they were shaping in the fires, and it seemed to the Smith that the forge was alive with power.

Taking the piece out and they both began to hammer, alternating blows as if they had worked their lives together. The Smith knew it was the magic of the forge, and he smiled as they worked.

Molten metal glowed white hot as they worked the steel around the bones of the Dragon the Thane had slew. He noted the Thane seemed almost in a Trance from the work. And the Smith believed that he was seeing the past.

OOOOO

_ His forge glowed in front of him, a ruddy pile of coals. He pulled the glowing steel from the smelt and began to work it into what he wanted. He matched the broken form of the latch in front of him to the white hot bit he held. A few more strikes and a dunk in the bucket showed him the task was complete. It pleased him that the piece was done and done well. The older farmer thanked Him profusely as he handed the piece off. And a few coins changed hands._

_ He turned to the cabin and She smiled at him. He could not help but smile back. A quick dunk of himself in the stream to cool and wash off. He could smell the dinner on the breeze. She wrapped her arms around him as he sat on the bank. _

_ And her eyes grew dark in the light of sunset._

_ "WHAT OATH DID YOU GIVE TO ME?"_

OOOOO

He woke again in cold sweat. The Phrase echoing through him. He stumbled to a washbasin and dunked his face into the clear cold water. He sighed, for he did not understand the question. And he thought back to when he put up his sword. And closed his eyes to beg her forgiveness.

Today he began his journey to the Mountain of the Greybeards. To Answer their summons. He opened the window to let in the early morning light. And turned to his new armor. He marveled at what the Smith and He had wrought. For it was the finest Battle Plate He had ever Seen. Skyforged Dragonplate. The bones of the dragon incorporated into the steel. It looked like normal steel plate, until you got closer. A simple Helm with nose and eye guards, twin dragon horns descending from the sides. The chest piece a simple plate of steel, but with dragon bone and scale trim. And set into the center buckle the stylized image of a dragon in flight. And for all its simplicity, this was probably the best piece of armor he had ever seen. Not to be outdone were his new swords, shining Steel with the shape of dragons etched into the blades, and more dragon bone and scale trim.

OOOOO

When the Thane stepped into the Great hall wearing the new armor the Jarl could not help but think that this was how the Dovahkiin should look. All talk ceased as the Thane stepped forward to the throne. All eyes from the small gathering upon him.

He stood and stepped down to give the younger man a proper and respectful farewell. "My friend, Safe Journey too you." and they clasped arms. "My thanks, Jarl Balgruuf."


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 5**

_ He stands atop a hillside, the rain falling about him in sheets. His men standing behind him, thieves, murderers, and cutthroats all, a group no sane man would lead. But which He trusted his life to. And they in turn trusted him. The battle to the north was not going well. He could hear the screams of men on the wind. And even though the rain deadened all sound, the types of screams told him the battle was now beyond control. What had been a limited engagement was now a maelstrom of violence, sucking in men and spitting dead bodies out. And he and his men were the only chance to divert attention from the field. To stop the flow of reinforcements and give them a chance. Not to win, there wasn't a chance of that now but to at least disengage, without the battle turning into a rout._

_ He moved forwards too the crossroads ahead, known as the Crossing of Seven Lanes. He knelt to examine what little he could from the mud. An Argonian tracker knelt beside him and spoke "Not much to find here, this rain will suck the life out of these tracks fast." a nod, and he stood up to address his legionnaires. A whistle, a sharp thump, and he has a crossbow bolt sticking out of his back shoulder. He is spun around by the force of the blow and sees the ambush for the first time. He yells to his men a warning, and draws his swords. _

_ Arrows and bolts fill the air as he charges forward, the bolt in his shoulder luckily stopped by his armor. He moves with a silent grace, and crosses to the first bowman. His men charge behind him. Each yelling a war cry, but he is silent. And death reaps the living._

_ In the aftermath he finds a young woman wearing the armor of a high rank legionnaire kneeling on the side of the road, her hands tied behind her back, a prisoner of the Dominion. Her eyes are blindfolded, her hair a mass of mud such he can't see the color. He cuts her binds only for her to spin around and put a knife to his throat. He freezes, and she pulls off her blindfold to reveal her eyes, and his world stops. They are blue in a way he cannot describe. A shade that was nearly impossible. _

OOOOO

_ She looks to his uniform, then looks back in his eyes, a shade of green and gold she has never seen before. He speaks to her unspoken question "I am of the legion." she looks to him and with a nudge of her dagger gets him to stand up with her, she speaks, her voice a chime of clarity in the rains. "Which One?" "509__th__" her eyes widen as she registers the men around her. A sharp bark to them to hold fast, and when they don't She digs the blade deeper, they freeze "And what would a penal battalion be doing out here?" He looks her in the eyes, a hardening of his face "Drawing attention."_

_ Her blade is drawing a point of blood but He makes no movement. She comes to a decision. "What is your name?" A Redgaurd Legionnaire behind her laughs an answer "In our company we have no names." and once again she grows ice cold. She knows of them. A bare company of legionnaires, the Best of the Worst, and the tradition was they took on no name until they had served their term of punishment, often a death sentence._

_They took none but those who bound themselves to the company in honor. And she knew whom she had on the point of her blade, and she knew he could kill her without coming to harm himself if half, no a quarter of the stories were true, even with her blade at his neck._

_ She withdraws her blade, and kneels to scoop up a bow and quiver, He makes no move to stop her. She looks to him and asks a question "so, what's the plan?" the reply is something she expects of a death squad. "Hold the Crossroads." She nocks an arrow to the bow, "then lets get to it."_

_ He commands the company to take positions around the crossing. She stands by his side and he turns to her "if you wish take the north-east road, it will lead you away from the fighting and to the rear." she huffs at this "and leave you and your motley band here to run off? I don't think so" the sharp looks she got from the surrounding criminals told her she was right in her first assessment of them. But if she was right, she had just pinned them here until the battle was won or they themselves were wiped out. She looked to the Capitan of these men only to find him looking hard at her. He understands the challenge she has thrown at him, and with a ring of steel he draws his twin swords._

OOOOO

_ He runs through the last of the elves with a single strike. He knows they are in trouble now, half the men he started out with are down and half he was left with had wounds from minor to crippling. He himself had a gash upon his face, a minor cut down the side which stung in the rain. He looks to the Archer, her hair now washed out slightly by the rain, dark blond strands showing through. He has never seen such skill with the bow before. She is also wounded, a small gash on her leg running blood into the mud of the road, she is not impeded by it though. They are surrounded now, buying the time so desperately needed for the main force to regroup. If they are lucky the Legion would began its assault soon and some would walk away from this. He could see the mer lining up for another assault upon their position, his company had put up some makeshift earthworks around them to hinder the enemy. He knew this was the last. They just didn't have the strength in numbers to repel them. His voice rings out over the sound of the rain "Legionnaires! Our true home awaits! I stand ready! Do you stand with me?!" the thunderous shout of affirmation around him said everything to him. He sees her looking at him, and sees she understands what is about to happen, she nocks an arrow and nods her readiness. as He sees the charge coming he shouts again "For the Empire!"_

_ The titanic clash of men and steel, and his company outnumbered ten to one, but each Legionnaire fought with a ferocity born of desperation. His swords reaped a path through the Dominion soldiers as a farmer through wheat. He heard the musical twang of Her bow behind him arrow after arrow slamming into the ranks around him. The shear press of the bodies was forcing them back into a tight circle of the last stand. Suddenly he was separated from his men and with no one to cover him he became a whirling deverish of steel. A blow parried, a mers throat cut. It became a raging mass of blood and battle. And he was tiring. _

OOOOO

_She could see him, but they couldn't get to him. She saw the explosion of movement, as the area around Him suddenly seemed to turn into a frothing maw of blood and steel. Any who stood against him were cut down in a perfect blow. It was a demonstration of swordsmanship the likes she had never seen. Her bow sang out as she loosed another arrow into the seething mob before her, driving back the killing blow aimed at the Legionnaire in front of her. A clash of steel behind her whipped her head around, and the Horns of the Legion brought a smile upon her face._

OOOOO

_ The ring of steel, and the roar of battle surrounded him. He parries and blocks, he is tiring, and it is only a matter of time now. Another swing parried he is no longer moving fast enough to take advantage of the wild swings at him. His arms feel leaden, his breath comes in short gasps. And he feels a hot line strike across the back of his leg._

OOOOO

_ She see's him go down to a knee as his leg is gashed open, she sees the sword strike out and remove the head of the attacker. The Legion is here now, pushing the Dominion soldiers back. But it wont be enough to save him. She sees the blow from another parried. And she looses another arrow into the melee around him._

OOOOO

_ He somehow regains his feet, but the wound runs deep, and his leg does not want to support his weight. A barely parried blow, and he sees a gilded piece of armor in front of him. The warrior in front of him is much better than any he has faced in this battle. A smooth block and counterstrike, each blow smoothly parried, while he has to desperately command his arms to turn the slightest blow. He sees the soldiers around him move away from the Gilded Ones battle against him, forming a rough circle outside the reach of his weapons. He is free to concentrate fully on the one in front of him, a parry and counterstrike and one of his swords rang out against the shield of the other. They circled, each sword stroke and block, forcing each to move to the left. And even though battle raged about them the fury of the strikes pushed all away. A flash of dark armor and he knew the Legion had joined the battle. More and more he and the Gilded One desperately tried to finish the other off, and then his leg betrayed him._

_She sees him drop, His leg folding under._

_She sees the look of resignation upon His face._

_She raises Her bow, _

_He sees the sword coming, He cannot block or parry it this time._

_The sword digs into His chest,_

_He feels the blade began to slip between His ribs_

_The Arrow flashes over his head, To embed itself into the Gilded Ones helm._

_The blow rips the Mer off his feet._

_The sword is pulled from His chest, the grip of the Gilded One pulling it away._

_ He falls back into the mud, He sees Her eyes,_

_And darkness consumes Him._

OOOOO

He awakens upon the hillside, dawns light filtering through the clouds. The dream of their first meeting fresh upon Him. She had saved his life that day. And He would always remember the look upon Her face when the general had given Her the Title "Hero of the Seven Crossings" She had never liked the fact that his Company had done most of the work, most of the dying, yet She had gotten the credit. Simply because they were the death squad of the penal Battalion. She had gotten Him pardoned though, along with the other survivors. And He remembered their first meeting after the battle…

OOOOO

_ He awoke to a fire in his chest, a raw pain the told him his wound was packed with healing salves and herbs. His eyes opened to look around the tent he slowly rose himself up to see he was alone. The small tent perfectly clean and arranged. He could hear the bustle of camp about him, and he wondered if this was but a dream. He was of the 509__th__, even at his rank, no penal battalion assigned legionnaire would have a private tent. He moved to swing his leg over the side of the bed and was instantly reminded of its wound. He looked to see it to was bandages like his chest. The wrappings clean and dirt free. His confusion mounted, usually it was leftover rags he and his troops got, if that. He carefully swung his legs to the floor of the tent. He carefully stands, his leg is weak but holding, he looks around but does not see his armor or swords, but there is a fresh soldiers tunic on the stand beside him. He puts it on and hobbles to the flap, his leg refusing to obey moat of his commands. He opens the flap to see two legionnaires standing guard and the full size of the encampment around him tells of the impending battles to come. The legionnaire to his left salutes with a fist to heart, "Captain, the general awaits you inside his tent." he nods to a much larger tent across the "street" he looks around and sees he is in the officers quarters of the field army. He is confused, the soldier should know who he is, and there is only one way for him to be pardoned, and by the nine, he could not see the emperor granting it. _

_ He limps across the street, men making respectful way before him. And is announced into the generals tent. The first thing he sees is Her, her blue eyes capturing his undivided attention for a moment. He looks to the other and immediately Salutes, Fist to heart. For he was in the presence of High general Markus Aurellius. Second only to the emperor himself in war._

_ The grey haired man stands and looks to the legionnaire. A slow steady gaze takes in the man before him. The High General spoke "You are pardoned Legionnaire, but only for one reason. You have saved the life of my Daughter."_

OOOOO

He looked into the sun the top crest peeking over the mountains, the high general had never forgiven him his actions. The man would never have pardoned him on his own. Of course he had never forgiven their wedding either, after the war.

He shakes his head as he attempts to find a new train of thought, but cannot. They hadn't even had a year. And now, he stares at the sun, and time is but a window, and he remembers their last day.

OOOOO

_ He kisses her goodbye as he prepares himself to go to the nearby village. She smiles and gives her customary farewell "Be safe, My love." another kiss "I will."_

OOOOO

She paces back and forth in her room, her gloved hands tucked away under her arms. Her white-blond hair tucked away in a single braid. Her studies forgotten. She looks to the desk the rime of frost about it, and the air grows colder still. She looks to her mother and father, and holds her hands out as frost grows on the wall behind her "it's getting worse!" she is near tears, the King speaks in a calm voice, as her worried mother looks on. "Getting upset only makes things worse." As he reaches out to her she flinches back, and steps away "Don't touch me, Please!" she looks to her mother, who's hands are covering her mouth. And her father whose face shows only pain. And She speaks again "I don't want to hurt you."

OOOOO

She remembered the old Trolls warning and could not imagine how the people outside would react, or rather she could. Her room was a tangled mess of ice crystals and frost. She hurried over to the fireplace and stoked it as fast as possible. She berated herself for falling asleep on her books. Who knows how much damage she had done this time. She looked on as the frost melted in the heat and pulled on her gloves. She looked at them with forlorn hope. And wished she could learn to control this, this Curse. She remembered her mother and father's faces when she had forbidden them from touching her. And she sat down in her chair, to stare at her covered hands.

OOOOO

Four dragons now. The first one on the streets of Whiterun had knocked him out for two days. The second had forced him to make camp early, the third had only disoriented him for but a few moments. This one, a mighty beast of grey and orange stripes had made him feel powerful. He looked about at the townsmen creeping out of the buildings of Ivarstead, at the base of the Mighty Mountain. He heard the whispers of the guardsmen, and he heard the chatter of the townspeople. He went over to the horse that had carried him this far, its mangled body mute testament to the ferocity of the Dragon. Again and again he had taken these mighty beasts down in one way, get them to land, get close, then jump on them to stab them. He had to admit though, the landings weren't getting any easier. He stretched to work the kinks from the hard fall out and retrieved what few supplies he had left in the saddlebags. He was interrupted by a guardsman's approach.. "by the Eight, You are the Dragonborn! The Dovahkiin! The one summoned by the greybeards!" He had somewhat gotten used to the name now, as each dragon had attacked around other people. And all had heard the summons from the Throat of the World. He decided to reply to the man "I am," and a rumble seemed to roil in the distance.

OOOOO

He ascended the seven thousand steps, the steep trail winding ever upward. He replayed the conversations over in his minds eye. Every time he had spoken the townsmen had flinched at the distant rumble. He couldn't be sure, but he thought it was his voice that was causing it. One more question to ask those who summoned him.

He looked ahead to the saddle of the pass he was obviously following, and froze. For before him, Blocking the path, was both fortress and monastery. High Hrothgar, his destination.

OOOOO

He was greeted at the door by an old man, who locked eyes with him. It was a scrutinizing gaze, one which commanded respect. The older man beckoned him in and opened the large bronze door. They marched together in silence through the halls of the fortress. And He looked about at his surroundings. There wasn't much in the way of decoration here. A few small potted plants bearing fruit and berries. Some tapestries with marking similar to those on the wall in Bleak Falls Barrow. He somehow knew what they said, "Breath and Focus" he read off one, the Greybeard guiding him stopping and turning to look at him was the first clues he had spoken out loud. The second was the distant rumble. The mans eyes had widened slightly, and he bowed to the Stranger. He then turned and quickly led the Stranger to a main central room and rang a small bell three times.

One by one, other men all with long beards and hard faces moved into the room. He noticed his guide using hand signals to the others and sharp looks being directed at him. When the fourth and last came in he approached the Stranger directly and spoke in a voice that didn't see much use. "Greetings to you, I am Brother Arngeir. And who are you?" He hesitates but ultimately decides on the truth "I have no name now. I lost my right to be remembered by it." the older men are surprised by this revelation, and after a look to the others Brother Arngeir speaks again "Very well, why have you come here Stranger?" "I was summoned" "And do you know what prompted this summons?" he looks at the older man and locks gaze with him. "I slew a dragon, took its soul. And learned how to shout from it." the older mans nod tells him this test is far from over. He points to a space in front of him, an open rectangle too the sky above it. "if you would please, demonstrate this Shout to the sky?" He steps forward and prepares himself.

A deep breath in, he tilts his head back to the open sky.

And He feels the power respond

"_**FUS"**_

The word bends the fabric of reality

"_**RO"**_

The Power of the words floods through Him,

He is certain they are more than what they were before.

"_**DAH!"**_

And the blast crushes forth ripping part of the skylight away with it.

He lowers his gaze back to the men in front of him, and all look quite shocked at the pulse of sound. Finally Brother Arngeir speaks again "why have you come here, _**Dovahkiin**_?"

The younger man locks gazes with the older, and a rumble accompanies his next words "I wish to learn."

"Then we shall Teach you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Frozen or Skyrim.**

Authors note : beginning to think that after I finish this I'm going to rewrite the whole bloody thing from top to bottom and get an editor. but that will be after I'm done with the story. for those of you who have asked I'm sorry but the crossover will come eventually. it just seems to me that I have to get rid of the current story before I get into the real story which I plan for after both the movie and the game. I really started this to soon, timeline wise. but I believe the character of the Dovahkiin needed it. and I have to admit He's been a Blast to write for.

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 6**

Eleven years. Eleven terrifying, long years, She didn't know how Anna had kept it up, calling for her to come out. But now, those times were getting longer. Each Question asked in a fainter voice. She stares at her book, opened to a random page before her. She sees nothing, but the past, the flakes of snow drifting around her room.

Today her parents were leaving Arendell for the southern isles, a four week trip. She had held her chin up when they had announced the trip at the rare family dinner she had attended. Her sister had been so delighted rambling on about the sights their parents would see. She smiles at the memory, but then it fades as she remembers the awkward silences between them. And she sees again her sisters streak of white hair. The mark of her power, the mark of her Curse.

She rouses herself at the ninth bell's tolling, and makes her way to the grand staircase of the castle. Her Father and Mother regally descend, and she curtsies to them. And asks the one question she cannot hold back "Do you have to go?" Her father smiles at her and answers "Do not worry Elsa. You will be fine." a smile and her mother steps forward "Take care of your Sister?" she curtsies again looking down to the floor "yes Mother. I will." her mother kisses the finger tips of the thick winter glove she is wearing, touches them to the side of the younger woman's face and strokes a errant piece of Elsa's hair back into place, and lifts the younger women's chin. "do not cry Elsa." as she sees the full eyes of her daughter "We'll be back before you know it."

OOOOO

The courier had returned. Anna watched as the servants lowered the black veil over her parents portrait. And there was naught but a void in her heart as she looked on.

OOOOO

She stands in front of the door to her sisters room, decorated in a motif of blue and white. And as she hesitantly knocks she cannot think of what to say, then she listens to her heart. "Elsa? Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been. They talk of courage, and I'm trying too, I'm right out here for you, Just let me in? We've only got each other" she waits and turns to lean against the door she slides down to sit on the floor "Just you and me. What are we going to do?"

She sits on the floor leaning against the door, she has heard every word spoken through it. And she looks to the ceiling she sees the snow frozen in space, no movement save the turning of individual flakes. She longs to fling open the door and embrace her sister, and she fears the deadly consequence of that action. Through the door comes a soft whisper she can barely make out.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

OOOOO

He strides around the small cell the old men had given him, settling the Skyforged Dragonplate on his body. A smirk graces the elderly man who sits in a chair across the room, his fingers twitch _"you would be better off with a hammer I think." _an annoyed glance from Him only makes the grandfatherly Borri smile more. His own fingers move in the stately cadence of the _**Tinvok du Haal, **__the Language of hands _the brother had taught him _"sometime I would think you are right, master Borri, then I remember you have never worn armor." "A curse some of us must bear with enthusiasm." _the grin was much larger now. The Greybeards, it had been explained to him were men of peace, to them the Th'uum was for the glory of the Gods, not Man. But He, it was explained, was **Dovahkiin**. Dragonborn. He could do what others could not. And to them it was a necessary part of the gods plans.

But the old men did not know all, like the reason his voice caused the characteristic rumble, and which grew stronger with every dragon he slew. It was something they had explained to him that should not be. Any Dragonborn they knew of before him, had never had what the Greybeards called the _**Voro, **_the Imbalance. He now could only speak in the barest of whispers, and only when at peace. And no Dragonborn, without extensive teaching, could speak and read in Dovah like him. It was a conundrum the Greybeards took to with ease, teaching what they knew and learning from him what he could teach. And many lessons had passed in the few weeks he had with them.

Today he left for the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller, to retrieve his horn. A final test of tests. And when he returned he would be ready to began a final tutelage under the high master whom he had yet to even meet, or hear his name. The only information he had gleaned was his location, the very peak of the mountain. The Throat of the World.

The elder man coughed and his fingers twitched once he had the Dovahkiins attention _"What did one Dovah say to the other after they shared a jester?" _His mind went blank as he tried to assimilate what was obviously a joke, and he hesitantly replied _"what?" "does this taste funny to you?"_

OOOOO

To say he was angry was an understatement. He dared not even open his mouth, for fear of wrecking the countryside around him. Two more dragons on the trip here, and a decent through a tomb occupied by grave diggers and Draugr. And all he had to show for it was a note in place of where the horn should be. Furious was a better term he supposed.

"Dragonborn" it read "come to the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, rent the attic room." it was only signed "a Friend" He mounted his new horse, and directed the beast torwards Riverwood. And his new _Friend._

OOOOO

She watched as he entered the inn, his armor meticulously maintained. She looked closer and saw what it was made of, for even though it was made to the same simple design of standard steel. She shuddered at the thought of how he got the other parts. He whispers to she friend Orgnar. She feels the tremble beneath her feet. And she hears the reply of Orgnar to the Stranger "Attic room? We don't have one. But you can definitely have the one on the left." the stranger nods and puts some coins down on the counter. And immediately retires to the indicated room. She steels herself this was not going to be pleasant. She had seen his eyes and they were Angry.

OOOOO

He rode with the woman named Delphine, he had been surprised slightly at her relevations. And even more at what she had said. _"dragons aren't just coming back. They are being raised." _apparently she had visited some of the great dragon burial sites. Only to find them empty of dragon, and most of the site. She had talked him around into helping her investigate one of the sites she predicted to be the next raising. Of course it had help her immensely in the fact that her first action had been to give him the Horn.

She covertly watched the young man riding with her. He was plain, she decided. Big to be sure, and well muscled, but wearing armor did that. It was as if he didn't want any attention, and being so ordinary was his camouflage. If it wasn't for her knowledge she would have assumed his armor was decorated with a simple drakes bones and scales. Not the bones and horns and scales of a Dragon. He was also quiet. Speaking only in a whisper and only when necessary. He was also genuinely curious about her theory, it had been the tipping point for his decision to accompany her to Kynesgrove she was certain. And now she would get to see if he really was a true Dragonborn.

OOOOO

They crept up the hill, a loud roar sounding almost dereclty overhead. As soon as they had arrived it seemed the weather had taken a turn for the worst, snow blew about them in swirls of white on black, they had arrived in late evening and it was getting darker by the second. Another roar, and a whooshing noise overhead of the dragon's passing. She growled in impatience as she strained to see over the boulder they had hidden behind, "can barely see anything, but the mound still looks intact." a grunt was his reply. A shift in the wind parted the snow to reveal a huge dragon of ebon scales. She sensed more than felt or heard her companions intake of breath. And as she watched the dragon pull up and hover before the mound, she knew her answer to the Dragon's returning was at hand.

The Mighty Black shouts upon the mound _**"Sahloknir, ziil gro dovah ulse! **_

"_**Slen!"**_

And the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

"_**Tiid"**_

The mound began to tremble

"_**Vo!"**_

_**And from the mound the skeleton of the mighty beast burst out. **_

_**Wreathed in flame and reforming flesh.**_

She looks on as the Dragonburst forth, and then It spoke, a growling rumble much differt from the mighty black.** "**_**Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?**_**" **

He knew what it spoke. _**"Alduin, my overlord! An age past, did you not destroy the power of the ancient kings?" "Yes, Sahloknir, my trusted ally." **_He is numb as the powerful roars wash over them, The World Eater from legend is before him. And It Turned its Burning gaze upon him. "_**So, The false Dragonborn? I do not recognize you as dragon. Such arrogance. To take for yourself the name of Dovah!" **_He steps out into the open his twin swords drawn. The mighty black turns to the now fully reformed Sahloknir, _**"Sahloknir, krii daar joorre. Kill these mortals." **_

The Red behemoth immediately drew a breath and Roared _**"YOOR TOR SHUUL!" **_He barely mad it out of the path of flame his armor smoking but not heated from the blast. He returns the favor with a shout of ice "_**FO KRAH DIIN!" "Ha! Your th'uum is strong Dovahkiin! But mine is stronger!" **_He could almost hear the gloating in the reds voice. He decides on a new tactic, and jumps on a boulder thrown free from the dragons mound. And he replies _**"Then prove It!" **_and he see's his companion clap her hands over her ears at the mighty blast of his voice. The roar of challenge snaps his attention back to the red as it takes flight, and he sees almost immediately how it will pass just overhead.

Her head ringing from the power of his voice, the thunderclaps of the Th'uum unleashed. She looks up to see him leap and grab ahold of the Red Dragons Tail as it passed overhead. Her mouth drops open as his insane audacity. She watches as he climbs the dragon, which has gone into a series of rolls, dives and spurts of speed to dislodge the man crawling up its back. She watches as the spiraling flight gets rougher as the Dovahkiin draws one of his swords, and slashes into the dragons back. She gasps as the dragon almost immediately flips into a diving spiral, completely out of control. It roars in pain as it struggles to right itself, and an instant before landing it somehow does. And the titanic crash throws the man free. She runs over to him and helps him to his feet "Are you Crazy?!" her only reply is a tired smile as he attempts to get his wind back. He looks up to see the red struggling to stand and knows the fight is not over yet.

He uses hand signals to move the woman back from him as he slowly approaches the Dragon still attempting to get to its feet. Its collapsed wing preventing much in the way of movement. It's struggles cease as it gives in to its situation, and then it spots him. It turns and looks him in the eye, **"So Dovahkiin, you have prevailed." **It draws a trembling breath, obviously hurt beyond the wing from the impact **"You were correct, Finish what you have started." **He nods, draws his swords and advances on the downed beast. And with one swift stroke ends its suffering.

He stands still as before, his arms at his side and as he takes the soul of the **Dovah, **he leans back his head and lets out a long sigh as the corpse burns without heat. Her voice stammers out from behind him "You…You really are, Dragonborn." His reply causes her to jump even though it's the smallest whisper he can manage **"Whatever gave you that idea?"**

OOOOO

His return to High Hrothgar had been uneventful, but He was grateful for that. The Information the Blade had given him had required some time to think. Not to mention what he had discovered at Kynsegrove. Alduin. The World Eater. He sighed, and slowly rode ahead. Now he had to figure out how to stop Alduin. He knew the general outline of the prophecy of the world eaters return. And only the Dragonborn could stop him.

He thought about it, darkness descending as he ascended a little known trail Brother Borri had shown him. He looked up from his thoughts as he neared the Cliff of Evenings Light. He slowed and dismounted to watch the northern sky. The interplay of lights something he rarely saw in his time south. The question he kept coming back to haunted him. Why, Why should He. Nothing he had ever seen told him this was worth his effort. His anger was rising. Why should he, For the gods? They did nothing. For the Empire? They had tried to kill him so many times he had lost count.

He could not think of a compelling reason to do it. To fight Alduin. His anger spirals upwards, He paces the cliff line. Why? Why should he do it?

He turn and shouts to the lights.

"**Why?! Why should I save them?!"**

He watches the lights in their interplay. His anger raging beyond control

"**Why!? They took everything I ever loved!"**

The power of his voice sets off avalanches around him. He doesn't care.

"**Why?!"**

The hills are silent as the echoes of his shout fade away. His anger fades away in the silence. His head lowers as He whispers "I couldn't even save her. How can I save them?" And a tear falls to the ground in front of him. The lights floating around him on the snow. _"Because only you can." _He looks up at the whisper from beyond. He freezes in place, for he sees a figure in the light before him. Her eyes are of crystal in the evening. Her shape well remembered. As He falls to his knees in front of Her, she smiles, and her whisper comes again. _"Because only You can, my love" _He looks down and away from her "I broke my oath to you." _"You never made an oath to me, my love. You couldn't give me an oath you would have to break, to defend, or to avenge, Me. It's in your soul to never to do so." _a soft touch lifts his head to make him look her in the eyes. _"You cannot because it's who You are. ZinGrahDrog. It is Who, You, Are. You were born for this." _She steps away, backing into the open air _"In time you will live again, my beloved. In time, Your heart will heal, and you will love." _she smiles _"And know that I am at peace, all your oaths fulfilled." _she floats away fading into the light of evening and the last thing he sees is her smile of contentment.

He kneels, and knows the truth. And He would do it for Her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : I do not own either frozen or Skyrim, this is a writing exercise for myself and others enjoyment**

**In a recent guest review I was asked about the echo / rumble when the Dovahkiin speaks. Its a way to limit him. Gameplay wise it wouldn't do to have a mute character with that much interaction, but story wise I think it makes him better, YMMV.**

**Of Ice and Dragons**

Chapter 7

He awoke with a start as his steed moved up the hill, following the trail. Looking about in the evening light, he settles into the saddle. As He rounds the next bend he pulls the horse to a halt. The Cliff of Evenings Light in front of him. He dismounts and slowly walks to the edge, the stars twinkling in the moonless sky. A look to the heavens and a look to the earth in front of him. He removes his helm to scratch his head, and remembers with crystal clarity what has transpired. But no avalanches are visible, and the northern lights usually take days to fade completely. But with the crystalline memory of what he saw here, He can only ponder. And he thinks to himself, When you ask a Question, sometimes you get an Answer.

OOOOO

He marches on, leading his horse, the citadel of High Hrothgar before him. It had taken some time before he had decided to move on. The Vision? Dream? Had given him much to think about. He did know that his quest was just beginning. And time was not his ally.

After he has seen to the horse in the stables he went to report to master Arngier. The old man was sitting in a pose of meditation. Unwilling to interrupt He simply sat near the old man his armor clinking slightly. The old man turns and with gentle finger movements they converse. _"Greetings Dragonborn. Were you successful?" "I was." _and he held up the horn to the masters scrutinizing _gaze "Very good. Let us go to the main hall." _

Upon reaching the hall, the old Greybeard rung the bell three times. And He simply looked about at the room, it took a few moments but then he realized repairs had been made from his demonstration. The old man chuckled and spoke out loud "happens more often than you think. We have all been stonemasons at one time or another." when the last of the men had entered and taken their places around a tiled square he addressed the Dragonborn directly "please stand in the center of the square Dovahkiin." a nod and he complied. The old Greybeards surrounded him, and master Argnier spoke once again "It is time for Us to formally recognize you as Dragonborn. Should you survive this final test. Taste our Breath, Dovahkiin."

And the old men raised their arms and **Spoke** to him

"**Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau."**

And he knew what they said, as the ground and walls and ceiling trembled about him.

"_Long in sorrow has waited the Stormcrown, with no worthy head to rest on."_

"**Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth."**

"_By our Voice we give it now to you, Dragonborn, by the power of Kyne, by the power of Shor, and by the power of Atmora-of-old"_

The mighty roar assaulted him as he stood fast. The sound beyond what sound could be.

"**Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok."**

"_become now Ysmir, Dragon of the North. Remember these words."_

And with the finale thunderclap of sound, the Greybeards lowered their arms.

"You have tasted our breath Dovahkiin. And passed unscathed" He looks to brother Argnier who had spoken "The way to the summit of the Throat of the World is now open to you. Come. We must teach you a Th'uum , which will show you the way."

OOOOO

** "LokVahKoor!" **the blast scattering wind and snow alike into stillness. He marched onward and upward into the clouds. The air was getting thin up here, He had to stop for a moment to survey his path. The shout had proven key to his passage of a certain pass. Without it he would have been killed by the raw wind coming off the mountain. Of course the rickety bridge he had had to cross had done it's best too. Another bend and he broke through the cloud level, to the ever-bright expanse of the peak. The Greybeards had given him the name of their master finally and he could almost taste the name itself. But his command of the dragon language was not complete yet. He knew Paarthurnax was Dovah but not its true meaning, and as he approached the summit itself, he figured it was time for him to find out.

The crest of the mountain had multiple items of interest, one was a ruined wall similar to the one he had encountered in Bleak Falls Barrow, another was what he could only call a ripple in the air. It was very curious to look at, as if any movement would cause it to reform into something else. He was studying this ripple of reality with a the ground trembled beneath him in a way he had become very familiar with over the last few weeks. He could hear and feel the Dovah's breath behind him, a rush and fall of wind. He slowly turned to face what may have been the oldest dragon he had ever seen. And it was just about touching him.

The wise old eyes studied him with great intrest, and even though he knew this was a beast of destruction, the only emotion He could ascribe to the Dov was curiosity. And the it opened its jaw slightly in a way he had never seen before.

_ "__**Drem Yol Lok**__. (your fire lies in peace) Greetings, __**wunduniik **__(traveler). I am __**Paarthurnax**__. Who are you? What brings you to my __**strunmah**__ ... my mountain?" it_ took a moment to realize that this one had asked him a polite question, which deserved an answer "**I am Dovahkiin. I have come to learn." **what only could be described as a deep gravelly chuckle came from the mighty beast. _"__**Drem**__. Patience. There are formalities that must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the __**dov**__. By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my __**Thu'um**__! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are __**Dovahkiin!"**_

And with that the beasts head whipped to point at the broken wall,

"**YOL TOOR SHUUL!"**

The blast was like nothing he had experienced before. A massive column of flame blasted the wall. After, he could see written in flame, three words of power.

_ "A gift, __**Dovahkiin. Yol**__. Understand __**Fire**__ as the __**Dov**__ do." _his mind reeled as the dragon spread It's mighty wings and gifted him with the knowledge, the mist bridge forming between Him and the Dovah_. "Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, __**but as Dovah**_!" and with the link had come more knowledge then he thought possible. And how to properly greet another Dov.

He faced the Mighty Dovah and drew deep of the Wind.

"_**YOL TOOR SHUUL!"**_

As the great blast of fire roiled over the Old Dovah's body, It seemed to revel in the blast of heat. "_AAhhh to be greeted as Dov once again! The __**DovahSos **(dragon blood) __runs strong in you!" _The Old One stretched his wings and faced Him once more. _"hmm, So you wish to Learn? Come! Join me in **Tinvaak,** And we shall see if your mind is open."_

OOOOO

She woke in fear and panic, an all to often occurrence these days. Her room frosted in ice. She sighs, and rubs the nightmare which haunts her from her eyes. It was the same dream over and over, she would stand in front of the assembled guests and her Curse would show itself. Always differently in the dream, sometimes its was something minor, a little frosting of the emblems of office she would hold in the ceremony. Other times, she immediately shrugged away the memories. The other times she did not want to remember. She had practiced for weeks now attempting the proper pose with minor objects. Always ending in failure, it seemed she had less control now then ever before. She gets out of bed and walks to the window in her night clothes, passing the roaring fire the servants set every night, the only way to prevent and thaw her Curse . She could only hope, because the day she dreaded was breaking the horizon. And as the first rays of dawn caress her face she looks to the painting of her mother and father on her nightstand and repeats the oath her father gave to her to uphold "Conceal, Don't feel. Don't let them in. Don't let It show."

OOOOO

The man thumped the heavy wooden door decorated with green and gold. "my lady? It's time to get up!" he listens for a moment knowing the young women on the other side was most likely still sound asleep at this late morning hour, when she finally replies with a mumble he can barely understand. "I'm sorry to wake you ma'am," "oh no I've been up for hours…" he grins at that as he hears a most unladylike snore from the room, followed quickly by "Who is it?!" "It's still me, Ma'am. It time to get ready!" "ok….Ready for what?…" "your sisters coronation, ma'am?" he listens for a moment with a smile as he hears her repeat what he said, and then an excited gasp "It's Coronation Day!"

OOOOO

The ships had been gathering in the harbor now for days Kristoph noted. And the palace staff had paid him handsomely for the load of High Mountain ice he had just brought in, some sort of major shindig going on he gathered. But to sell a load that quickly and easily never bothered him in the slightest. Now it was time for him and his buddy Sven to have a little celebration of their own. A nudge to his elbow and he turned to see his buddy practically jumping and fidgeting, the question plan as day to him "what is it Sven? _Give me a snack?" _he holds a carrot up in the air _"_What's the magic word? _Please?!" _and with that Sven hopped up and stole the carrot right out of his hand, "ahh ah ah, share" and the big reindeer spat the end of the carrot out for Kristoph to break and have his bit. "buddy we are going to have a good week, heck, a good month! If we can keep this up. Going to have to go for another load tonight. But first.." he pulls out his purse and looks at his sled, converted into a wagon with no snow, a smile for Sven "think we should get the old girl painted and paid off?"

OOOOO

Dark eyes watched as the ship pulled up to the dock. The owner of them watching as the crew jumped to their tasks with great haste. Excellence was demanded, especially today. And the dark one would not allow anything to mar the perception they needed for the plan to work. No today was but one step more down the path. And to misstep. A shudder. No this would go as planned, time was not a factor in this. All the time in the world for this. The plan allowed for it. And failure was not an option.

OOOOO

The elder duke stepped onto the wharf his two bodyguards flanking him. It was a fine Early summer day here in Arendell, and he had accepted the invitation mostly because as their most valuable trading partner. But he didn't know anything about the royal family. This made him nervous and the duke prided himself on knowing everything he could about his trading partners. It made for good business. For Weselton of course. And with the shut gates opening for the first time in years, he planned on finding out as much as possible.

OOOOO

The Princess of Arendell wandered the docks, her two bodyguards staying a respectful distance back. To be outside was one of her best feelings. Right up there with sleeping in, and chocolates. A spin to take it all in, and a simple song on her lips as she turned a sudden corner and raced to the end knowing her bodyguards would have some catching up to do. A small giggle as she disappeared around a corner, things where going splendidly today.

She found herself skipping lightly down the docks her soft blue eyes twinkling in the bright daylight. Humming a tune she rounded a corner, and almost made it out of the way of the horse coming in the opposite direction, almost. Less then 90 lbs of girl was catapulted into a small dinghy on the edge of the dock. A small screech of surprise escaped her, especially when the boat began to slide off the dock, but a well placed hoof levered the boat to level. Again bouncing her around "Heeyyy!" the rider of the horse quickly stammered a question "I'm, I'm so sorry are you hurt?" she took in his figure as he dismounted into the dinghy and offered his hand to help her up. She thought he was the most handsome man she had ever met, although she did not have much to compare that to. Tall, broad of shoulder, and very well dressed, she hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to help her up, he himself seemed to be staring into her eyes when he seemed to shake himself. He gave a slight bow and introduced himself "Prince Hans of the Southern Isle's" she remembered herself a split second later and curtsied to him "Princess Anna of Arendell"

The sudden look across his face was one of sheer panic, as he bowed again to her "Princess?! My lady!" the horse took its lead from his master and lifted his hoof slightly in a customary flourish. But that happened to be the hoof holding the boat level. The two suddenly found themselves knocked off balance and almost into the harbor. The horse noticed this and being fairly intelligent immediately put the boat level only to toss the princess on top of the prince. And she began to apologize, rapidly "I'm sorry! Oh boy this is awkward, not that your awkward, your gorgeous. Wait, What!?" after he and her got untangled from each other, "I would like to officially apologize for nearly running over the Princess of Arendell with my horse. And for every moment after." "No it's okay. If it had been my sister well." a roll of her eyes as she moved to step out of the boat only to come face to face with his horse "oh hello." a skritch under the chin got her an approving knicker, and she moved off to the side "but it's only me." a chuckle from the prince at that. "only you?" an "umm-hmmm" from her as she stare into his very dreamy eyes.

The bells tolling broke into her staring at his face, and a wide eyed look of I'm late broke onto her face. "The bells. The Coronation, I'm late!" she waved to the Prince of the Southern Isle's and backed away him. "Umm, Bye?" he waved back "Bye!" the horse again took it's cue and lifted it's hoof once again in farewell as she dashed off. The one holding that happened to be holding the boat in place. "oh-no." and Gravity once again proved she was a Harsh Mistress.

OOOOO

She steps forth into the Church of the Nine, the hymn of praise being sung by a choir. Her hair braided up with a ribbon of ice blue, a royal dress of blue and black with intricate designs running it's length. She walks at a stately pace to the dais, the elder bishop awaiting. Her Beloved Sister standing off to the side, wearing a smile of happiness for Her. She showed nothing, concealing all. Her insides churned at the thought of all these people around. She calmed herself, she made herself feel nothing. She stepped onto the dais the assembled guests following her every move. Her heart raced in her chest as the choir finished its hymn. The elder bishop said a few words in the old tongue, and lifted from the attendants pillow the Crown of Arendell. After a few more words spoken he asked her if she willingly accepted the fate of the kingdom in her hands, she agreed and bowing slightly he placed the Crown upon her, settling the small piece of gold and blue diamond in her hair. She stood and before her was her Nightmare made real. The Symbols of Arendell, The Crocus and the Scepter. She reached to take them up. The bishop cough apologetically, "My lady. your gloves" he whispered to her. By long standing tradition, the symbols were held in bare hands. She is terrified. Her heart races. She slowly removes them and places the only thing holding the Curse in check on the pillow between the Symbols. The Oath races through her mind as she reaches for them. She repeats it to herself again and again, as she lifts the Scepter and Crocus. She turns and stands in front of them all, her hands gripping tight. The bishop is speaking a benediction, she spares a glance to her hands, and bites her lip as the Curse shows itself, frost rising on the metal around her hands. And as if the nine had mercy on her the bishop finally spoke "….I pronounce to Thee Assembled here! Queen Elsa of Arendell!" and she turns and places as quickly as possible the symbols on the held pillow, and quickly pulls on her gloves. The crowd within the chapel echoes the bishop as she turns back to them, her hands clasped in front a small smile on her lips at the tiny victory over her Curse. And the crowd gathered shouts as one.

"_Queen Elsa of Arendell!"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 8**

** Tinvaak. **The word had multiple meanings, to talk, to argue, to hold conversation. The Dovahkiin and the Dovah spoke for a long time, shifting between the two languages when necessary. Diplomacy, philosophy, the **Tinvaak **ranged around many articles of interest. And He learned, listened and told of His Quest.

The old Dov had pondered the question, and as dawn broke upon the day after they had first met. He finally answered the Dovahkiin's question, partially. "_there may be a way to halt Alduin. But it will not be easy . __**Gol ahrk yol voknau hin zen (stones and fire upon your path) **__A __**thu'um**__ made by man against __**Dovah." **_He thought on this and whispered his reply "Do you know this thu'um?" "_ No. __**Krosis**__. It is …__** Vomindoraan **__… Incomprehensible to a __**dov.**__" _The old Hermit looks away from Him for a short period as if weighing his next words, and when he turns back the weight of knowledge is heavy in them "_Tell me __**Dovahkiin**__. Why do you think I stay upon this mountain?" _He is surprised by this question and can only think of one answer "Dragons like mountains?" the old Dov chuckles at this "_**Vahzah nuz Hahjok (true but false), **__on top of this __**strunmah **__is the place where Alduin was first defeated by the first of the __**Sahkren (Tongue). **__Using the __**Kel…**__The Elder Scroll. They cast Him outside of Time, __**voth oblaan (with foul ending).**__ and I have Guarded this __**dulvaan (peak) **__since then. You were studying its very spot when I came." _the Dragonborn's head snaps to the ripple in the fabric of reality "_It is the __**Tiid-Ahraan**__… the time-wound. If one were to bring the __**Kel **__here, one may cast themselves to the beginning of it, and learn the __**Thu'um**__ from those who created it."_

OOOOO

He descends the mountain from High Hrothgar, the old Dov's information running through his mind. He had spoken with Master Arngeir upon his return from the Throat of the World. The old Greybeards admonition was clear when he had asked about what he had learned. _"You are beginning to delve into things best left alone, Dovahkiin. But it seems you are decided on this course of action. The Mages of Winterhold may be of use to you. Be warned , they are not to be trusted." _he would head this warning, many things he had overheard from others supported it. He mounts up on the **Key(horse), **and begins his **Kurlah (journey) **to the city of Winterhold**. **

OOOOO

The Blade moved smoothly through the underbrush, her elder companion beside her. They both made little noise as the approached a solitary campfire at the base of Illidan's Folly. This was the meeting spot she had proposed to the Dovahkiin when she had left him, the urgent contact letter in her hands. He had been adamant to get to the Greybeards, something she strongly disagreed with. But had been unable to change his mind. It had been plain to her that he didn't trust her. And so she had left to find the one she currently was sneaking through the brush with.

Her companion, Esbern, was a lore master of the Blades. And his summons had taken her full attention, of course he had been in deep trouble too, with the Thalmor breathing down their necks. "Do you think its him?" he whispered. A shrug was her reply barely seen in the darkness. They moved farther forward, and she could make out an armored figure tending the campfire. Using hand signals she instructed Esbern to follow her silently as they approached the camp. It was when she lost sight of the camp as she moved around a large tree with Esbern behind her, she lost sight of the figure. She halted, her hand in the freeze signal. She felt more than heard Esbern halt. She carefully scanned the camp now in full view, the lone horse tethered to a small stump. A thump, and she spun pulling her Akaviri Katana, to intercept the hilt rushing towards her. A kick to her ribs, and she was suddenly disarmed, her katana spinning across the camp to embed itself in a tree. Twin swords were suddenly at her neck, ready to decapitate her. She froze and slowly looked into the eyes of her attacker.

The Dragonborn recognized her in the firelight, and removed his blades from her neck. The subtle whisper reached out for her "That wasn't the best of idea's, trying to sneak up on me." he held out a hand to help her up after sheathing his weapons, "I'm sorry but I didn't recognize you in the darkness." the rumble which followed his words, was almost as reassuring as his face though it seemed smaller than before. "We weren't sure it was you either," she looked to Esbern with concern "is he?' "He's fine. Little tap on the head." He easily picks the old Blade up, to carry him into camp "going to have one oblivion sized headache when he comes to, though"

OOOOO

It didn't take long for Esbern to wake back up, and the Dovahkiin immediately apologized to the old man for knocking him out. A chuckle came from the older man "it's been something that happens from time to time lately." holding a damp cloth to his head. The Loremaster looked to the Blade, "this is the one you told me bout?" a nod from her "Yes, Dovahkiin? This is Esbern, Grand Loremaster of the Blades. Esbern, this is the Dovahkiin." "well I'm pleased to meet you young man, though I think your greeting could use some improvement." this said with a chuckle. A half grin was directed across the fire to the old man. The Blade then got to business "So, what did you learn from the Greybeards? And how did you disarm me like that?" "I was a solider once." this said with a shrug as if that explained everything. "And as for the Greybeards they taught me many things…"

It took a good few hours of question and answer to get the full story out, save the name and identity of Paarthurnax, and what he needed to do next. Esbern summed it up quickly, "An Elder Scroll. The Greybeards were correct. The mages will be th' only ones to know where one might be, unless you want to travel all of Tamriel." "Not an option Esbern" "I know Delphine, time is to short for that." replied Esbern. The Dragonborn spoke, a trembling of the ground following his words "It's best we turn in, we need to cover a lot of ground tomorrow."

OOOOO

Winterhold was a city on hard times, the guild as well it seemed. Most of the city had been destroyed in a cataclysm before He had been born, leaving only a few ruined houses and the guilds castle. They did their best to remain inconspicuous as they rode in but it seemed strangers were a rarity these days. And they garnered a bit of attention.

The walk up to the bridge across the chasm of Winterhold was uneventful save a few locals pausing in their daily routine to watch them pass. Delphine spoke up as the neared the bridge "remember we don't want any attention, the Thalmor and others are bound to have eyes here." the look directed her way spoke volumes. A huff "well I don't want a repeat of what happened two days ago."

OOOOO

_Two days previously._

The day was bright and warm as they set out over one final pass before they reached the plains of Winterhold. The three traveled without horses, the trail they followed being too steep. Although Delphine was happy they had made good progress so far she was worried. Not for her or Esbern but the one they only knew as Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin. That man was angry, he put on a façade of civility and generally distant demeanor. But his eyes. In them she saw pain and anger the likes she had never seen, even Esbern seemed ill at ease around him. He didn't talk much, his replies short, and only speaking when absolutely necessary, if anything he was quieter than before.

She had decided to test him the other day seeing he was restless in camp. So she had drawn him into some sword practice. And quickly learned that her disarmament had not been a fluke. She considered herself to be a very good swordswoman but the Dovahkiin, His swordsmanship was beyond anything she had ever seen before. And she believed she would never see his match again. Just those few short moments of sparing had taught her things she had never known.

She still didn't know anything about his past, he had simply appeared in Helgen during the first attack. And he wasn't answering any of her questions. Anything close and he closed up and stopped talking. A mystery she didn't like, but she did know one thing, he had a special place in his heart for the Thalmor. One nobody wanted to see.

They were surrounded without warning, Mer appearing in front and behind them. A high ranking Thalmor approached and began to order them about in a high nasal voice "drop your weapons and prepare to be interrogated." she moved instantly to the side of the Dovahkiin, and whispered she would handle this, a cautionary hand on his arm,. She didn't want them to know who they were dealing with just yet "I beg your pardon but we are just travelers on this road, what authority do you have to order us about." she had deliberately adopted the tone of a high servant, a plan she had discussed with her companions just in case. " I have all the authority woman, now drop your weapons." behind the Thalmor another leaned over, having looked at Esbern, and whispered to his commander. Delphine could tell this was going to go downhill very quickly. "especially since you are traveling with a wanted felon." the Thalmor looked to the Dovahkiin, "perhaps you didn't here me. Drop. Your. Weap…." she heard the intake of breath as he looked full in the face of the man standing beside her. The man who she heard draw in a deep breath. She and Esbern both clamped there hands over there ears, knowing what was coming. And Unrelenting Force ripped through the air.

OOOOO

The ambush had been obliterated. The first shout knocking down and dazing most of them in one shot. She shook her head at the memory. She knew the old tales. But to see them reenacted before her was something else entirely. And his swordsmanship, he had rushed the rest and took them on as one. The ring of steel had been almost continuous. The worst part to her though, was when she had seen his face, and what she saw there troubled her greatly.

Another shake, as they walked up to a guard upon the bridge, a High elf woman, who looked up from the book she was studying at their approach. "Can I help you?" "we would like to enter the guild." Delphine asked "we need help to find something." the elven female looked pained at this, "I would like to help, but I'm afraid that I cannot let anybody in without a proper demonstration of magic, too many fools have entered and meddled with things they don't understand you see. There have been…incidents." Delphine was a little taken aback at this and started to argue with the lady.

He walks to the edge figuring Delphine would either convince her or they would find another way. He studied the keep across the chasm, one hell of a spot. The pinnacle the keep rested on was the only piece of unbroken land for miles. Well over two thousand feet tall. He did not look forward to ascending that, which was rapidly becoming evident, since the high elf would budge from her duty. He finally lost his patience, already short to begin with, and walked over to Delphine, **"We don't have all the time in the world Delphine. We can go someplace else, Solitude might have a library we can use." **the edge to his voice, not to mention the loud rumble due to his slowly burning anger silenced them both. The open mouthed look on the mages face was comical to say the least. "You… You…" the blonde mage stammered. He decided the Khajiit was out of the bag anyways. **"I am the Dovahkiin." **the rumble of power confirming his words, and making small stones dance on the ground. The mage's open shock amused him. She seemed to gather her wits, as Delphine asked him if it was wise to reveal himself, a shrug was his reply. After a few moments the mage spoke again "I think if you demonstrated, what do you call it? A yell? Shout? That would be enough to satisfy the rules." He could see her mind was running like a rabbit, probably wanting to study Him now, and turned away from her with a nod. Delphine decided to warn her "Cover your ears. It's loud." as she and Esbern took her own advise. "what do you mean it's…" _**"FusRoDah!" **_the thunderclap of sound drowning out her last words, and bending the air in front of him.

OOOOO

The sound dazed mage lead them into the courtyard of the keep were it was very obvious many had heard his demonstration. And many were preparing to defend the keep it seemed. A quick and hurried discussion was started when the mage which had been watching the bridge, rushed up to another which seemed to hold some high rank. A smallish Breton woman, though if her robes were anything to go by, she was of very high rank, both inside and out of the guild. After a hurried conversation the Breton turned a gave the all clear to the rest, and then turned her attention to the group of travelers.

"My Greetings. I am Mirabelle Ervine, head of tutelage and second to the Archmage. And you are?" Delphine nudges Him forward with a smirk, his sour glare only making it turn into a full blown smile. **"I am the Dovahkiin. My companions and I seek information about the location of an item of importance." **"And what would this item be?" **"the Kel" **"excuse me?" at the look of her puzzlement he realizes he spoke in Dovah and quickly corrects himself **"an Elder Scroll."**

OOOOO

The ball room was a hive of activity, a band playing in the corner, food laden tables that bent under their loads. The guests were currently watching and participating in a dance, one of complicated step and turn. As the dance finishes, there is a clearing of throat and all turn to the herald, as he announces "Queen Elsa of Arendell!" and all bow with respect as she enters to stand in front of the throne. "Princess Anna of Arendell" the young woman scampers forward to stand at the base of the dais, a small wave to the crowd. The herald moves forward and against her protests places her near the queen, though she quickly puts one more pace between them. With a final fanfare, and a wave fro the Queen, the party resumes. She sees her Beloved Sister, her awkward pose, the white mark in her hair, and decides that it would be good to speak to her.

"Hi." Anna starts at her sisters smooth timbre and realizes that it was directed at her. "umm, Hi!" her reply as awkward as she felt in front of her radiant sister, a blush on her cheeks.

She notes her Beloved Sister had definitely dressed up for this occasion, in a green summer dress that exposed a lot of skin, in her opinion, but she wore it very well, and honestly complements her "You look beautiful." her Beloved Sisters stammered reply brought a widening smile to Her face "um Thank you! You look beautifuller, not that you look fuller, but more beautiful….wait, what?" She had to admit the honest smile and reply felt good to have "Thank you! So! This is what a party looks like." as their gaze sweeps the hall. Her beloved sister "It's warmer than I thought" and Her "what is that delicious smell?" the near identical turning and sniffing of the air would have removed any doubt to any onlookers that these two were sisters, as the next words are spoken in unison "mmmMM Chocolate!" with a shared giggle as they stared into each others faces.

A cleared throat to catch their attention, and the herald steps forth "your majesty? The Duke of Weaseltown!" the elder duke immediately corrects him "Weselton! It's Weselton, your majesty." with a bow too her and her sister he continued "as your closest partner in trade. It seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." the elder duke jumped into what could only be called a flourish of the body as a demonstration of his dancing "skills" he obviously did not anticipate his hairpiece almost falling off as he dipped into a deep bow at the finish of the demonstration. The two sisters immediately had to stifle their giggles at the humorous display. The Queen apologized "I'm sorry but I don't dance," the duke seemed a little taken aback at this "but my sister does." her smile at the sputtering of her Beloved Sister's "I don't think so" and the dukes "lucky you" as she was hauled away by the man was apologetic, and with a small "sorry?!" and wave she watched as the comical elderly man proceeded to dance. If that could be called dancing.

She watched and felt a warm center of contentment as her sister finally walked up, almost staggering and readjusting her dress. She could not resist the urge to tease her "well he seemed energetic?" and smiled at her sisters exasperated reply "especially for a man in heels!" a shared giggle. "This is so wonderful Elsa! I wish it could be like this forever." "So do I" Her words bring a painful reminder to her thoughts, and her smile falls as she looks at the reminder of her Curse in her sisters hair "But it can't." her sisters confused reply at this only twists the pain deeper. "Well. Why not?" "It just can't!" as she turns away, her pain at shattering her sisters dreams, a grim counterpoint to the festival around them. She can hear the pain in her sisters voice as she excuses herself, and she turns slightly to watch her go. She soon loses sight of her in the crowd, and cannot help but feel.

OOOOO

Her heart aching at her sisters sudden statement, her denial of the closeness that they shared filled her eyes. She slipped through the crowd not watching where she was going, when a sudden unintentional bump pushed her off balance, her feet scrabbling to find purchase only to catch on the hem of her dress. She lets out a small yelp as she falls backwards when her hand is caught halting her progress to the floor. She looks and recognizes her rescuer "Prince Hans!" "Heh, glad I caught you." he pulls her up to standing, the band in the corner starts to play and since they are already close her pulls her into the stately dance surrounding them.

OOOOO

Dark eyes watched as the Prince and Princess danced. They looked to the Queen, this was not to plan, but the plan needed to change. Something would need to be done, but there was time. There was always time. And the discussion of change had been fruitful. New plans were laid. And the queen was not in them.

OOOOO

The Prince and Princess danced and chatted throughout the evening and well into the night. Their thoughts and dreams shared and similar. The past of both twined around their siblings, and the mutual issues each had had relating to them. They found each had a mutual love of singing and dancing. And both indulged in minor duet apart from the guests. Wandering the harbor, grounds, and walls of the castle, they shared and laughed and smiled. Each growing more excited about the other. It was love at first sight. And when he proposed, she said yes.

OOOOO

The two pushed their way through the crowd, looking to find her sister, and spotted her mingling on the floor. "Oh there she is! Elsa!" upon hearing her Beloved sister calling her name she turns, and spots her dragging a very well dressed man along behind her. Her sister curtsies, obviously on her best behavior for the stranger "Queen Elsa," she smiles slightly at her sisters obvious formality "I would like to introduce you to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She nods a greeting to the younger man and turns a questioning look to her Beloved Sister, who is practically jumping with excitement. And she started to explain "we would like" he joins in "your blessing" and after a quick look into each others eyes they finish together "of our marriage!"

"Marriage?!" She can barely process the revelation "I'm sorry, I'm confused." but the two were already talking about the ceremony, and something about food, and brothers "wait, wait! Slow down. No one is getting married, and no one is living here." she cannot believe her sister is rushing so fast but her words stop the red-blond girls excited chatter as if she had slapped her. "wait, what?" she sees her Beloved Sisters eyes and quickly decides her course "May I talk to you please," she glances around "alone?" the fiery redheads reply dashes that "No." she links her arm with the prince who is looking decidedly uncomfortable "whatever you have to say you can say to both of us."

Her eyes slightly widen, and She repeats the Mantra of her father in her mind composing herself "Fine. You cant marry a man you just met." "You can if its true love!" she tries to reason with her "Anna, what do you know about true love?" but any hope of reason is dashed "More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" her heart breaks at this, for truth is always a hammer's blow. And she gives the only response she can "You ask for my blessing. But My answer is no." She looks down and away at her Beloved Sisters fallen face "now if you will excuse me." as she turns to walk away, the Prince speaks up "Your majesty if I may ease.." She cuts him of sharply "No. You may not. A.. And I.. I think you should Go." as She passes a guard She gives a final order.

"The party is over. Close the gates."

The Princess of Arendell cannot believe her ears. "What? Elsa no, please!"

Her beloved sister grabs and pulls off that which keeps Her Curse in check.

"Give me my glove!" "Elsa no. Please, please! I cant live like this anymore!"

She cannot hold her hurt at these words from her beloved sister, and sets her free.

"Then Leave."

Her tears fill her eyes. She turns and walks away.

"What did I ever do to you?!" her Beloved sister cries aloud

"Enough Anna…" she holds her hand in check

"No! Why do you shut me out?!"

Her Agony rises with each word, twisting deeper,

"Why do you shut the world out?!"

She holds herself tight, the questions piercing Her.

"**What are you so afraid of?!"**

The twisting rise of Her bare hand, she turns around, with a rising shout

"I. Said**. Enough**!"

Her Curse strikes the floor in front of Her, a bristling wall of spikes.

The old duke whispers the Accusation

"Sorcery!"

He shields himself behind his two guards.

Her heart stops as time stands still. She looks into the wide eyes of all around Her.

She has broken the Oath.

She holds her bare hand, Her Curse revealed.

She flees into the waiting hall.

A quiet voice she barely hear behind her, the Beloved Sister

"Elsa?!"

She flees into the courtyard, those of common birth celebrating her coronation, she hears them call her their beautiful queen. She cannot hurt them! They make respectful way before her. She hears the old duke behind her "Stop her!". She turns, her eyes wide, her fear unbound. "Stay away!" she cries her hands held in front of her. "just stay away!" and a brilliant bolt of her curse flies towards him. He jumps away, landing on his side, he points to her "Monster!" she backs into a fountain and using her bare hand to steady herself, her curse slams into the stone. The fountain freezes in motion bound.

She hears the cries of panic, the cries of fear.

She hears the old trolls warning,

"Fear will be your Enemy"

She runs outside the castle to the harbor, as she hears her Beloved Sisters voice. "Elsa! Wait!"

She backs along a small pier, frost rising with each step.

Her foot slips from the stone only to not land in the water.

She looks and sees a brilliant glow of ice, a patch formed by her foot.

She tests her Curse and steps onto the still waters of the Fjord.

Each footfall extending the path she can take.

She looks back, to see her Beloved Sister. Hears her call Her name.

She runs, ice flowing from Her steps.

To where, She does not know, only that She must Run.

And keep Her Beloved Sister safe…

To Keep them All Safe.

From Her.

OOOOO

Anna rushes down after her Sister, She calls Her name. Anna sees Her look back, sees Her look to the hills. She runs across the Fjord, Her power freezing the water beneath Her as She runs. Anna slips as she takes the last few steps, Hans coming up beside her as kneeling, she watches her sister flee. She hears him whisper "The Fjord!" and she looks to see the rising tide of Ice engulf it, and the harbor, and Arendell.


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note: I do not own Skyrim or frozen**

**Note stop asking for spoilers I don't even know what's going to happen, I make this crap up as I go along. It will cross over. Eventually. Someday. Soonish.**

**Of Ice and Dragons **

**chapter 9**

The princess of Arendell, moved into the courtyard, the prince at her side "Did you know?" he questions her. "No." her reply defeated and unsure "I never knew." the crowd parts for the two as light snow begins to fall, the temperature dropping. From all about the same question is asked "Snow?!"

The Elder Duke of Weselton cried out with the falling flakes "Snow! The Queen has cursed this land!" the Princess immediately rebuffs him "She didn't mean this, She didn't mean any of this" "You! Are you a sorceress too?!" "What? No! I'm completely ordinary" the prince speaks up in support "That's right she is!" he seems to realize what he said and apologizes quickly "In the best way." she favors him a half smile at that. The duke however "She tried to Kill me!" "you slipped on the ice." was the annoyed response as the prince defended her "Her Ice!" The princess stepped in at this "It was an accident, She didn't mean too. She was scared. I pushed Her, and I'm the one who has to go after her." the duke immediately agreed to this as she raised her voice in command "Bring me My Horse!" the prince immediately objected to this "What!? No! it's too dangerous!" as her horse was brought up, saddled in record time she saw, she replied "Elsa is not dangerous." he sighed seeing she was set on this tried a different tact "Then I'm coming with you." "No. I need you here, to take care of Arendell." he looked at her with resolve and pledged with fist over heart "On my honor." She smiles to him as she mounts up and is handed her purse and cloak and once again raises her voice in command "I leave Prince Hans in charge" he holds her hand for a moment "Be Careful. If your not back in a week. I am going out after you. No matter what." another smile "I'll be back before you know it." and with a spurring kick to her horses side she rushes out of the castle after her Sister.

OOOOO

He hung on for life, a quick glance down told him he wouldn't survive the fall. the huge wings just behind him beat powerfully. Carrying the **Dovah** and it's unwanted passenger up into the sky. A shifted movement and he took the opportunity to pull one **Zahkrii **free and stab it back in farther up. His reward a screaming roar of pain and a dip in altitude. Moving around the great neck he finally positions himself to cut the hawser like tendon which powered the great wing. He could see a lake ahead, so watching the beasts path he readies himself, hopefully the water would brake his impact. With a swift motion the **Tuz** slices through, and he finds he has misjudged the **Dovah's** speed. He jumps, propelling himself towards the water below. He impacts, his armor taking some of the blow, skipping off the water, his body impacts again…

He wakes, his body bruised and battered, he is on the shore. He looks and sees the great carcass off to the side. Grumbling he gets to his feet, his head spins and he is forced to only breathe for as moment as the spinning subsides. And as before the form begins to burn without heat, the **Silfost** linking them together. When complete, He sits on a convenient rock after gathering his weapons, and sees the other three are coming. A mutter comes forth from the battered armored figure _**"There has got to be a better way of doing this…"**_

OOOOO

The newest member of their little group reached him first. Mirabelle Ervine, who after helping them find the information on the **Kel**, the Elder Scroll, asked to accompany them. Apparently there were several magical traps mentioned in the texts. One he knew was strictly illusion, but if one school of magic was involved why not others? So he had accepted, and now the Mage rushed up to check him over. The half shout from her was one of admiration mixed with a scolding tone of a teacher "what in oblivion?!" she pauses and calms herself "what in Tamriel convinced you to jump on it like that?" a half shrug as he waits for the other two with his horse **"their was an opportunity." **she pauses in her administrations of restorative magic at his cold reply, and applies a signature death glare upon him. But the eyes which meet hers are not the ones of a kind man. He locks her gaze and she is for a moment blinded by the fury in him. Even throughout his healing, his body is tense like a coiled spring. She resumes her work, what only had been deep scrapes and bruises now nothing more then a memory.

OOOOO

The Mage rode next to the Blade as the group moved into southern Skyrim, her eyes alert and wary. Twice now she had seen the Dovahkiin in action, once verses dragon, once verses a group of Highwaymen. Both times she had seen him barely able to restrain himself, always attacking. In battle what she could see of his face below his helm was a terrible mask of fury. And his eyes, she shuddered, what was growing in them was a darkness of the human spirit. She saw the Blade looking at her carefully, and decided it was time to ask a question, now that He was out of earshot. "Why do you travel with, Him." the last word a flat note. "Because He is the only one who can defeat Alduin. And there are no others I know of." the statement left a cold shard in her stomach "He is following a dark path." "All Dragonborn, save one, have fallen to it" the shocked look on her face must have been easily readable and the calm way the Blade looked at her conveyed a steely resolve "It is as if the All Father does not want men to grow too powerful. The greater the Dovahkiins power, the faster they fall." the mages shock at this did not stop her mind from working however "The Blades don't just guide and protect the Dragonborn, do they?" silence was her answer, and a very ugly one at that. The mage struggled to find something better to talk about "Who was the one who didn't fall?" she could see the debate rage on in the Blades eyes. "Stormcrown." and with that the Blade rode ahead.

OOOOO

They were approaching a place He did not want to go, weeks of travel had brought them into northern Colovia. Passing the ruined town of Helgen. He stops at the crossroads, knowing which path must be chosen, but fearing the one that would be harder.

The three behind him rode warily, more of their companion then anything else. With each day it seemed the darkness was gathering in him. His answers now shook the ground, when he bothered verbalizing at all, every ambush and small fight met with terrible ferocity. So when he moved off the path following a low worn trail, after seemingly looking for them, they followed out of sight.

"Where do you think He is going?" the Mage whispered to the Blade as they snuck along behind him. "I don't know, only thing down this trail is a couple of farms, burned just before Helgen, bandits is the official story." her tone and expression said how she felt about that. They watched as he rode up to the ruined shop of a blacksmith. And when he dismounted to kneel in front of a simple stone cairn, they found a part of their answer.

When He had left they looked closely at the mound, noting the simple wildflower left upon it. A simple inscription carved upon the headstone "Beloved Wife"

Esbern placed a flower next to the one left by the Dragonborn "When you take a good mans world, when you destroy everything he cares about. You create something that if left unchecked, consumes him. A darkness of the spirit, unbound." he looked into the eyes of the two younger women, "We do not have much time." the Blade nods "mount up we need to catch up with him, and I need to send a letter." the Mage piped up at this "Perhaps I can help with that."

OOOOO

The appearance of a Dremora at High Hrothgar was unusual, the letter it carried more so. It took the greybeards all of five minutes to read. And one set out to the summit to speak with the Hermit.

OOOOO

The decent into the Dwarven city of Blackreach was one the party would not soon forget. The old mechanical device they rode descending smoothly as the day it was made. Before them the massive underground city stretched forth, lit by giant blue glowing mushrooms. And dead in the center was a massive building, if their information was correct, that held the Elder Scroll.

Their movement had not gone unnoticed by the current inhabitants of the city. Falmer, blind twisted parodies of elves swarmed up out of the cracks to meet them, and be cut down. The had warned him about using His voice in such a derelict area, and he full heartedly agreed. One shout would probably bring half the city down on top of them.

After several hours of skirmishes and sneaking, the large building was in front of them. But what intrigued them the most was a metal globe suspended in midair with no visible support. "look! that's Tamriel!" as Esbern pointed to the continents naming them off one by one, "Akivir, Atmora, Yokuda which sank, Pyandonea, all of Nirn represented. Such a marvel." they all paused a moment to stare when the Dovahkiin pointed out something on the continent of Tamriel. Esbern looked closely "it looks like," he looked to the great elevators in the distance "exit points. But how can they all end here?" the Dragonborn pointed to one "Skyrim," the Blade looked to the indicated area "if we can find the proper lift, we'll be cutting our travels by three quarters." "Worth taking a look on our way out." from the Mage. The Dovahkiin coldly nods at this then gestures to the building, "Right, first things first"

OOOOO

Three traps, one of illusion, a fake wall. One of conjuration, a pile of bones reanimated into various forms, quickly destroyed. And one of mechanical force, and if it hadn't been for Esbern's quick thinking, They all would have been killed, as they now scooted on a path witch slowly brought them across a trapped floor to the central chamber.

Passing through massive bronze doors Esbern noted something about the construction "hmm, all of this seems to be built to support the dome." "well of course Esbern," came the Blades reply "it needs support." "No you don't understand Delphine. The dome is supported from the outside, like something was pressing outwards against it." he points to a thick column up on the side "And with great force."

They carefully approached the massive circular bronze portal in front of them, upon it strange runes were inscribed, Esbern took particular note "I can read two different sets of these runes, one is old Nedic, the other in an older dialect of Akavirii which I am not famillar with, but I do not understand the other two." the Blade looked expectantly at him "what do they say?" "Same message if I'm reading this correctly. Something about a key is needed, if one wants to get in. Give me a moment."

While the others sat and the old Loremaster studied the runes. He studies what looked like random scratches in the doors edge. They pulled at him, as if He should know what they were. He thought back over the last couple of weeks, a nagging suspicion that he had seen these before, frustration welling up, if only...

OOOOO

The Blade watched as the Dovahkiin studied the door. She was absolutely certain that he would rather Shout it open. But with the advanced state of the ruins around them, such an act would most certainly bring the ruins down on their heads. She could see now though the pain that drove him, clear as day, she wondered at how he hid it so well. But such pain could not be held for long. They had to hurry, and hope that they could get back in time for her plan to work. Then he grabbed his head and knelt on one knee…

OOOOO

The knowledge hits him like a thunderbolt, his head ringing with the sudden understanding he falls to a knee, the hammers blow of truth upon him.

The Blade is by his side in moments, she asks the mage a question but he cannot understand. He slowly gathers himself. The pain fading as he stands slowly, he looks to the outer edge of the portal, and reads the words written there. He sees the trap for what it is. And the Loremaster is reaching for its trigger.

He rushes forward, the race against time.

Startled cries behind him as he throws the two women backwards.

He almost shouts in warning, and barely contains himself

He reaches out, and grabs the hand of the Loremaster

Scant distance from the trap.

Esbern looks him in the eyes, frozen by the crushing grip. He is pulled away from the door, and the Dovahkiin points to something he didn't notice. "Divines have mercy…" the Blade comes forth after helping the Mage up. "What is it Esbern?" "the Dovahkiin has saved us from my stupidity, those scratches are the Written language of the Dovah. I can barely make them out, but they tell of a trap upon the door for those who cannot _Read_." his hand is released and he rubs his wrist from the grip. "the four inner rune sets are the trap. If one cannot read the outer ring, and follows the instructions on the inner, then one is killed."

He moves to the door drawing his **Zahkrii, **(sword) and laying it in his palm as Esbern explains "Blood of the dragon will open, his should do the trick." with a small cut to His palm He places his bleeding hand against the door. Lighted arcs spread in complex patterns from his hand to cover the portal, when they reach the edge after he removes his hand, the center opens with a hollow boom, and the sound of metal sliding on metal. With mechanical precision the portal seems to spiral open from the center. Seemingly folding out upon itself. The way now clear to them.

They slowly enter the chamber. Inside a complex mechanism, rotating about itself. A glow from the ceiling of unnatural light. The mage steps forth her notebook in hand " It looks like it's the same as the one the imperial mages guild found in Vardenfell, 1224 2nd era. We're in luck." with a sure hand she touches several gems on a pedestal in order "that should…." and the complex device slowed down, a subtle grinding from the machine as parts slowed to a halt. Clunks and clangs, the hiss of steam released. And slowly the machine parted to reveal their goal. Extending a catwalk to the center, a casket of metal obscuring their view. The Blade nudges him after a few moments "This is your honor." the look he directs to her gives her hope, as his open pain surfaces for but a moment.

He steps upon the catwalk moving forward into the mighty machines heart.

He sees the glow, a light not of this world.

It is not what He expects, a simple tube of white and gold.

He reaches out, and takes up that which will show him the way

The **Kel**, The Elder Scroll

OOOOO

OOOOO

They returned to the surface via the elevator marked by the symbol of Skyrim. Deduced from the globe of Nirn. The journey did not take long and the Mage and the Loremaster both made the assumption that magic was used to compress the journey. It also made it impossible to know where exactly the mighty underground fortress was.

They emerged into a cavern, the lift stopping with a jolt. They slowly made their way forward, stonework began to appear around them. Murals and carvings, "astonishing! Late second era Akaviri! You can see…" the Blade simply shook her head at the Loremaster's prattling. A half smile shared with the mage. But it was when they broke into a hall their torches illuminating a gargantuan mural in front of them. That Esbern trailed off into silence.

"by the nine, the Akaviri DragonWall.." after several minutes of staring "it depicts the coming of the last **Dovahkiin**. Look. See here? The Dovahkiin holding…" he stops as he hears the sudden intake of breath from the two women, and he realizes who he is holding. He looks upon the carven image of Him. "My boy. When I saw you at your home, kneeling in front of your wife's resting place. I did not understand fully. Now I do not either. But my understanding is awakening." he looked about at the rest of the Wall, and continues "It shows how Alduin was defeated long ago, cast out of the world by three great warriors, **Sahkren, **tongues. The shouted at him, and brought him low. But could not kill him. So they cast him out, to await the coming of the last **Dovahkiin**."

He looks at his companions, and sees the Dovahkiin lightly touching the face of his wife. He walks over an lightly rests a hand on his shoulder. He says nothing, but pats him twice and turns to the other two "come, we should go."

They leave him, a long moment passes.

He turns away finally, His heart low in His chest.

His Beloved surrounded in stone by Seven, cradled by Him,

With a Mighty Dragon enclosing all.

The darkness closes upon the wall once again.

And outside rain falls.

OOOOO

When they arrived at High Hrothgar, the Blade pulled Him aside by arm before entering to speak with Him. "If you want further help from me and Esbern, you will need to do something for us." a cold look and cocked eyebrow told of the dangerous ground she was treading "You will kill Paarthurnax," a surprised look barely entered his face "we knew who he was for centuries. And he must die for his crimes, no amount of atonement can repay for the atrocities He has committed." the burning flame in his eye's caused her to release his arm. "do this and we will be eternally in your debt." the cold look he gave her was one that almost turned her knees to water. And took a lot of effort to return. Without a word he turned away and entered the building. She sighed, the ground was set. Now they could only hope for the best.

Inside he used a series of hand gestures to the assembled old men, who responded in the same way. She was curious as to what they were saying but stayed silent with the Mage and Loremaster behind her. When He turned around finally, He gave a definite stay here gesture, and exited the room to the rear of the fortress. When they heard the hollow closing of the bronze door one of the old men finally spoke to her "I hope this plan of yours works, Blade. Or he will be lost to us. He may already be." "It's our only hope. Master Agnier. You know my duty." the old man looked at her, and replied in sorrow "All too well Blade. We are permitted to help, if this doesn't work, by sign of the Wind." the sharp looks the three traded between themselves made the old master wonder "You know of this?" "No. But we do understand."

OOOOO

His ascent was difficult, a storm battering the peak. He knows he can Shout it away, but chooses not too. He soon stands on the peak, and studies the **Tiid-Ahraan, **the Time Wound. It changes, and he can see beyond it the Mighty Dovah. The One whom he shared **Tinvaak. **They stare at each other through the storm about them, swirling snow and mist combined, He speaks first in solid Dovah **"The Blade wants me to kill you." **the dragons reply however was in the **joor(mortal)** tongue _"And will you?" _He advances to clear the distortion of the **Tiid-Ahraan **to stand in front of the old Dov by a few feet. He draws his Blades, but holds them loosely at his side **"You are said to have done great evil, killed many. Committed atrocities uncounted." **_"All true. I was Dovah, until I turned aside from that path, and became more then what I was." _He pauses at this He looks at the old Hermit, the ground trembles with each word **"why should I trust you" "**_**Onikaan ni ov**__. I would not trust another Dovah." _he sets his jaw and raises his blades but does not move as the old Dov stares him down. Making no move to attack or defend Itself. "_I can be trusted. I know this. But you do not. __**Onikaan ni ov dovah**__. It is always wise to mistrust a __**Dovah**__. I have overcome my nature only through meditation and long study of the Way of the Voice. No day goes by where I am not tempted to return to my inborn nature. __**Nir ahrk Krii, **__To hunt and kill." _He cannot move from His stance, a force greater then he ever felt stopping him from within. _"Your pain is not a true path Dovahkiin, __**ZinGrahDrog.**__ You hide from it, and it consumes you. You become more Dovah with each passing moment, yet you do nothing to stop it." _the old dov moves closer slowly _**"Hi mah kotin Vulom. **__You fall into Darkness."_his blades slowly lower, his mind thinking of the past few weeks. He sees again the faces of his companions, and their fear, fear of him. _"You must ask yourself, __**ZinGrahDrog. **__As I have asked myself. What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort? You have felt it all your life. The will to dominate others. You have fought it, your honor higher then all. But now you follow a darkened path"_

He holds his blades point down, the echoes of the Old Hermits words rumble about him **"Why?" **_"Because in you, is a shining hope. __**ZinGrahDrog**__" _**"I have no right to that name." **a belly chuckle rumbles forth from the old Dovah. _**"Hi lost enook ges wah tol Foraan. Gruin Saviik. **__It is who you are. We cannot change our name. it is given to us at our birth. And we must live it. Although some of us manage to rise above our names and be good. Others have names which are much easier to live." _He looks into the eyes of the old Dragon, and sees the ages of struggle needed to keep from falling back into the despairing destruction of his name, **Paarthurnax, **_**Ambition Overlord Cruelty**_. And if a Dovah could do this… He sheathes his swords, and stands in front of the Dovah. "**Krosis. My path shall change. When this is over, I shall be here. To begin the path of the Way of the Voice." **_"Your path is not set yet __**Dovahkiin.**__ But should you return, __**Krongrahkei, **__Victorious. Then I shall be ready to guide."_

The old dov looks to the Ripple in Reality,

"_It is time, stand in the center, and Prepare" _

He steps forward, he feels the weight of ages upon him.

He removes the scroll from his pouch, the** Kel**

He holds It in front of him, He looks around at Creation once more.

He unrolls the scroll,

And looks upon It,

**And Gazes into Eternity.**

OOOOO

_ The storm among the peak howls about two warriors, snow driven about by its blast. The corpse of a dragon before them the latest of kills. One a woman clad in steel, with no helm speaks "Hakon! A glorious day is it not? That is the seventh wyrm to fall to my blade today!" the second a larger man of bulky muscle replies to her "do you think beyond the blooding of your blade?" her short smiling response draws an exasperated huff. "what else is there?" the man named Hakon only shakes his head as he moves to join her at the peak and speaks again "The battle below goes ill. Gormlaith. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost." "You worry too much, brother. Victory will be ours"_

_ from behind his viewpoint an older man aproches the two dressed as a greybeard. Hakon addresses him "Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man." "He will come. He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?" the woman, Gormlaith chuckles at this "We've bloodied him well. Seven of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day." The old man seemed to stare at them with great intensity _"_But none have yet stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir..."_ the brash woman _"They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."_ _"You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength. Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll." From a back pouch the elder man drew out a very familiar object. The shock on the faces of the two warriors and the man speaks up "Felldir! We agreed not to us it!" "if you are correct then I wont need to." as he puts it away he notices the woman is looking to the north now "We shall find out soon enough. Alduin Approaches!"_

_ The three readied themselves and with a great shaking of the ground the Elder Spark of Creation landed upon the ground in front of them __**"Meyye!(fools!) Tahrodiis aanne!(Treacherous slaves!) Him hinde pah liiv!(Your hopes are all withered!) Zu'u hin daan!(Your doom is at hand!)" **_

_The three __**Sahkren**__ draw in a greet breath_

_And as one they shout upon Alduin_

"_**Joor!"**_

"_**Zah!"**_

"_**Frul!"**_

_His mind cringes at the dread Thu'um, it rings in his ears._

_ Alduin's flinch from Dragonrend is profound "__**Nivahriin joorre!(Treacherous mortals!) **__What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! __**Tahrodiis Paarthurnax**__! My teeth to his neck! But first... __**dir ko maar**__. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!" _

_ The woman Gormlaith rushes forth a defiant shout her battlecry as the other two do the same, Feldir casting the arts. "If I die today, it will not be in terror. You feel fear for the first time, worm. I see it in your eyes. Skyrim will be free!" a slash but Alduin is quick and snaps her up in his jaws as the man named Hakon slams his blade into the side of the great beast. Her broken body is thrown clear after the beast slams her into the ground. Hakon screams as he see's the woman killed "No, damn you! It's no use! Use the Scroll, Felldir! Now!" the older man steps back from his magical attack and draws forth The __**Kel **__as the man know as Hakon is thrown clear__** "**__Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk! Grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! __**You are banished**__! __**Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!**__" and with a thunderclap louder then sound, a light brighter then the sun and all the stars in the sky the Dread Spark of Creation vanished into time…_

_ The younger man picks himself up and approaches the elder. "Is it done?" the elder sighs as he sits upon a convenient outcropping of rock "no. He is only banished, and may the spirits of Sovengarde have mercy on our souls…"_

OOOOO

The first thing he saw when he came back to the realm of the living was snow. The second was a voice he recognized **"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!" **He turned to see the monstrous form speeding towards him, but before the great beast could strike, Paarthurnax slammed into the side of the Dread Spark twisting them overhead, the mighty Dovah battling in mid air. Bites and shouts and the two broke their grapple with Paarthurnax landing to the side battered"_**Lost funt.(you fail) **__You are too late, Alduin! __**Dovahkiin**__! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"_

He faces the World Eater, Its wings braking It to hover in midair.

A deep breath, his head hurts with the power of the words

"**Joor! Zah! Frul!"**

Mortal. Finite. Temporary.

The blast rips into the Dovah and for the first time he sees fear.

The faltering of Its wings, It smashes into the ground.

He rips his blades out of their sheathes and rushes the downed beast to strike at Its head. A snap of the jaws puts him on the defensive for but a moment as he deflects the strike. The great wings snap open but he moves to the side and slams a blade home. Another strike of the blades and the world eater manages to snap at him again. Back and forth the fight raged. Finally Alduin shouts and fire rolls towards him, he returns a blast of ice. The battle rages on. Ripping blasts and thunderous concussions rip the snow off the peak, exposing bare rock for the first time in centuries'. Rocks fall down the sides of the peak to disappear into the falling snow. Finally the Dovah attempts to fly again as He rushes forward thinking to end this, and as he closes a kick from the hind legs tumbles him backwards, as the World Eater rises into the sky.

_** "Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot!(my strength is the greatest) I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!"**_

The two left on top of the mountain peak stay side by side as the Dovah retreats. A rumble from Paarthurnax gets his attention **"Nikriin." **He can only agree.

OOOOO

They stand in a group the battle above bringing their fears forward. A continuous rolling thunder from the peak unsettling them. The greybeards looked worried and master Agneir spoke to the blade "He has Learned a Thu'um of great power." his face pale. "what is it?" "One we thought lost. He has learned Dragonrend."

For several long minutes the battle raged above, when suddenly all went quiet. Hours pass and with the first rays of dawn gracing the mount the storm having passed. A new voice roars out to the sky. The happy smiles on the greybeards faces instantly lightens her heart but she is confused "What is it?" "Paarthurnax gives thanks to Kyne. For this new day of life."

OOOOO

The battered warrior who walked back to High Hrothgar was not the same man who had left. She could still see the pain in his eyes, but it was shrouded by something else now. The Blade pulled herself tall as he walked up to her **"Ask yourself Blade," **a quieter then normal rumble at his whisper but louder all the same, she has to fight to keep from flinching at his voice **"is it better to be born good? Or to be evil and fight against it every day of your life?" **she looks him in the eye "that is a question only the divines can answer." a nod at this and He uses some hand signals to master Agneir "He says He will be back by tonight and requests that you three be ready to ride on the morrow. He is going to meditate." she nods an affirmative to Him and He moves off to the monastery "Do you think we were successful?" once he was out of earshot"I truly do not know Grandmaster of the Blades. But I suspect we may have shown him a slightly better path. Time will tell." She signals the other two "com'on we need to be ready."

OOOOO

As evening falls He stands on the cliff of Evenings light. He sees the **Bromenkun** in the sky, the great Northern Lights. He watches their interplay as he thinks on the days past. He feels shame for the first time in many days at his actions. Sorrow, that he caused inadvertent fear in those who should not fear him. He stands an lifts his face to the sky, and draws his sword. Placing the blade in his hand he prepares himself to give an oath, an oath to never again harm those around him. And when He is ready he finds something strange. He cannot. He holds the blade he tries to spill the blood necessary. But He cannot. He holds the blade in front of him and wills it again. _**He Cannot**_. _"Did I not tell you before? You Cannot make a False Oath." _He looks beyond his blade to Her, Her face well remembered, her shape made in the light of the **Bromenkun. **He drops the blade as he falls to his knees in front of her. And bows his head **"I cannot harm my friends again." "**_Even inadvertently? When in battle and you must use your __**Thu'um**__ to prevail, to defend those who cannot defend themselves? Even if it meant that those who are with you would be injured or killed by your voice? So that others would be free from injury? You and I both know that sometimes wars are fought, and the innocent suffer because of it. More often because those who use war do not use it swiftly enough. To limit the suffering of those innocents." _her touch lifts His eyes to Her's _"Live your battles as you did before my husband. Live your name." _She slowly backs into the air, a tear falls from his cheek. _"Do not be in sorrow my love, climb the path before you, and you will be free."_ And as He watches as she fades into the stars. The sky is clear once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**author note: I do not own Skyrim or frozen**

**ok guys couple of chapters coming up real quick, next one is written and getting polished, chapter 12, will have at the very end The Crossover. 13 will begin the true story I want to write.**

**I also have to admit the muse got her hands on some Ex-lax or something cause I have been on a roll. I now have the idea of an epic ending for this story. The trick will be getting there.**

**keep the reviews coming guys!**

**Of Ice and dragons**

**Chapter 10**

The large horse pushed through the snow pack easily enough, this third day of her searching. She was reduced to calling randomly for her Sister, and was beginning to feel that she had lost her. As she was riding near a steam with still flowing water, the temperature still dropping. Her dress, cloths, and simple cloak were beginning to become inadequate to the task of keeping her warm. She had noted a small traders post from the last ridgeline, and with any luck would be there by noon.

That luck changed very quickly. A snapping and popping as a tree fell, startled her horse causing him to rear. And dumping her in to the very cold stream. A startled cry and begging of her horse as it ran off, but to no avail. She pulls herself up and out the cold quickly digging into her. At least the trading post was very near by. But it was "cold….cold, cold, cold…."

OOOOO

Entering caused a small bell to tinkle, a blast of warmth which was very welcome, and a sort of short-ish but large shouldered man to come to her attention "Hoo-hooo! Big Summer Blow-out!" With a high voice. Who then proceeded to attempt to sell her all sorts of summer items with a very strange accent. "….and a sun balm of my own invention! Ya!" "uh well how about winter items? Like Boots and Dresses?" "that V'ould be in our V'inter department" with a helpful pointing, to what was the sorriest supply of winter gear she had ever seen. Well beggars cant be choosers.

After she had selected some boots which fit and an outfit of pink and deep purple, she laid them on the counter. And began to press the store man for information on anybody passing through, only for him to reply as he tallied up the purchase "the only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, dear." Just as she was preparing herself for sticker shock, the door banged open to reveal a large snow encrusted figure wrapped in winter gear, with only his eyes showing. "you and this fellow." and the shopkeeper proceeded to go through his sales pitch again. "Hoo-Hoo! Big Summer Blowout!"

OOOOO

Kristoph was not a happy camper. First off, after paying for his sled, and getting her a nice coat of varnish, one of the wheels broke. After fixing that, he found the ice storage shed only to find three others had beaten him to the good stuff, which sold the highest. Now it was snowing. In July! Storms and snow, ice and sleet. If it couldn't get any worse the temperature dropped so fast, he couldn't sell his load. Now he didn't have much of a problem as some with magic, you just had to ask his adoptive family. But this new queen had frozen the entire kingdom in day it seemed, her first official day! So now he was heading south in an attempt to get to someplace warmer. And that wasn't working out so well. He walked up to the counter where a pretty girl in a expensive summer dress appeared to be buying a winter outfit. His mood already in the dumps he wasn't exactly on his best behavior "Carrots." the girl jumped at his flat tone and non-sequitur "what?" he bent down and forward to look her in the eye "Carrots. Behind you." and with a small "oh", quickly moved out of his way.

Gathering up the carrots, plus a couple odds and ends, some rope and a replacement pick-ax for the one of his that broke. He laid everything on the counter. The gent behind was trying to get him into a conversation, but he wasn't really in the mood "Wow! A real howler in July! Yes? Var' ever could it be coming from?" he decided he could answer that one at least "The North Mountain." Yeah, only the tallest peak in the world. The young lady perked up at this and had a thoughtful look on her face. "how much?" indicating all the stuff he had decided on. A quick glance and the gent spat out a very disturbing answer "Forty." "What?! No ten!" they proceeded to argue about the price, with this little shopkeeper giving him every excuse in the book, "Listen. Ten. Help me out here." a little shuffling to move the carrots forward, and just those, started an argument on supply and demand. "listen you want to hear about supply and demand? I sell ice for a living!" and indicated his sled outside. The girl broke in at this "ooh that's a rough business to be in right now." a withering glare shut her up for the moment. "listen all I have is ten, help me out here." "Still forty," and the little crook proceeded to try and sell him a trip to the sauna out back as compensation.

With this the girl broke in "Excuse me, but did the weather from the Mountain seem," a pause "Magical to you?" Tired, irritable and cranky, he pulled his scarf down from his face and looked at her "Yes. Now back up. While I deal with this crook here." and with that the man behind the counter stood up, and up, and whoa. This guy was Big, really, really big. "v'at did you call me?" His landing was in soft snow at least.

OOOOO

"I am sorry for this violence" after what she had thought was a big man get tossed out like a sack of bad apples, "I will put in a quart a Vittlefish for no hard feeling. Ya?" "umm.." looking at the pile of supplies the man had left. A spark of an idea came at that moment, it would take the rest of her money, but it would be worth it.

OOOOO

After a bit of an argument with the reindeer owning northern tribesman, or barbarian in her opinion, and chucking the bag of items she had bought for him, at him. Anna had gotten him to take her up the north mountain. Finding out who she was hadn't fazed him in the least. Well maybe a little in that he insisted on calling her by her title after that.

The darkening sky, brought very cold temperatures as they raced up the mountain, the powerful reindeer, Sven, pulling them up it at a rate of speed Anna was a little uncomfortable with. "Hang on! We like to go fast!" determined not to show any nervousness she put her boots up on the dash and her hands behind her head quipping "I like fast!" this caused an immediate reaction, with Kristoph knocking her feet down and a were you born in a barn remark, before spitting on the spot her feet were resting and rubbing with his sleeve. Some had hit her and as she wiped her face "No. I was raised in a castle."

OOOOO

A few hours later into the ascent Kristoph finally put to voice the question which had been nagging him. "So what caused the queen to go all ice crazy, princess?" the answer was one he did not expect. And caused him to look at his royal passenger in disbelief "Wait! You got engaged to a man you just met that day!?" "Yes! Pay attention." the subsequent argument got heated. With him finally asking her a series of questions about the guy. Of all of her answers, none came close to even telling him that she even knew the true version of the man she called her true love. "Doesn't sound like true love to me." her sharp reply he should have expected "Oh? And your some sort of love expert?" that brought up bad memories, when his family had tried to warn him, well as what his grand Pabbie said "life was here for us to learn in." and he finally replied to her "No.. but I have 'friends' who are." this drew a sarcastic "Oh really? I'd like to meet these 'love experts'" Sven had slowed down and was looking real nervous. Which really got his attention. He turned to his passenger "quiet." but she wasn't paying any heed to that "no really I'd like to meet.." he held a hand to her mouth "no really, quiet."

The way he and the reindeer were acting finally gotten Anna's attention. As the ice harvester pulled a lamp from a hook on the side of the sled and started to look around with it. One nerve wracking moment later he held the hand lamp up high and she saw several pairs of eyes shining blue in the darkness, and heard a low growling from that direction. She heard him quietly but firmly whisper "Sven, Run!"

The sudden race against, blue eyed creatures trailing them, threw her back in the seat, and she saw the absolute fear in his eyes. "what are they?!" "Ice Wolves." Her heart stopped for a second, they were being chased by the most fearsome predator of winter. Made of the cold and ice surrounding them. Eldritch creatures from the dawn of time.

Kristoph let go of the reins trusting in Sven to run as fast as he could. Turning to the cargo spot, he grabbed and quickly lit a torch from his lamp. Her Highness decided to break in at this point "what do I do?" his sarcasm was lost on her "Nothing. Don't fall off, and don't get eaten." "What?!" this prompted him to reply as he kicked one of the wolves away "I don't trust your judgment!" "My judgment?!" as she grabbed his lute. "what woman," he pauses to grab and chuck a smallish ice wolf off the side, good they were recently formed, they had that much going for them, he would not want to think about it if this "Winter" went on any longer "Marries a man she just met?!" he finished. She looked as if she was going to hit him with his lute as she yelled out, "It's True Love!" and as he ducked she smacked a wolf off to the side. "whoa."

A warning bleat from Sven got their attention, as a canyon loomed out ahead of them. Princess cried out to his buddy "Get ready to jump Sven!" "You don't tell him what to do. I do!" at this he grabs his new bag of winter supplies, shoves it into her arms, and tosses the smallish girl onto Sven's back, with her giving a shocked yelp. Grabbing his knife he prepared to cut the traces and as the sled just reached the edge "Jump Sven!"

The Big Reindeer jumps,

His blade slashes the leather free.

He rides the sled through the air, and jumps as hard as he can.

Using his knife, he slams into the edge of the cliff and arrests his fall.

He looks down at the shattered remains of his beautiful sled, and mournfully "But I just paid it off." a hitch and his current predicament becomes the more pressing problem "oh, no." he begins to slide off the edge struggling all the way. His new ice ax with his new rope tied to it, suddenly parks itself in the snow pack in front of him.

"Grab On!" she yells and as soon as she see he has it in his grasp "Pull Sven! Pull!" and with the large reindeers help pulled Kristoph to safety.

He rolls onto his back as she rushes over to him, the ice wolves across the canyon growling and howling at their stolen meal. "whoa…" she turns to her guide and proceeds to apologize to him "I'll replace your sled. And everything in it." and then seeing he is not in the mood to talk to her, "and I understand if you don't want to help me any more." slowly makes her way off to the north.

A grunt and nudge from Sven cause him to sit up "No I don't want to help her anymore. In fact. This whole outing has put me off from helping anybody ever again. _But she'll die on her own_. I can live with that. _But you won't get your new sled then." _the absolute sincerity in his best bud's eyes really bored into him, and he flatly replied "Sometimes, I don't really like you." the reindeer knowing he got his way began panting and bouncing up and down. He raised his voice so the princess could hear him "Hold up! We're coming!" and her reply made him smile slightly as he noticed her being hopelessly lost "Really?! Oh sure. I'll let you tag along."

OOOOO

The Great doors of Dragonsreach boomed open, and the one known as Dovahkiin approached. The Jarl stood and went to greet the man, whom he called friend. "my Friend, welcome back. Have you been successful?" **"Partially.." **the thunder of His voice caused the Jarl to flinch, and everyone around as well, and twisted the younger man's lips in annoyance. One of His companions spoke up and began introductions, introducing herself, the Blade, introducing the other woman, The Mage, and after introducing Esbern "He will translate the Dovahkiin's finger speech, so we don't have to worry about blown-out eardrums. Or busted windows." "Come then, we shall talk on the Perch."

OOOOO

"You Want To What?!" the sheer audacity of the plan blew him away "I truly believe you have slipped your mind, my friend. To capture a Dragon in my castle?" the fingers moved again and Esbern spoke for him _"It is necessary, Jarl Balgruuf , I need to know where Alduin is hiding. And the only way to find out is to capture one of his top lieutenants. And you have the only place to do it." _a long sigh as the Jarl looked out over the plains from the Great Perch. He knew the young man would not request this lightly, and he drew another sigh. "I would like to help you my friend. But with both sides still squabbling over my city I cannot prepare for that and the collateral damage a dragon might cause in your capture of it. I don't have enough men." the Dovahkiin leans back in his chair to think for a moment, when he is struck by a wild idea. A Wild sneaky Idea. "_what if I got the two sides to agree to a truce?" _the Jarl looked strangely at him and He suspected his face had given off some strange motions as the Idea hit "What are you saying, Dovahkiin?" _"what if I called a truce conference?" _He could see the idea gaining momentum with the Jarl and then he spoke in favor and added a blisteringly refined addition to it "…and called it under the banner of the greybeards?" the Jarl's brother who was listening in on this spoke up "Their neutrality is legendary! It is a perfect way to get all sides to the table." "Hrongar is right. Under the banner of the Greybeards both General Tulius and Jarl Ulfric will agree to come." _"Then We have some riding to do." _

OOOOO

It had taken Her two whole days to reach the summit of the North mountain. Only stopping for food once and making sure no one had seen her face, though they had called her Lady at the quality of her clothes. She still wore her one glove, her other hand exposed. Looking around the mountainside, the bright white snow in the moons light, She sighs, at least her footprints were filled in by the storm.

Funny how life worked, as she looked at her bare hand. The storm about her howling. Mimicking the storm inside her. She had never shown her curse. And now, They all knew. And Her thoughts and feet stopped at this, They Knew. She didn't have to conceal it anymore. Ripping off her remaining glove, she looked at her bare hands, for the first time in her life, She could, just, Let. It. Go…

A wisp of her of Her Curse, Her Gift! Rose above her palm. She didn't have to conceal it anymore! She lashed her hand out to the side, a widening smile upon her face as she kicked up a small burst of crystalline flakes. No more misery of thinking about concealment. Slowly she walked up the mountainside, bursts of frost, snow and ice as she tested her limits, and wasn't finding any. The wind catches her cape, and she realizes that she did not feel the cold. What use is a cape? She undoes the clasp and it fly's away, the storm's winds lifting it into the air.

She worked Her Gift around, testing, releasing, all around Her the world seemed different. New. As if She had never seen it before. She reaches a cleft in the mountainside and with a motion of her hands raises the beginning of a staircase of frost and snow, coming up to it she thinks and lifting her hem, smacks her foot down and changes it into Ice. Running up it, her Gift creating the steps ahead of her.

The creation of the stair to the next ridge gave her an idea. And she looked around the small ridge she found herself on. It was perfect She thought, and once she rushed into the middle, She performed the foot stomp again, raising a gigantic snowflake of ice out of the ground. Gathering Herself, She instinctively knew what she must do, looking about she let her imagination come forth, and with a lift of her arms began to create.

From the snow, balanced on pedestals of ice, the snowflake rose up. And became Her centerpiece in the floor, throwing her arms out wide She willed walls into place. Every spark of her imagination willed into being, every piece of beauty flowing forth from her heart. She waves her hand at the floor and changes the giant crystals color slightly. Flashing her arms up, she wills the ceiling into place and from it a massive crystalline chandelier of Ice, each piece as flawless as the next. Creating in ice every thought she had.

When she is done, she looks about and realizes she has just created her new home. Home. She was home. She never had to go back. She sees a glimpse of herself in the ice, crown upon her. Taking off her crown, She looks at it at, her clothes. And chucking the crown away she reaches back and undoes Her bun, to let Her hair fall free in a braid. Free like herself. She wills the Ice around Her. Destroying the dress she wore as she created a new one of blue Ice with Her Gift. Willing a new cape of gossamer Ice into place, she lets herself free. She is Free! Free to be herself, free of the rules, free of everything!

Walking to the edge of a newly created balcony She sees the first rays of the sun, and feels them caress Her face. She looks to the sky, and is one with it. At peace for the first time in years as she feels the slow caress of the wind.

Queen Elsa was no more.

Now there was only Her.

Only Elsa.

OOOOO

The reception in the court of Jarl Ulfric was not a cordial one. The quartet being surrounded by armed guards, and one unhappy Jarl "I recognize you, Dovahkiin. You were at Helgen." _"Yes, I was" "_That question was not for you old man." **"He speaks in my stead for a reason, Jarl Ulfric." **the Thunderclap of His voice breaking several small windows and jolting back most of the armed men surrounding them. The now shocked Jarl spoke quietly "I see. Why are you here Dovahkiin?" _"To discuss a truce, so I can capture a Dovah, A Dragon, in the great hall of Dragonsreach."_

OOOOO

The pair of searchers walked through a newly frozen swamp by the looks of it, many drops of ice frozen in spectacular beauty of a Hanging Willows branches as they walked underneath them. The princess was entranced by what he saw every winter "I never thought winter could be, so, beautiful." and just as Kristoph was about to reply to her question a new voice answered her "Yes Pretty! Very Pretty!." they both looked about as they searched for the new deep voice. "Is just pretty! All sparkles and stuff! Makes me happy!"

"He.. Hello?" the princess stammered out, and shrugged to Kristoph. The two noticed Sven who was in front of them turn around, freeze, and began backing up slowly. The two slowly turned and before them… "Hello! My name…" and both of them cringed at the sheer size of the Snow Wolf in front of them, as big as a small horse. "My name …" a snow wolf which seemed to be sitting down. And talking. Though the strange part was his jaw wasn't moving. And as he spoke again they noticed a twinkle from a large fist sized gem held about his neck. "My name…? No remember name…" the way he seemed to deflate at this and lowered himself to the ground sparked something in the princess. "um, you don't remember your name?" and the sad blue-purple eyes and simplistic speech that came forth in the deep bass register broke her heart "No name. No name. Can't remember."

Anna attempted to approach but had to pry Kristoph's grip off her arm first with a whisper "I don't think he's going to hurt us." "Have you forgotten our previous encounter?" she looked at him "He could have gotten us when our backs were turned. Now let me deal with this"

"Do you want to hurt us?" Anna asked. The deep voice of the Wolf confirmed her suspicions "No hurt." she slowly approached and knelt next to the great head. "How do you speak?" "My master! Made me this gem!" the great wolf's head seemed to perk up at this, showing the fist sized sapphire around his neck, but then dropped his head again "But He fade away. Say He go, but I must stay. Give Me Gem to talk after He go. No need Gem before." the sad blue eyes told of great pain at this, and Anna gently reached out to touch the fur of the beast. She suddenly had an idea from a time long ago "Would you like for me to give you a name?" the wolf practically jumped up at this and stared her in the face. Frightened she pulled back a little "You be Mistress?" the raw hope in the wolf's eyes was heartbreaking "No I will be your Friend. I will not be any persons Mistress. Olaf." the giant Frost wolf seemed to taste this, his eyes bright as they stared into her "Olaf." the great wolf seemed to be frozen, as it spoke the name Anna had given him "Me. Olaf." a smile came across her face as she reached out and rubbed his ears "That's right. Your new name." "You Mistress?" "No, friend. My name is Anna" but the giant wolf would not have it any other way "Mistress." Olaf said with finality, sitting down with a thump of his tail "Oh, boy." the laughter from Kristoph at the princess's face palm only got him a death glare.

Anna turned back to Olaf as Kristoph's laughter died down, "Olaf, have you seen anybody else come this way?" the great head seemed to nod slightly at this as the wolf sat down in front of her "Yes. Yes! Pretty Lady-Ice-Snow come by!" the look Anna and Kristoph share was one of relief, at least they were on the right track. The wolf seemed apprehensive though "what is it Olaf?" "Pretty Lady-Ice-Snow, angry-sad. Hurry. No stop." he looked off into the distance "pretty Lady-Ice-Snow cause ice-snow fall, no see Olaf. Olaf hide." "Do you know where Elsa went? The Lady-Ice-Snow?" the great wolf seemed to nod again "Lady-ice-snow went up." Anna paused and asked the great wolf "Could you lead us to her?" the great oversized wolf jumped to his feet and shook himself "Me lead. Mistress. Me lead to Lady-Ice-Snow" and allowed Anna to help herself using the fur up at his shoulder. Kristoph at this point raised a very good question "whoa.. what about Sven is he going to eat him?" at this the great wolf replied "No eat. No hungry. Never hungry, Olaf is." Anna and Kristoph shared a look together and Anna asked the obvious question "Your never hungry?" "No hungry." the wolf confirmed.

OOOOO

The wait outside had finally strung the last nerve of the Dovahkiin. As he stormed through the city to the command post. His friends, desperately trying to stop him from doing anything rash. Could not reason with him, and when He drew a breath at the door, all three covered their ears. **"Bex! Fus! Kaag!" **and the door ceased to be a problem. Blown inwards by the blast, along with the two guards. He stormed in and seeing drawn swords he used another Thu'um **"Zuun! Hal! Viik!" **and with that everyone found themselves without weapons. He stormed over to the High-General **" You are summoned to High Hrothgar for talks to discuss a truce in this civil war." **the anger he held shaking the stone around him as He dropped a scroll into the stunned older mans lap **"The time is written here. Do not test my patience again." **and with that He turned and stormed out, stepping over the slowly recovering guards.

OOOOO

Dark eyes watched as the prince passed out cloaks to the populace. Things had gone so unexpectedly well. The reveal of the Queens Ice-powers had come as a shock though. Credit was given to the King and Queen for that. Such powers always manifested early. To conceal them for so long must have taken great willpower, and greater effort. Such willpower to control the uncontrollable, meant incredible power. New plans were laid. The queen was too powerful. The sister however was controllable. And so the Queens fate was decided. Before she was nothing more than a nuisance. Easily contained and taken care of. Now she was a threat to be eliminated. Pity. She was so beautiful. Now all they needed was an excuse, and the Queen had so thoughtfully provided one. For at that moment the Princesses horse stormed into the city. The Prince calling for help to search for the princess, and most excellently the Duke had thoughtfully provided and prepped two men. With the express purpose of Killing the Queen. Such Useful Things. Such a Delicious Web.

OOOOO

"My Lady calm yourself." an exasperated Hadvar attempted to explain to Jarl Elisif, "I am not calm. This.. This thug! Who is he to just barge in and order people about?!" the two legionnaires in front of her were subjected to a tirade of epic proportions. The subtle glance they shared was one of long sufferance, the Jarl was a nice lady, shallow but nice. And when she didn't get her way… well that was when she turned into a spoiled brat. The High Generals voice boomed out "Elisif, Enough! Hadvar explain to the Jarl why arresting this man is such a bad idea." "my Lady you propose to arrest this man?" a defiant nod at this "Then consider my words most carefully…"

"This is a man, who by all accounts known of him, first appeared upon the legions rolls five years ago. Before that we know nothing. He rose to the rank of high-captain before disobeying orders and was sentenced to death in a penal battalion. Such an order caused us much delay. Because all records pertaining to such an incident, which warrants no more than demotion I might add due to the circumstances, caused a lot of curiosity. No record of his name exists, none. As if someone wiped it out from history. And for four years he lead a suicide squad against the worst odds imaginable. And survived."

"This is a man, who by all accounts has single handedly slain four dragons. Most certainly more. He has earned the title 'Thane of Whiterun' by single handedly slaying a dragon in front of the Jarl. This morning we had an unconfirmed report of him doing so yet again. And we dispatched a scout to investigate. They found the bones of one of these beasts just outside the city."

"This is a man, who trained under the Greybeards and learned the power of the Thu'um. That alone gives me pause, for even the Legions Imperial Battlemages who advise us say it would be difficult if not impossible to counter such elemental magic."

"It is not that we wouldn't be able to capture him, but I estimate it would take more than three Legions, almost our entire force in Skyrim, to simply kill the man. And that number only rises with each and every new report. I myself watched him in battle in Helgen, single handedly fight off and kill more than six foes. This is not a man you simply arrest."

"This is a man who has survived the most impossible of acts. And He is 'very good' at it."

Hadvar could see the dawning light in her eyes.

The final reply from the Jarl was gratifying "Perhaps I was hasty."


	11. Chapter 11

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter eleven**

The wait at high Hrothgar before the talks was put to use, and the Dovahkiin trained. Not with weapon or spell. But with Voice. He knew he would need to speak with those who were coming. And it would be very useful to be able to speak without blowing apart the room. Brother Borri was often his teacher as he and the old man got along well. During this time of solitude his mind gained **Ro, **balance, somewhat. And he could speak in a more normal whisper, without causing the ground to shake.

Many hours where spent honing his voice, standing upon the precipice of the Throat of the World. Commanding his Thu'um, using it. For without war there is no peace. **Ro**. Without hunger there is no food. Balance. Without blood there is no life. He had to exercise the Voice in constant meditation. Or risk losing control of it.

The **Voro, **the imbalance, still rumbled in his voice, but it was muted yet sharpened by the exercises. He was beginning to suspect he would never talk normally again. This was a small price he reasoned. And with the battle between him and the WorldEater looming. He was willing to pay it.

OOOOO

It was the day before the scheduled arrival of the delegates, and He decided to make a visit to the Old Hermit of the Mountain. _**"Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin. **__My greetings." _**"Drem yol lok, Paarthurnax. I return them." **the old dov was studying the **Tiid-Ahraan **as he approached. _"Tell me __**Dovahkiin. **__do you think that this is the end of times? That the next Great __**Kalpa **__is ready to commence? Or that you will defeat __**Alduin**__, and allow this age to continue?" _**"I do not know, only the gods can answer that question with any certainty." **_"__**Onikaan Fahral**__, A wise answer, perhaps you will fail. And the next __**Kalpa **__will begin. Perhaps you will succeed, and __**Alduin **__shall return when his time has come. __**Meyus Hjaliik Vofun, **__it is foolish to ponder the unknown to be. For it is __**Vomindoran**__" _the Elder Dovah turned to face him _"I have a gift, and a lesson for you __**Dovahkiin,**__ hear my words…"___the old Dovah began to teach him, and Force came Without Effort.

OOOOO

The first to arrive was Jarl Balgruuf who informed the Dovahkiin of what preparations he had made. Should the talks end favorably upon their return to Whiterun everything could be completed within a few days. He chuckled at this "when I announced your idea, most began to give an outpouring of support, though I cloaked its real reason as a chance to study one of the beasts." which while true wasn't the whole truth, "funny thing is, most of our preparations have made the city stronger against attack now then ever before. It is always amazing to me what holes you find on the eve of conflict." a hope sprung up in the Dovahkiins eyes, but the Jarl immediately shot that apart, shaking his head "no my friend. We still need this truce. My city has done all it can, but we need more." a solemn nod **"then I shall get that more." **the Jarl looked surprised at the very minor tremble around them "Heh. I see you have been studying" **"necessary, given the circumstances." **a nod "hopefully this will all be resolved without you needing to speak." the look the men both shared was one of reality though. Both were absolutely sure He was going to need to yell someone down.

OOOOO

The other two groups arrived right on time. One containing Jarl Ulfric and his advisor's. The other Jarl Elisif and general Tulius and theirs. Plus one extra the immediately put the Dovahkiin in a state where he could barely whisper without shaking the mountain. The Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim, Lady Elenwen.

The Blade had a hand on his arm, as soon as she saw who got his attention. The mage on the other. Esbern laying a hand upon his shoulder. She whispered fiercely to him "This is not the time or place, Dovahkiin." she could see his inner struggle taking place. The Greybeard's were immediately surrounding them in a loose half circle, and Master Arngeir used a set of hand signals in his direction. Slowly and with great effort the young man calmed himself. It did not help any in that room that He was in full battle gear.

When the greybeards were assured by his short hand signal that he was back in control, they invited everyone to sit in the great hall of High Hrothgar. The young Dovahkiin took a seat off to the side. Mostly succeding to keep his temper in check. When all were seated the first problems almost immediately rose.

Arguments and accusations. Counter accusations. Demands, threats. For most of three hours the greybeards struggled to find balance in this. Jarl Balgruuf only arguing that his city needed to be safe for one week to capture the dragon. Both sides arguing over terms meaningless to what was important. More demands, more threats.

He was beginning to see the true issues which drove brother upon brother. He saw how pride drove the Stormcloaks, how pride drove the imperials. And all throughout this increasingly useless conference, his anger spiraled upwards.

Finally running out of patience in the fifth hour, some petty dispute being used to dig at one another. He drew one of his swords. And drew a sharpening stone down it. The unearthly screech it deliberately made silencing the table, bringing all eyes to him. When he spoke in his determined whisper, the entire building trembled at his rage.

** "I do not care about your petty squabbles. I do not care about who has done what to who. I do not care about what you wish to do to each other. This is a conference only to determine one thing. The safety of Jarl Balgruuf's people, while I capture a Dragon. You can wipe each other out for all I care, for it means Nothing in the face of the WorldEater." **he paused to draw the stone down the **Tuz**(blade) again, the rumble and tremor rising with his words. **"Do you not understand what we all face? Alduin, the WorldEater! Consumer of all! Man, Mer, and beast folk." **at this the Thalmor tried to interrupt him "I see no reas…." **"Nahlot!" **the slamming command for (silence) freezing them all. He spoke rapidly **"If it were not for the strictures placed upon me by the Greybeards against the spillage of blood. You. Would. Be. Dead. Thalmor." **most of the people there including the greybeards were staring in openmouthed shock at Him, the stormcloaks seemed to approve, but He did not care. **"If I cannot defeat him, then as foretold by the Elder Scrolls. The world as we know it will end. Is this petty war worth that to you?" **He could see some gingerly touching their ears as he fell silent, and decided to wrap up his little speech, and took a slow breath to bring himself under greater control. **"Make your decisions, I am out of patience with You." **and with that he stood, slammed his sword into it's sheath and walked out.

OOOOO

The Blade, the Mage and the Loremaster found him standing under the northern lights, upon the Cliff of Evenings Light. Quietly standing they too watched the interplay of the lights in the sky. The blade spoke after a couple of quiet minutes. "They have agreed to a one month truce." He turned his head slightly at this, such a way that while He wasn't looking at her she knew she had his full attention "that doesn't give us a lot of time. But more than what we would have gotten if you hadn't shocked them all." a nod and a quiet whisper floated out **"It will have to do. Come, I will make apologies to the Greybeards, for my loss of control, and we shall go." **

OOOOO

The Princess, and the Ice Harvester arrived at the top of the Mighty North mountain. And greeting them was a most magnificent Castle. The Princess was the first to speak "Whoa…." the Ice Harvester Equally dumbfounded "Now that's Ice!" as both stared at the geometric perfection of the castle. Olaf spoke up "Pretty Lady-Ice-Snow inside." a rub to the great wolfs head and Anna ascended the steps to a great pair of doors, centered upon them a perfect snow crystal. She turned back when Sven the reindeer started to scrabble up the steps, and Kristoph had to rescue him from the ice. "come'ere buddy," as he easily moved his friend to safer ground "stay here okay?" and with that the reindeer plopped his butt on the ground.

As Anna turns back to climbing with a small smile she hears the Ice harvester ascending behind her still admiring the perfection of the ice, with a low whistle and a single word which described the entirety of the fortress before them "Flawless."

When Kristoph noticed her at the top of the stair, frozen in indecision, he can see her fear, "ya know. If you don't knock. She won't know you're here."

His words giving her courage, she struck the door. A hollow echo of the knock reached them and the great doors parted noiselessly and swung inwards. "wow! It opened. That's never happened before." then a sudden thought struck her and she turned to the Ice Harvester, "You better wait out here. Last time I introduced her to someone she froze everything." the slightly comical sputter from Kristoph was amusing "but it's a palace made of Ice! Ice is my life!" the great wolf moved to go in, but Anna restrained him "you better do the same Olaf, give me a minute?" the big wolf sat down with "okay…" the big man sat next to him with a countdown going off in his head. One. Two. Three….

OOOOO

The interior of the Ice palace was even more amazing then the outside. With frozen beauty everywhere she looked. A massive set of stairs led to the level above her, and what seemed like more stretched below her feet. A marvelous frozen fountain was cradled in the center of the room as she called out for her sister "Elsa? It's me Anna"

OOOOO

She had heard the knock, and decided to let whoever it was in. Better to deal with pesky people now then later. And hopefully She could get back to her solitude, and live in peace.

She never expected the one she saw though, "Anna?!"

Her beloved sister turned at the sound of her name to see her descending from above. "Whoa! Elsa! You look different," her eyes widening at the sight of Her, in her dress of Ice "but it's a good different! And this place is amazing." She can only give a small smile as she looks about at the creation of her Gift "Thank you. I never knew what I was really capable of." her sister steps up onto the grand stairs "Elsa I'm so sorry about what happened, if I had known…" she moves slightly away and raises her hands to her Beloved Sister "no, no, no, It's ok. You don't have to apologize. You should go. Please." as she looks away from her. "But I just got here?" she sighs and turns to face her Beloved Sister "You belong down in Arendell, Anna." "Well, so do you!" "No. I belong up here, where I can be who I am. And not hurt anybody." as she moved to the railing, the doors opened once again and in bounded "Mistress!" her jaw dropped as the very big "wo…wo…" came to stand at Anna's side "no, no, no It's okay Elsa! He's a friend!" as her Beloved Sister reached out and began to pet the massive wolf. "Friend?" She asked, she was having trouble believing what she was seeing when the wolf spoke "Me Olaf!" the tongue hanging out and tail slowly wagging. Her Beloved Sister looked back up to her "The name of our snowman we built when we were little. Elsa we were so close. We can have that again." and She looks to the mark in her Beloved Sisters hair.

In her minds eye she see's her curse strike her Beloved Sister and the raw pain of the memory impales her. She mentally shook herself "No. we can't, Goodbye Anna." and with that turned and began to ascend the stairs. "Elsa! Wait!" "No! I'm just trying to protect you!" "No, Elsa! Please don't shut me out again!" as she continued climbing the stairs. "you don't have to protect me!"

When she reach the top of the stairs her Beloved Sister begging her to turn back the entire way. She Faces her once again as her sister speaks once again. "Elsa you don't have to run from me, or anyone else." She sighs, Her eyes filled, She faces her fully, and lets her hope's free "Anna. Please, go back home. Your life awaits you. You can be queen. I surrender my right unto you." The hurt look in her Beloved Sister's eyes breaks her heart "You are the Queen of Arendell. Not me. Please Elsa, we can head down this mountain together. I finally understand why you feel this way. You don't have to live in fear."

She bites her lip as her sister begs her, and she turns away slightly and bends her head as she speaks "I must Anna, I can't hurt you or anybody else ever again. Up here I am alone and free. Just stay away and You will be safe from me. Everyone will."

The look upon her Beloved sisters face when she faces her again tells of something very wrong, and her worst fears are awakened, as her Beloved Sister cringes with the bad news. "actually… we're not." "What?! What is it?" "you kinda set off an eternal winter. Everywhere."

OOOOO

The horrified look upon Elsa's face struck to her very core, and she asked quickly "But it's okay you can just unfreeze it right?" Elsa slowly spoke her terror sharpening her words "No I cant'. I… I don't know how." snow began to fall about them a wind swirling around. She spoke again as she turned to the mirror of ice that was the wall, her voice a quiet whisper "I'm such a fool. I'll never be free." the rising wind blowing Her and her Sisters hair around "don't worry Elsa, we can figure this out together." her voice seems to bring her sister back to reality as she looks in fear at Anna "Anna you must go! It's not safe for you here!" she holds up her hands "don't panic, I'm staying right here, we can fix this!" as Anna slowly took a step forward as her sister turned back to the wall her face a broken mask. She speaks again "we can turn the season back, make the sun shine right!" the swirling power of the wind rising as her sister held herself.

OOOOO

"we can change this!"

The raw power of the wind made her stop, as her sister turned and looked at her,

"_You must go Anna! Your not safe here!"_

"I will help you fix this!"

The snow drawn to her, pulled in by her Curse.

She spins about, her arms wide,

"_**I. Can't!"**_

The blast of Ice lances out

And strikes the Beloved Sister

OOOOO

She turns to see her Beloved Sister kneeling and in pain. A dagger spikes through her soul. Has she struck her? Has she done worse? A mans voice calls out as he rushes in from the Stairway "Anna! Are you all right?!" Her Beloved Sisters reply does little to reassure her as he help her up "I'm okay. I'm fine."

"Who is this?" she asks, then immediately corrects herself "It..It doesn't matter. You have to Go!"

Her Sisters determination is undaunted "No! I know we can stop this!" the young man looks about and sees formerly flawless Ice crack and splinter, "We can figure this out together!"

"How?!" She asks her "What power do you have to stop this Winter?" the cracks splinter and the ice darkens "To stop ME!"

The young man speaks, looking at the walls and her in turn "Anna we should go." "No! I'm not leaving with out her"

Her fear spiraling, She must get them Away. "Yes, you are." and with a sweep of her hands, She summons the Ice, and creates the Atronach.

OOOOO

The Ice formed golem, threw them effortlessly into the outside. Slinging the frost wolf after them. The frost wolf immediately threw himself in front of them and faced the golem. Kristoph had his hands full of princess and wolf as he attempted to prevent them from doing something stupid. In vain as it turned out as the princess started making a snowball and prepped to throw it. "Hey! Whoa! Slow down there Fiestypants! Just let the snowman be!" as he grabbed her arm. "Ok! Ok! I'm calm." "ok." and as he turned to the loudly growling Ice Wolf she chucked it. "Aww. Great."

The roar from the Atronach was equaled by Olaf. And the mighty snow golem grew Icy plates of armor as the giant snow wolf launched himself. The clash was ferocity itself as mindless golem was met by feral wolf.

"Go!" yelled the Ice harvester "while He has It occupied!" and the two ran like the hells themselves were after them.

Growls and more met their ears as they ran, stopping only when they came upon a cliff, "Where's Sven?" She asked him "He'll be fine. He'll find us." as he began digging in the snow and placing rope "what are you doing?" as the growls of battle got closer. "Digging a snow anchor." She looks over the edge in disbelief as his plan becomes clear "That's a hundred foot drop!" "Two hundred." as he quickly tied a rope to the two of them. "what if we fall?" her fear evident in her eyes, "there's twenty feet of fresh powder down there. It'll be like landing on a pillow." he turns back to tucking the rope in "hopefully."

He tugs the rope to set it in place, as a tree from the battle slams down in front of them, pushing them off the cliff. A yelp escaped the princess as the rope drew taught. A howl from above as Olaf sailed past them. Her horrified gasp as she yelled to Kristoph "Faster!" spurred him, and he tried to comply. To get to their friend.

Jerked to a halt she looks up and see's the golems hands stringing them up the Cliffside. Kristoph struggling to keep them straight and banging his head in the process. Falling limp, as the Atronach held them in front of it like some demented catch. It roared, spraying them with snow and ice from its breath _**"Don't come baaaack!"**_

Anna did the only thing she could think of "We won't." and using Kristoph's hastily taken belt knife, sliced the rope.

OOOOO

She landed in soft powder, buried up to her armpits in the snow. "ha! Just like a pillow." she looks about and spots the battered frost wolf limping up to them "Olaf! Are you hurt bad?" the grumbled reply a reassurance to her of his endurance "Olaf okay." as he sniffs her "Mistress okay?" "'I'm okay, Olaf." a groan and Kristoph sit's up, covered in snow. He grumbles as he get's up then see's Anna trying to free herself from her position in the snow. A chuckled "let me help you." as he easily picked her up out of the pack. "you okay?" "yes I'm fine." and a certain reindeer trotted up "Look! Sven found us!" she kneels down and rubs the reindeers head and speaks in a cutesy voice "such a cute little reindeer!"

"Don't do that." Kristoph said with an exasperated chuckle, "he probably gets enough from me." she laughs and reaches out, after straitening up, to lightly touch his head, with a concerned look "how's your head?" his flinch as she touches, causes her to do the same "ow! Fine. I've got a thick skull." he looks around at the tired group, "so now what?"

The question hits Anna like a hammer "ooohhh no. She threw me out! I can't go back with the weather like this! And your ice business!" Kristoph immediately attempts to calm her "hey don't worry about my ice business." and something very strange catches his eye, "Worry about your Hair!" "My hair?! We just fell off a cliff you should see yours!" "No! it's turning white!" he puts two and two together "Elsa struck you with her powers didn't she?" She holds up the braid he points out at this and see's her mark grow whiter, and spread outwards from where it was.

She looks at him and his concerned face, and in a small voice "Does it look bad?" his momentary pause gives her a lot of concern "uh. No." she looks him in the eye "You hesitated." if it wasn't for the serious nature of their predicament his stuttered reply would have been comical, "n,nn,no I didn't." he turns and picks up his hat "come' on, we're going to see my friend's." "The Love Experts?" "yep. They can fix this." she looks skeptically at him, "How do you know they can?" he looks at her with a smile as he begins to push through the powder "Cause' I've seen them do it before."

OOOOO

The City of Whiterun was abuzz with activity, as the group made their way up to Dragonsreach. Men, Mer, and beast folk all swarmed about as the Jarl and the Dovahkiin discussed the plan, Esbern translating the **Tinvaak du haal**. "Are you certain about this my friend?" _"Yes. Hopefully the one known as Odahviing will answer my challenge. And we don't have to go looking for another." _

OOOOO

The preparations complete. The trap set. It was time. Men drew weapons as he moved to the edge of the Great Perch. And with a hand signal to all the Jarl spoke his order "Everyone! Cover your ears!" a bell rang out in the city a signal for the towns people to do the same.

He draws of the wind, his chest pulling deeply.

He focuses on the challenge, the will to combat.

"_**OD-AH-VIING!"**_

The ripping summons reaches out to the sky.

In the distance, a roar.

The Challenge Answered.

The swooping attack took them by surprise as a guard was pulled off the perch and into the air, his life quickly extinguished. He watches the swooping turn of the giant red Dovah, and shouts again **"Joor! Zah! Frul!" Dragonrend, **the terrible blast stripping the beast out of the air into a wobbling crash on the perch. He rushes forward and strikes keeping the beasts attention on him. Parrying when necessary he backs ever deeper into the perch and when **Odahviing **shouts fire at him he uses a new thu'um he has created **"Wardren! Spaan! Helt!" **Block, Shield, Halt. The blast is stopped in front of him leaving him unscathed. He backs further away, with each step he parries the chomps and bites of the ferocious Red. And then, the Trap is sprung.

From the ceiling a mighty, enchanted binding falls, to clamp about the Dovah's neck. A shout of triumph from the surrounding guards as the dragon is captured. And he sheaths his swords as the beast laments his predicament. "_**Nid!(NO!) Horvutah med kodaav**__. Caught like a bear in a trap..._ _**Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki**__, Dovahkiin." _He stands in front of the mighty Dovah, and stares into his eyes. "_My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, __**Dovahkiin**__. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a __**grahmindol **__- strategem" _

He can see in the eyes of the Dovah that this particular position wasn't expected but his attempt to talk was. He stays silent. "_**Zu'u bonaar**_. _You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position__**.**__**Hind siiv**__**Alduin,**__ hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find __**Alduin?" **_He answers **"I do. Where is he Hiding?"**

_** "Rinik vazah**__. (Very True)_ _**Alduin bovul. **__(Alduin fled) One reason I came to your call was to test your __**Thu'um **__myself._ _Many of us have begun to question __**Alduin's**__ lordship, whether his __**Thu'um **__was truly the strongest._ _Among ourselves, of course. __**Mu ni meyye. **__(we're not fools) None were yet ready to openly defy him._ _**Unslaad krosis**__. (eternal sorrow, but in context Innumerable pardons.) I digress._ _He has traveled to __**Sovengarde**__ to regain his strength, devouring the __**sillesejour**__... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards..._ _His door to Sovngarde is at __**Skuldafn**__, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains._ _**Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til**__. (you know, all of his remaining dragons have been summoned there) ._ _**Zu'u lost ofan hin laan…**__(I have given what you wanted)____now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?"_

He looks the dragon in the eye, he ponders this. He must let the dragon go free as his honor demands. But only if the Dovah meets his conditions **"Serve me. And I will let you go. Give me your oath of allegiance." **

The Dovah's reply was one of incredulity _**"Aam? **__Serve you? ...no. __**Ni tiid**__. (not time) If and when you defeat Alduin, __**Kronggrah Grah (victory battle)**__, I will reconsider._ _Hmm... __**krosis**__. There is one detail about __**Skuldafn **__I neglected to mention._ _Only this. You have the __**Thu'um **__of a __**dovah**__, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in __**Skuldafn**__._ _Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this._ _Indeed__**. Orin brit ro**__. (a beautiful balance) I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help."_

_** "If I free you, would you carry me to skuldafn? And stand aside as I battle Alduin?"**_

_ "You will release me - __**ro laan **__(Balance Return)____- if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?_ _**Onikaan koraav gein miraad. **__It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice, as what you have given me.__** Zu'u ni tahrodiis**__. (But I am not treacherous) Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now._ _Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn."_

He turns to the Jarl and nods. The two Blades and the Mage standing uncertain. **"Free him."**

The Jarl slowly nods and gives the order, tentatively two cranks are turned and the great binding slowly releases. The Dovah huff's and once free turns ponderously to the perch's opening slowly moving to the edge.

The Blade, Loremaster, and Mage come up to him. The blade speaks for them all "Are we going with you?" the rumbling answer is one they suspect **"No. He would only carry me, by our agreement." **he reaches into a pouch on his side a draws out a tube wrapped in Black Silk, tied with three Red Ribbons and looks the three in the eyes **"I cannot ask that you take this burden. But I do not believe it can go with me." **the Blade steps forth her eyes locked with his "what do you want us to do with it?" **"If I return, return it to me. Should I not, Hide it well, and it will be found when it is needed."** the Blade slowly reaches out and takes up the **Kel, **the Elder Scroll. "As you command, Dovahkiin."

With one last look to the group in front of him he salutes, fist to heart, and turns to the Dovah, **"I am ready." **_"then climb atop me, and Prepare yourself Dovahkiin!" _he does as He is bid_ "For you are about to see __**Taazokaan as never before!" **_and with a leaping launch, the Dovah throws himself into the sky.

The Blade holds the Elder scroll in her hand as she watches the Dovah and its rider disappear into the distance, and speaks but once "Victory to you, Dovahkiin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 12**

The Princess and the Ice Harvester walked with their friends at there sides, into a place that felt very familiar to her. But one other problem was making itself known, Anna was cold and getting colder.

Kristoph looked to the girl next to him, holding herself tight and shivering. "are you cold?" he asked with concern, and at her confirmation, he wanted to hold her close but then found a better and less intrusive idea, "um hey! Over here." and led her to a spurt of steam that was escaping the ground. A part of the hot springs around here. Anna shuddered in delight at the blessed warmth.

When they resumed walking Kristoph decided to warn her about his family, about how they were the most awkward, socially intrusive bunch she would probably lay eyes on. She reassured him that she would be fine, and that they sounded like wonderful people. This brought a chuckle from him as they moved into a natural amphitheater made of the stone about them. "well then," he said as he threw his arms wide "meet my family!" and began to move about greeting, Rocks. Sven the reindeer jumping about and nudging some as well.

The Ice Wolf summed it up clearly as Anna stared on dumbfounded "Big-man crazy."

After a few seconds of disbelief she decided Olaf was right and it was a good time to take her leave. "Umm. I'm gonna go…" Kristoph immediately called upon her to wait, and then something even stranger happened, the rocks began to move.

Rolling, bouncing, tumbling the boulders rolled up to Kristoph as he knelt in the center of the rough ring they formed. And when they reached their spots unfolded into strange short creatures. One which looked unmistakably feminine, confirmed it with a females voice "Kristoph's home!" and around her cheers where heard as they all rushed up to greet him.

Her shock as he called on them to quiet down caused her to blurt out exactly what she saw "Their Trolls!"

Every eye in the place turned and looked at her, And the first troll who spoke, Bulda was her name if She had heard Kristoph correctly, yelled out "And he's brought a Girl!" the sudden pick up and movement as she was gently carried over to Kristoph and the tossed into his arms, made her nervously ask what exactly was going on. His reply "I've learned to just roll with it."

Bulda immediately began to inspect her, for lack of a better word, and after proclaimed "Yes! Yes! She'll go nicely for our Kristoph!" the face palm and double denial from both caused the trolls to quickly begin to try and get them together. A hilarious set of descriptions of Kristoph had her giggling uncontrollably as each and every possible minor flaw that would keep them apart was described in loving detail. And though both denied and stated she was already engaged to someone else, That didn't stop the trolls from trying.

The only thing that did stop them was Anna nearly collapsing into Kristoph arms from a sharp spike of pain and the cold from within.

The Elder of the Trolls rolled up, "there is strong magic here" Kristoph looked to the elder "Can you help her Grand Pabbie?" The old troll motioned Anna over and held her hands as he looked into her eyes, but what he saw "Anna, there is Ice in your heart. Put there by your sister." she gently shook her head in denial as the elder spoke on "If not removed, To solid Ice will you freeze forever."

Kristoph could not believe what he was hearing "Is there anything you can do?" the old troll looked to him with sorrowful eyes "I'm sorry Kristoph, if it was her head that would be easy, but only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." Bulda spoke up at this "A true love's kiss perhaps?" and immediately kissed her husband right on the spot.

Kristoph's brow furrowed and he thought of who she called her true love. "Anna we need to get you to Hans" her reply was weak as he hoisted her up "Hans."

"Sven! Olaf! We need to go!" Olaf's deep rumble came to him "We Go! Find Hans!" as he gently mounted his reindeer friend with her. And together they raced off into the reddening Sunrise.

OOOOO

The approach to the ice palace in front of them had the Volunteer's on edge, and Prince Hans had to admit he was himself. The mighty edifice, glinting in the morning sun, was a monument to the power of the Queens Gift. He only hoped Anna was in there with her. He gave his orders "We are here to find princess Anna. Be on guard. No harm is to come to the Queen."

OOOOO

She paced, her mind in turmoil. She must get it under control. Her curse must be controlled! She looks about at the effects of her lack of control, frost and ice spiking up everywhere. Would she never be free? A roar from below draws her attention.

OOOOO

The mighty golem swung its fist at him and he jumped clear, the Atronach was frighteningly fast. Stomping down at him as he rolled clear. The men around the prince darting in with javelins' and crossbows. Giving the Prince enough time to grab his sword and parry another swing.

The Dukes men looked past the golem and saw the queen peek out of her doorway and then close it when she saw armed men, "It's her! Come' on!" said the bearded on to his partner as the two rapidly reloaded their crossbows. They dodged around the Golem as the prince and the other men kept its attention, running up the stairs.

The sound of the door being forced open with a cry of anger caused her to turn and run, up the stairs. The two men looked around before the one without a beard saw the queen "Up there!"

OOOOO

She runs into the center of the room, and turns to see the two enter. Holing their crosbows on her, She holds up her hands in supplication "No, Please!"

The bearded one raises his crossbow and fires,

She flinches, she reacts instinctively,

And when she looks up, after death has not come for her,

The bolt is frozen in place.

She flinches back, she throws her gift at them, they dodge behind pillars, yelling intent to each other.

OOOOO

With many men injured, He decided it was time to end this battle. Picking up a twin of his long-sword he faced the Construct. "you want to play? lets play." And with a yelling war cry began.

High cut and across the twin swords worked, chopping and hacking into the ice. The Atronach suddenly found itself outmatched and out speeded as the prince became a flurry of steel. Spinning and slicing he forced the Atronach back to the edge of the cliff. And when he had its weight where he wanted it, sheathed one sword and stuck the leg with the other in both hands, Shearing it off. With a roar like thunder, the mighty construct toppled backwards over the cliff.

The opened mouths of the guardsmen around him didn't faze him in the least "Come' on! Into the castle" as he helped one up "we need to get to Queen Elsa!"

OOOOO

Bolts of ice flew through the air as Elsa grew more angry with each shot. What first had been fear, was now kindled as rage. Standing off with the two at opposite sides she waited, and upon hearing the creak and rustle of leather blasted her power, not into the man, but into the floor. Surrounding the beardless one in an array of icy spikes, pinning him in place. With one near his throat, threatening his life.

The other took advantage of her doing this and moved around a column, only to find the Queen had anticipated this. The bolt of her Magic struck the crossbow from his hands, and with two swift motions she had him surrounded in a corridor of ice. A third made a moving wall of ice, pushing him back.

The door behind him shatters and he is pushed out onto the balcony,

She snarls in rage, the fury of her power increasing,

The prince rushes in, sees Her rage

Sees Her Fury,

"Queen Elsa! Don't become the monster they fear you to be!"

She hears his voice, and slowly drop her magic. To become a monster? She realizes how close to the un-crossable She has come. And Her power fades away, released in the light of the Princes words.

As she straightens herself, the guardsmen pinned in spikes of ice raises his crossbow.

The prince rushes over an pushes the crossbow up,

The bolt flies true,

Cuts the support of the crystalline chandelier,

The mass of glowing ice falls, She is underneath,

She races forward, a cry on her lips,

It strikes the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces,

One strikes her head,

And She falls into darkness.

OOOOO

He stands at the precipice of the portal, two slain dragons and one dead Dragon Priest around him. He looks into it's depths, a swirling void of light and sound. He is about to do what only few of the **Joor** have ever done. Cross living into the realm of the dead.

With a final look at the living world around him, He jumps.

He lands,

He is in a valley, upon a stone altar,

He looks up, the portal is not there,

He see's a sky not of the mortal world.

A voice "Welcome to **Sovngard**, my Beloved."

He looks to her, made of the **Bromenkun, (northern light)** his heart comes to his chest and he drops to one knee, head bent, **"How are you here?" **gentle touch lifts him to his feet and guides his eyes to her"The question should be, why? I am here to guide you, my beloved" she gestures to the fog ensorcelling the valley below "through this, the **Silvolk, Alduin's** Soul snare. To the Great Hall of Sovngarde, where three wait to finish the task they left undone. To help you defeat the World Eater."

OOOOO

Within the mighty Mead Hall of Sovengarde,

A single mighty warrior stands up from his place of honor at the Great Table.

All fall silent at the Harbingers standing,

He listens to the winds,

He speaks in a voice heard throughout the Great Hall,

"My Brothers and Sisters! **He **has Come!"

"Let us go forth! And Sing! To guide Him to His right-full home!"

OOOOO

In the distance He hears a Drumbeat. He looks to her with question in his eyes. As a mighty chorus in the distance begins to sing.

"_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin, wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal**_**!"**

She answers his question "The greatest of warriors of Sovngard. They sing to guide you." He turns back in the direction of the sound, the deep rumble of many voices carrying through the sky. With the Hymn to the Dragonborn surrounding them, he descended into the fog.

"**Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan, Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!"  
**

OOOOO

At time last he finally makes his way out of the Snare of Souls, to see before him a mighty host standing across an abyss. He looks to the Mighty Mead Hall, it walls more beautiful than all his dreams. Before him is the crossing, The Whale Bone Bridge, a mighty warrior Guarding it from the unworthy. As he marches forward the song upon the lips of the host before him draws to a close, and with a booming strike to the ground by the shaft of the Great Ax the Guardian carries, The Host falls silent with a final shout.

He stands before the Guardian, who scrutinizes him with withering gaze.

"Greetings unto you, First to arrive here since Alduin's Snare was set. I am T'sun, Guardian of the Whale Bone Bridge."

The mighty Warrior looks to the light of his beloved, and bows.

"Do you speak on behalf of his one?"

Her voice is a clear chime,

"No, none can speak for him. I Vouch for his right to cross the Whale Bone Bridge and join the Great Hall Of Sovngard!"

The Guardian nods at this and turns to the great host behind him,

"This living soul wishes to enter the Great Hall! Shall I test him? To see if He is worthy?"

A mighty warrior, old and grey, the First of All, stands in the center of the host

"Test him Lord S'tun! I Ysgramor, ask that you prove His worthiness!"

He turns back, The Dovahkiin standing tall in front of him.

"Then As I am Bid. By what Right do You come here?"

He speaks for the first time in months with full Voice,

Shaking the ground and sky,

"**By Right of Birth! I. Am. Dovahkiin!"**

The ground slowly settles around them as the Guardian looks upon him with approval.

"My Greetings to you Dragonborn! It has been too long since I last Faced A Doom-Driven Hero of the DragonBlood!"

The Guardian brings around his ax to hold in front of him,

"By Ancient Command of Shor! By request of Ysgramor, Harbinger of Men! I must test in Trial by Combat those who wish to cross. To the first blood, Dovahkiin! Let all see if you are worthy to enter the Hall of Sovengarde!"

The Dovahkiin draws his twin blades, and crosses them against the held ax of the Guardian. They withdraw and with perfect symmetry, dive in, both are blocked by the ax. They spin and the sudden display of violence is breathtaking. All hold their breath as the two combatants whirl, steel striking sparks to the ground as each uses all their strength and cunning on their opponent. The twins swords offer the Dovahkiin an advantage, and he presses it fully. With a flash of blade, a light cut is opened on the Guardians arm.

"Hold!" a belly laugh rubbles up from the Guardians chest as he disengages from the Dovahkiin smiling widely. The Guardian holds up the wounded arm for the host to see, and from the multitude a cheer erupts "Glad am I to grant you entrance to the Hall of **Sovngard**, **Dovahkiin. **May your victories be many! Three await you across the Chasm of the Lost Soul. Cross as you wish!"

As the guardian steps aside, he steps forward, but something tells him to turn.

He sees she has not moved, Her light motionless. A question forms on his lips, but dies as she speaks, soft and gentle, "I cannot guide you anymore. This is your time now, My Beloved. Your time of Battle." He steps up to her, to look her in the eyes, a question coming in unbidden whisper **"Will I see you again?" **she shakes her head "I don't know, My Beloved. The future is so uncertain on this eve of battle. But you have grown, wiser and stronger then I ever knew in mortal life. You do not need me to guide you now." a single solitary tear drops from her eye to roll down her cheek. Without thinking he reaches up to wipe it away, and discovers she is real. **"What should I do?" **"Follow your Heart, Be your Name. **ZinGrahDrog, **Be Honor, Be Battle, Be the Lord you were meant to be." he sighs as she wipes a tear unnoticed from his face, "My time has ended, it is your time to live. **Dovahkiin. **Be victorious my love." and she backs away from him fading in the eternal light of the battlefields of Sovngard.

The Guardian stands by his side as he watches the spot where she has gone and speaks gently to him "your love is true, and only time can heal. Go **ZinGrahDroog. **Your time is at hand." and with the voice of His beloved in His heart He turns, to cross The Whale Bone Bridge.

OOOOO

The thunderous pounding of the Reindeers hooves filled their ears, the great Ice Wolf running beside them, racing down the mountainside into the Fjord which held the city of Arendell. He see's her hair is almost completely white, and she is huddling against him for what little heat he has to give. He tears off his hat to give to her, a small smile forms on her lips. "Just hang on, Anna."

The guards see who is coming, and a command to open the gates is given. He slips from the reindeers back, and cradling her in his arms carries her to the castle gates. A strained whisper from Anna draws his attention "Are you going to be alright?" he chuckles slightly "Don't worry about me." the opening gates show several servants rushing out as he set her on her feet in front of them. One of the ladies cries out as she near "Oh Princess Anna! We were so worried." Kristoph turns to the man walking with them, "Keep her warm. And find Prince Hans!" the man replies "We will. Thank you!" "make sure she is safe." as the doors swing shut in his direction. He turns and notices something as Sven comes up to him "Where's Olaf?"

OOOOO

She wakes in a cell of stone, slowly she lifts her head to see light from the window, raising herself she move to it only to be yanked back by her hands. They are encased on steel. She sees the chains and stepping over them to give herself as much reach as possible she looks outside. Arendell is Frozen. She speaks in a hushed and horrified whisper "By the divines. What have I done?"

The door opening tears her away from the window to see the Prince walk in. "why have you brought me here?" she demands. He looks at her sadly "I couldn't just let them kill you." "I am a danger to Arendell! Get Anna!" his stony visage tells of bad news "Princess Anna has not returned." she looks away to the window as he continues to speak "If you could only stop the winter, Bring back summer…" when she turns back he can see unshed tears in her eyes "don't you see? I can't! You have to let me go!" his look one of determined resignation "I'll see what I can do."

OOOOO

He looks into the face of the one who greets him on the other side of the bridge. Ysgrammor, the Harbinger of Men. He prides himself that he is able to look him levelly in the eye's. the Harbinger nods once to him, and in his eyes The Dovahkiin sees approval.

Three warriors gather behind the harbinger and He recognizes them as the three in the vision from the "**Tiid-Araan**". Gormlaith, Haakon, and Feldir the old. The Harbinger Spoke again "These three wish to aid you in your fight against Alduin." **"Then gladly I welcome those who first banished him." **

Gormlaith spoke first as she drew her shining steel, "then let us go into Glorious Battle! Let the world eater know we are ready for him!" with this warcry the other two draw steel. The Dovahkiin Draws his twin swords, and crosses them in front of him, level to the other see his intent and lay steel against his.

Ysgramor looks to the four, and speaks in Benediction "Whether living or dead, our hopes are with you. Go forth! And be Victorious!"

OOOOO

The four stand in front of the Whale bone bridge and face the mists of Alduins Soul Snare. Gormlaith looks to Feldir the old, and he gives the command "Clear the skies! As one we must Shout!"

With a gathered breath, the four shout into the mists.

"**Lok!Vah!Koor!"**

The blast rips out, clearing the skies,

The Dovahkiin cries into the sky above, a challenge to the coward

"**Alduin! Zu'u jur Hi, Nikriin!"**

(Destroyer Devour Master! I challenge You, Coward!)

He is answered. The dread wyrm roars out,

"**Hi fent aus, Joor! us Zu'u naak hin sil!"**

**(you shall suffer, mortal! Before I consume your soul!)**

The dread Spark of Creation, the World Eater, Alduin, dives from the sky his Scales black as night, to circle them. **"You have allied yourself with those who could not Defeat me? You are more foolish then I thought, Joor." **the dread wyrm spoke. The Dovahkiin replies to this his voice shaking the ground **"they are not the ones you should be afraid of, Nikriin! Hi wo bovul nol zinaal grah! (you who fled from honorable battle!)" **

With a roar of absolute rage, the World Eater banked towards them. His wings pumping furiously, his eyes filled with hate.

"**As one!"** the Dovahkiin shouts **"Dragonrend!"**

The four draw deep of Kyne's breath,

And shout as one unto the beast,

"_**Joor!Zah!Fruul!"**_

The blast staggers the beast in midair, and they see fear in his eye's

The Massive Dovah slams into the ground in a clumsy landing, the four rush forward with drawn steel, together they attack. The dovahkiin rushes the jaws of Destruction, he strikes with all his might twin swords driving deep cuts across the head of the Firstborn Dovah. But the lunge he desperately parries nearly connects, and He drives back his bloodlust. He cannot fail now! Not in this final battle.

A roar escapes the Dovah **"I shall devour your Souls!" **The many fanged jaw opens, **"Yol!Tor!Shuul!"** he dodges to the side, his armor smoking from the heat of the blast. He yells as he regains his feet, keeping the Destroyers attention focused on him **"Is that the best you can do!? FUS!RO!DAAAH!" **the Titanic Blast rips the World eater back several feet, his claw drawing furrows in the soil. The blast knocks away the other three and now he faces the world eater alone.

He dodges the rush and snaop of the world eaters jaws, parrying snaps of the jaws and strikes of the wings. He backs away, rolling to avoid blasts of fire and ice, and returning Shouts of his own. Dirt and rock are stripped away from the ground in repeated blasts, as the others rejoin his assault upon the dread Spark of Creation. But they are winning, open wounds bleed as strikes of steel fall upon the wyrm. Beaten back, the wyrm spreads his wings and the Dovahkiin sees his chance, He rushes forward Heedless of his life and limb. A desperate parry and dodge as the wings snap down to lift the Dovah into the air, and he jumps to embed his **Zahkrii **into the World Eater as He takes off. The roar of pain, as blood drips around him, he frees one sword and strikes once more, a miss upon the tendon which powered the wing. Opening a livid cut upon the beast. He is wrenched to the side as Dragonrend strikes again and the beasts wing beat falters. He sees his opportunity, and with a shout of triumph, slices into the beast.

He rips out his sword and falls to the ground rushing by, impacting hard. He is stunned for a moment as he fights to regains his breath and focus. The other three rush up, Feldir and Hakon moving to help him to his feet. Feldir is smiling brightly "Never have I seen such insane bravery, Dovahkiin. You truly live your name." a weak chuckle escapes him as he looks about for the Dovah, and sees the collapsed form of their foe upon the edge of the abyss. He draws breath **"It's time to finish this." **

Gormlaith, the warrior maiden offers the hilt of her sword "It would do me great honor Dovahkiin, if you where to use my sword to end the life of the Beast who took mine." He looks into her eye's and the approving eyes of the others, and sheathes his twin blades. Gently taking the sword in his hands he nods once to her, and advances upon the downed World Eater.

He can see the fear in the Eyes of the Firstborn of Akatosh. As he stepped around the crumpled form. Their eyes lock upon one another, he feels the need to speak, **"I am ZinGrahDrog, and I will Not Allow you to continue this Path. Your time of Destruction has Not yet Come."**

Raising the golden hilted weapon he advances,

Desprate fear rises in the eyes of the firstborn,

"**Nid! Dii tiid los nu, Dovahkiin!"**

The jaws snap forward, his guard let down. His arm raised with weapon.

They close about him, crushing in strength, rending his armor,

The great head swings wide, tearing, ripping into him, He is going to be thrown,

He stabs the golden hilted sword into the Eye of the Firstborn,

The jaws slaken, he sails over the edge, as light erupts from the World Eaters body

**And into the Abyss.**

OOOOO

The three warriors stand in shock as light reclaims the body of the World Eater.

Gormlaith kneels in front of her sword not believing. Feldir stands upon the edge with Hakon, the Guardian rushes up beside them, his eyes wide. The form of the Dovahkiin lost in the darkness.

**A roar above them, a Dovah dives past,**

**Made of Light, and Fire, and Time.**

**With a roar of regret it is lost to Sight.**

A crystalline voice filled with sadness speaks behind them, and they turn to a figure made in the light of the **Bromenkun **"My beloved will rise once more, but it will not be in this age or the next. Be at ease warriors, the Dovahkiin shall walk these paths when his time comes. And you will see him again."

OOOOO

Upon the Great Perch the one known as Paarthurnax lands, he speaks with those present. At the Jarls order, Bells toll low, and brave fighter's sing sad song, for the Dovahkiin has Fallen in Victorious Battle.

OOOOO

His discussion with the lords and ambassadors was fruitless and the Prince decided to try and search for princess Anna again. "you cannot go out there again!" the French ambassador who had been stuck in Arendell told him "Tis' madness." "I'm going to look for her." "Prince Hans," one of the lords said "You are all Arendell has left."

At this moment the princess was brought in by the servants, and the Prince rushes over to hold her "Anna! Your ice cold!" Anna quickly tried to get him to kiss her as the lords and ambassadors filed out, one saying they would give the two some time. "Hans. You need to kiss me!" he helps her to a couch in front of a roaring fire "hold on, let's get you warm first." "no! you don't understand!" as she leaned into the blessed by the divines heat "Elsa struck me with her powers," he interrupts at this "I thought you said she would never hurt you!?" she sighs, her voice weak "I was wrong, she froze my heart. And only an act of true love can save me."

He see's what he must do in front of him, and says in a quiet whisper "A true loves kiss!"

He leans in brushing a strand of hair to the side,

He pulls up her chin

She closes her eyes

"Oh Anna. If only there was someone who loved you?"

As he gets up her shock is complete "I thought you said…" his dark chuckle answers more then enough "I was thirteenth in line for the throne. I knew I would have to marry into the throne somewhere." as he walks about the room she notices him shutting all forms of heat away, "no… what are you doing?" but he continues as if she hadn't spoke. "As heir Elsa was the preferable one, but You." another chuckle "you were so desperate for love I didn't even have to try all that hard." she can see his eyes now, and they are revolting to her. "Now all that's left to do is, kill Elsa and be proclaimed king." she musters all of her strength to spit the venomous words "You're no match for Elsa." He chuckles darkly again as returns to her side and lifts her chin roughly "No. You're no match for Elsa. I on the other hand am the savoir who is going to free Arendell from winter." he walks to the door the room cold behind him, she can barely speak "you won't get away with this." "oh, but I already have." and with a final click the door locks behind him.

She shivers on the couch and a new voice reaches her "Mistress?" The great Ice Wolf steps into view "Olaf! How did you get in here?" "Me hide, mistress." he looks to the door "no love-kiss?" "no, I was wrong about Hans." the wolf looks shocked and horrified "Mistress! No love-kiss?! Mistress Fade!?" "she reaches out to the wolf "it's going to be okay Olaf." as she gently rubs his head, but his sudden whine is heartbreaking "no love kiss, mistress fade, Olaf want fade too." "No Olaf! you cant fade because of me." the sincerity of the great wolf breaks her heart "Olaf cant fade, Olaf never fade. Olaf lonely again." the great wolfs eyes bore into her and she see's the untold amount of time he has spent lonely. And she thinks of something, "Go to Kristoph, Olaf. He will be your new master. He will be your friend." the wolf perks up at this "you come too mistress? Make love-kiss Kristoph?" "I don't know what love is Olaf." the wolf looks her dead in the eyes and with iron resolve "Kristoph love-kiss you." thinking back over the past few days, "you think Kristoph loves me?" the wolf repeats himself with a happy tone of voice "Kristoph love-kiss you."

She goes to get up and can barely stand "Help me Olaf" he moves to her side "we have to get out of here" the great wolf moves to a bookcase on the wall "Olaf. The door's over there." "pull book! mistress!" as he indicated one. She did as she was bid, not knowing why but suspecting, and with a clunk and creak the bookcase opens on hidden hinges. To reveal stairs going into the ground "Lets go Olaf."

The small staircase was steep, and after a few turns pitch black. She felt her way in the dark, Olaf guiding her. As they rounded a last corner light began to appear again. And the soon found a small room, a small window open to the outside. In it a small pedestal, and on top, a covered object. She lets go of Olaf.

Curiosity holds her as she shakily steps to the small pillar,

Removing the burlap shroud, a tube lies there,

Wrapped in black silk with three red ribbons,

She sees a note lying in front,

"_To my Daughters,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead, and I cannot be there to protect you._

_Read this scroll, only if the Kingdom, the lives of all our People,_

_Your lives themselves,_

_Are in the most terrible of Danger._

_Within this scroll is ancient magic,_

_I know not what will happen._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Your father"_

She recognizes her late father's handwriting,

A single cold tear falls down her cheek.

She tears off the silken ribbons, the black cloth,

A Scroll of White and Gold,

She opens it, hoping in all her desperation, for if there ever was a time, that the kingdom, the people, and her family were in danger. It was now.

A light washes across her face, she blinks.

_**And Gazes Into Eternity.**_

OOOOO

The Ice harvester Marches up the hill, his friend Sven beside him. The great reindeer looks back upon the Kingdom, and lows once. Deciding for his friend, Sven rushes around him to stare him in the face. Kristoph sighs, "what is it buddy?" the angry Grunts and Bleats that come forth prompt him to angrily decide against Sven "I can'y understand you when you talk that way." Another angry bleat and when Kristoph decides to try and walk past Sven, the reindeer scoops him up in his antlers and carries him towards the city. "hey! Put me down!" And Kristoph is dumped onto the snow.

Angrily dusting himself off as he stands. He yells at his friend "No Sven! I'm not going back." a Grunt of determination and Kristoph partially deflates "She's with her true love." the look he gets from the reindeer is one of 'Are you kidding me?'

The argument is stifled as a blast of wind causes him to turn back to the city. "what the?!" What he sees causes him to go pale.

A Massive swirl of Storm is gathering around the city, blotting out the sun. "Anna!" Kristoph breaks into a run down the mountainside his fear for her rising. His friend runs up beside him. Using his antlers as a handhold Kristoph hauls himself up onto Sven's back "com'on buddy!" and together they race down the mountain.

OOOOO

She can hear the guards outside the door, she can hear their orders. They are coming to kill her, desperately she pulls upon the manacles binding her hands, frost rise upon the walls as she panics. Her Curse flows through the metal. Door rattles, it is frozen shut. Shoulders hit it to break it free, again, and upon the third strike with shattering force. Guards pile into the cell as the wall behind her collapses and she disappears into the growing storm.

The prince comes forward, pushing the guards aside, and with a snarl on his face pursues her into the howling gale.

OOOOO

Anna staggers out into the open, her hair frosted with ice, her eyes blinded by the light of Eternity, she sees the bright light that is Olaf, the glow from within her, the ice that clouds her veins. She sees the cold deepening around her, her sisters fear driving the storm. But she can't see far. Olaf does his best to help her forward as she calls out into the storm. "Kristoph!"

OOOOO

They run out onto the ice of the Fjord, a howling wind coming. It hits with the force of a hammer. Sven runs on, His hooves pounding surefooted on the ice. A buckling around him groans through the storm, and he knows from long experience the ice is being fractured by the wind. He and Sven drive through the gale, and with a hollow boom, the ice ahead ruptures into a thousand fragments.

The reindeer jumps, to land on a small floating berg of ice,

his forward momentum to great to stop,

He bucks, Kristoph flies overhead to land on solid ice before them,

He slides into the waters icy embrace.

Kristoph slides across the ice, knowing his friend is in the water. He scrambles back to the edge, his heart within his throat. For a long moment all is ice in front of him, he prays to the Divines, and with a bleat of relief, sven bursts out of the waters cold embrace to scrabble up onto a berg. The look the reindeer gives is one of happiness that Kristoph is all right, and he nods in such a way as to say 'go on, ill be fine'. "good boy, Sven." and with that Kristoph races ahead to find Anna.

OOOOO

Anna calls again through the storm "Kristoph!" Olaf is being battered by the wind pushed away from her by his greater resistance to it. He growls for her to keep going, he will do his best to keep up.

She feels her hands grow icy cold, she hold them up the see her fingers slowly turning to blue ice, her time is near. She holds her hands to herself, She cries out again the name of the one who she hopes can save her. But her voice is getting weak, and all that comes is a whisper "Kristoph…."

OOOOO

He stops confused by the storm, looking about a whisper bearing his name floats upon the wind "Kristoph…" "Anna!" he screams and takes off in the direction of the whisper.

OOOOO

She runs through the storm, her heart burning in her chest, hot tears in her eyes. A voice in the wind shouting behind her as she stops "Elsa! You cant run from this!" she turns to the Prince coming through the whirling wall of snow and wind, she has to put her hope in him. "Please, just take care of my sister!" He looks at her his eyes burning as he replies, shouting over the storm "Your sister?! She came back from the mountain, weak and cold! Her hair was white, her skin like ice! She said that you froze her heart!" she cannot… will not believe this "no…"

"I tried to save her but it was too late!" her face goes slack as dawning realization hits her, and he speaks confirming her most terrible of fears "Elsa! Your sister is dead!"

Her sister is dead.

She falls to her knees,

Her sister is dead.

The storm around them freezes in place,

Her sister is dead.

And for the first time in years, tears fall from her eyes,

A snowflakes tumble in midair.

OOOOO

Shivering, staggering, Anna steps forward against the sudden lessening of the wind. In the distance through slowly tumbling snowflakes she sees Kristoph, her hopes rise as he shouts her name, running towards her as she whispers his.

The ring of steel being drawn, she looks and sees the black heart of the Traitor,

She sees him advance upon her kneeling sister,

A choice is upon her,

A vision of darkness, a burst of destruction

Images race in her minds eye, all are of despair

Kristoph has freed her of her icy curse, her sister's red blood spilt upon the ground.

The world is covered in ice and snow and death. She despairs upon her sisters grave for the price of her selfishness.

The price of her frozen heart.

In the end, it wasn't a choice at all.

OOOOO

He draws his sword, This traitorous Prince, as he advances upon the crumpled form of the sobbing Queen.

She knows He is coming, she has heard the ring of steel.

His hand rises up, the instrument of her death in his hand.

He begins his swing, to strike her down, the sword glinting in the light,

The Princess step in front of him, Her hand raised to stop the blade,

Her voice raised in defiance,

"_**No!" **_

The curse spreads forth, the Princess freezes, to solid Ice,

The blade shatters against her upraised hand,

The force of the transformation erupts, and blasts the traitor back, to fall to the ground.

OOOOO

She turns at her sisters voice, she sees her frozen. She quickly stands her whisper only a denial of what has happened. She sees the crystalline perfection of her beloved Sister. And can only cry her name as She collapses and holds herself against the frozen form.

Kristoph stops, his world gone dark, he can only see her frozen beauty.

The great wolf comes up, and lets loose a howl of despair,

for the one he calls mistress.

The Queen sobs against her frozen form, her beloved sister.

Whom she loved, and who sacrificed her life for her.

The queen cries, a tear falls,

Upon the center of the princesses body,

Upon her heart, warmth flowed out,

Her love for her sister,

Which has thawed her frozen heart.

released from the form of ice.

OOOOO

The Princess wobbles back her sister holding her, as Elsa looks up into her face, her hair returning to its normal color. "Anna?!" and pulls her into a fierce hug. Releasing her but still holding her hands She has to ask "You sacrificed yourself? For me?" a shy smile crosses Anna's face "Of course. You are my sister. And I love you."

The Ice Harvester walks up his face one of relief. Sven and Olaf by his side. But when he hears Anna's words, He speaks the old trolls words of wisdom with a look of wonder upon his face "An Act of True Love, Can thaw a Frozen Heart."

The Queen looks at the Man who has helped her sister. "Love." she speaks with a thoughtful look upon her face, she thinks back to her earliest memories "Love can thaw, Love!" Anna looks on to her sister with a questioning look as she releases her hands and steps back "Elsa?!" the Queen smiles gently as she lets her love for her sister, her kingdom flow out. Anna gasps in wonderment as she sees what is happening around her.

With a rising wind the snow and ice around them lift into the air with the Queens arms, Commanding the snow, Commanding the ice, Commanding the wind. She gathers it off the rooftops of the homes, the streets, and the meadows and fields. She commands it to gather. To release its grip upon the land. Upon the Fjord, upon the sea. A ship trapped in the ice rises below them, as its cloak falls off. The city of Arendell is freed from its blanket of white. Its Frozen curse. And forming in the sky with her command a giant snowflake , with a wave of her arms, is burst into dust with the return of the sun.

Anna looks to her sister a smile on her face. "I knew you could do it." as Kristoph hauls up a disoriented a disarmed Prince Hans. Her face hardening she walks over to the prince, Anna stand in front of him with her chin raised. The shocked look as he straitens brings great satisfaction to her heart, and when he speaks "Anna? But she froze your heart." her reply is one of imperious condensation "Hans, the only frozen heart around here is yours." and as she turned away she got a better idea then just a verbal smack.

The staggering punch to the face knocked Hans backwards against the low railing of the ship, and losing his balance into the harbor.

Turning to her sister, she sees Elsa with her arms raised in invitation, which she quickly accepts. Kristoph smiles and wraps his arms around Sven and Olaf as the three watch the Queen and the Princess, begin their long path of reunification. Starting with a hug.

OOOOO

_ He is in darkness. There is no pain. There is no fear. There is nothing but him. Before him a point of light, growing, brightening, forming into a Dovah, made of Light and Fire and Time. A voice, a whisper, like a thousand souls, ages of time, more powerful than the mightiest of seas and ice and flood. _

"_**This Is Not Your Place."**_

_The Dovah spreads its wings, its great eyes look upon him._

"_**Nahl! Daal! Vus!"**_

_The great roar slams into him,_

_He is falling, _

_He lands upon the ground, Pain returns_

_Life returns._

_ A shout, he cannot decipher, words he can barely hear, he is slipping into darkness, as eyes of the bluest ice and hair of snow form above him, darkness comes forth._


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: still don't own Skyrim or frozen**

**okay here it is the story I really wanted to write. And the true beginning of the crossover. I now have an editor going over this beast from the beginning, a grammer-nazi extraordinaire. so hopefully the re-write can be posted, shortly after I finish this beast. cause lets face it those first couple chapters sucked.**

**I got a couple of questions on Alduin. quick answer don't know yet if he'll appear.**

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 13**

Three weeks had passed since the great freeze, two since the great thaw. Elsa was feeling a little out of sorts, like she was missing something important. She had just finish writing and polishing a letter to the King of the Southern Isles, explaining what had happened and why she was kicking Hans back to him in _persona non grata_. It still didn't make the white and blue clothed Queen, who had discarded her dress of the Ice sorceress for any but special occasions, feel any better about things.

She had made good with Anna on her promise to replace Kristoph's sled. And from what others told her those two were getting along nicely. It made her smile to think of her sisters honest love, and how the Ice Harvester, now Official Ice Deliverer, returned it. It seemed they were taking it the right direction this time, and she hoped that if the spark blossomed, she was able to give her blessing.

A glance to the window told her the day was almost done, and she wanted to at least get out for some of the evening and into the fresh air outside. A knock on the door and a certain beloved red head poked her head inside. "Hello Anna!" the smile which lit up her sister face at her greeting made her smile as well. As the redhead stepped into the room closing the door behind her, "Good evening, my Queen!" the sarcastic remark playfully done with a curtsy earned her a shaken fist and smiling glare.

"So what's got you locked up in here?" Anna asked, she had begun to make a point of talking with her sister everyday, as they slowly eased their way into the new open relationship they found themselves in, and if she had read the signs right today Elsa definitely needed to talk. The all but growled reply about the letter Elsa had wrote was all the confirmation she needed as she sat down in a chair in front of her sisters desk. A sudden inspiration hit her, like many that had been coming lately. "Maybe you should take a walk in the gardens? The moon is full and should provide a nice airy walk for you." Elsa chuckled lightly at this as she leaned back in her chair, "I was very much thinking about doing that. Do you want to join me?" Anna shook her head smiling "you need some alone time I think, opening the gates is wonderful but you still need to think about yourself sometimes." to say Elsa was shocked was an understatement.

Anytime She had ever suggested something to do with Anna, since the two had made their reconciliation, the younger girl had always accepted. Her eyes narrowed as she looked accusingly at her sister who was looking very seriously at her. "What is it Anna?" the redhead sighed and looked away before speaking, "You know how I found that scroll?" a sound of agreement and a nod from Elsa "Well, more and more lately I've been getting these strong feelings. And their usually right. I don't know what the scroll showed me but it did something! You _have_ to go for a walk this evening and it _has_ to be alone. I don't know why. Although everything in me screams to go with you." the sad, frightened look in her sisters eye's prompted Elsa to walk around her desk and offer a hug. Which was immediately taken up on. And after a few moments Elsa breaks away to look her sister in the eye's "why didn't you tell me about this before?" the look in her younger sisters eye's was very serious "I didn't know what was happening, now things are starting to make a little more sense." Elsa's ice blue eyes stared off into space as she processed this, "I think that if you get these feelings in the future, tell me. You where there for me." a pause as she smiles at her sister "it's only fair that I'm here for you. But your right, tonight I have to walk alone." her sister pulled her into another hug. "just be careful. Kristoph and I will be down at the piers watching the sun set if you need us." a small but wicked grin rose on Anna's face as she thought of something and leaned back to look her sister in the face, "who knows? You just might have a good man fall into your lap? Like me?" her laughter bounded the room at the Queens flaming face.

OOOOO

The cool night air heralded an early return of fall this year. She had passed the stables on her way and felt the sudden urge for a ride. One horse saddled and readied minutes later, and she was riding at a gentle trot though the gates of the city, her dress wasn't the best for this but she felt good. Her head held high as the horse moved through the fields of Arendell. It was a fine evening as the sun set over the Fjord, and she thought on the two lovebirds and wondered what they were doing.

OOOOO

Currently Kristoph was in the only spot he ever wanted to be. Holding Anna lightly as the two watched the sun set. He knew she had talked to Elsa about going out alone to walk this evening. He hoped she would be okay, he had an inkling that Anna Knew more then she was letting on. He hoped she was right when it came to the fact that Elsa would not be in danger. So for the first time in a long time, He asked a silent prayer to the divines.

OOOOO

Her ride had taken Elsa to the high meadows of Arendell. With the sun setting fireflies were starting to blink in the fields. A deep breath brought the cool earthy smell to her, and she sighed. It was a very good thing, she though as her horse slowly walked the field. She looked to the bright stars of the heavens, the fullness of the moon. And thought of Anna, how her sister had read a scroll. The day she had been frozen. The day She herself had almost died. She suddenly had to fight the urge to run back to her Ice Palace. She shuddered at the memories of the days of that week, and slowly put them away.

She looked up to the sky again, and if any could have seen her face Curiosity was upon it. In the heavens the northern lights appeared, moving changing, she dismounts and moves to the near center of the clearing, leading her horse. Even as a child filled with wonder she had never seen them move so fast. Her eyes locked upon the display, she noticed a hole, for lake of a better term, form in the lights.

With a roar of crashing thunder,

A blue spark is shot from the abyss, She watches unmoving,

Fear takes her as the spark falls in silence, Its brilliance lighting the evening sky.

It lands in the meadow she stands in, its flame washing outwards,

Without thought, she raises her arms in defense, Thunder surrounds her.

When all was silent, her horse quivering beside her, she opens her eyes to see she has raised a half circle wall of ice in front of her. She rubs the horse on the face calming it as she peeks around the wall. Destruction surrounds her, the meadow burnt flat but in a perfect circle, save were she stood. No flames rose but smoke did from the area. She looks to the center to see a hole has formed from the impact of whatever it was. She is glad of her riding gloves, her fear is bounding. A sound draws her attention to the pit, and she slowly walks forward to stand at it's edge.

What she sees causes time to stop. In the center, lying on it's back, is an armored figure. She hesitates for but a moment the steps into the shallow pit. She pulls her riding gloves off, her hands raised as she steps closer, not knowing what is going on. She hears a man's groan as she gets closer, and sees how terribly wounded he is. Quickly putting her gloves back on she speaks as she kneels next to him "Sir? Sir? Can you hear me?" she looks into the face of the man partially obscured by his helm. She gently pulls it off to see his face, his eyes closed. She gently touches his face and his eyes flutter open, Green-gold in a hue she has never seen before lock with her ice-blue eyes, though she can see the pain in his eyes the man makes no sound. Then they close as he falls back into the cold blanket of oblivion.

OOOOO

Elsa paced in her room, the man being attended by healers in a small guest room in the castle. Anna and Kristoph, plus some guards had met her on the way back. She had managed, by using her powers over ice to get the man up onto her horse. Though it had been very difficult considering her mental state. They had immediately transferred him into the back of Kristoph's new Wagon/Sled, and raced back to Arendell as quickly as possible. Guards running ahead as she had ordered to find the best healer in town.

When they had finally arrived in the castle, the healer had been waiting, and quickly pushed them out of the room the man had been placed in so he and a couple of assistants could work.

Anna spoke up after Elsa finished telling her story to her and Kristoph. "He fell from the sky?!" "Yes Anna." the twisted lip of her sister made her pause for a moment in her pacing "What?" "When I said you could have a man fall into your lap I didn't mean so literally." Elsa thought back to their earlier conversation and chuckled lightly, But then resumed her pacing. Kristoph spoke up, "Whoever He is, it would take some very powerful magic to get him here like that." Anna and Elsa both nodded at that. The Senior member of the castle staff, Kai, spoke up as he entered the room "your majesty? The healer is here." a quick gesture from Elsa and the man was ushered in, looking haggard from his feverish work of the past few hours. All were staring at him as he gave a short bow and spoke "He will live for now your majesty. I have done my best, but now it is in the hands of the gods. If not for your quick thinking he would have died before the morning." she straitened and nodded to the man before speaking "Thank you, Kai here will see to you and your payment for your service." another bow and he spoke again "I thank you, your majesty. I have left instructions with the castle staff to help him in his recovery, thought I do not know if he will ever wake again." his sad eyes looked to each in turn as he spoke "Any lesser man would have succumbed to his wounds by now, if he survives the next days, then I believe he shall live."

OOOOO

_ He sees the turning of the seasons, the turning of the world, war and death and destruction rage across it. Soon a return, the rightful time of the World Eater unleashed. And all is darkness once again._

_ A spark, he sees the land crated anew once again, stars whirl by as time floats. He watches as man and mer and beast folk rise and flourish and fall. hunter, farmer, kingdom. The phases of ascent played in front of him, the moon Masser, disappears from the sky. The beast folk vanish soon after. He watches as man and mer struggle to survive in a world of ice and snow, war comes, falls and rises again. The gods have less influence as the stars harden in the night sky. Lifetimes pass, war rises again\with weapons unseen and untold, the ground shakes at the sound of them and the World Eater is unleashed once again._

_ Time speed ever dizzyingly faster, the world created anew once more, all is strangely changed, only Secunda hangs in the nights sky. Ages pass, man and mer rise, but the mer fall low, hiding in the corners of the world. Time flows and he is falling._

OOOOO

The Dovahkiin wakes, his body in pain, his mouth thick. He slowly sits up levering himself off the bed he is in, he feels terribly weak, and very hungry. A shaking hand reaches for the pitcher of water he sees, and he can barely lift it. A drink, a sip. He wonders where he is, and the thunderbolt of memories strike him. The battle with the Wyrm, falling, the Great Dragon of Time. He closes his eyes, and opens them to look about, it feels familiar this place, like he has been here before. Like Dragonsreach, but with more wood.

He feels his chest, the bandages that swaddle him, he can feel the dull ache of pain, and he can hardly think. Herbs, he finally decides, to dull the pain from healing. But if he has bandages on, he must have been gravely wounded indeed. He is out of his armor, dressed only in light cotton short pants. He grasps the edge of the table next to the bed, and begins to stand, slowly straightening, he rises. Pain threatens him, but he must find out where he is, and steps to the door.

OOOOO

Matilda the maid was having a good day, chores were finished early, and with her final duty coming up she looked forward to the rest of the evening. Bearing a plate of warmed gruel to feed to the gravely injured man, she thought of how handsome he looked despite the scarring of his face and body. It was obvious to all that he was a soldier of some renown, his armor and swords were proof of that! And she hoped he would wake soon, so the queen would stop fretting over him. That, the kingdom did not need. A fretting Queen was never a good thing.

Stepping to the door, she was just about to put her hand on the handle…

OOOOO

Opening the door, he nearly is walked into by a maid of some sort. Who let out an unearthly shriek at the site of him, and jumped back nearly spilling the tray she carried. An amused smile crossed his face, and then dropped away as she began to scold him in a foreign tongue.

OOOOO

"Oh by the divines, you gave me a fright!" Matilda began to scold him, but when she saw the blank look cross his face she stopped, "Do you understand me?" the blank look continued and he replied with a series of hand gestures, that spoke clearly of him not understanding her. She decided the best thing to do was to get him back in the room and get Kai, who could hopefully figure this out better than a simple maid! Shooing him back into the room she set a table and chairs with the food, he obviously understood her intent and he sat down to eat. Making a stay here gesture, she rushed out to find Kai.

OOOOO

With the maid gone, probably to find someone in charge, he began to eat, and think. He would need to find out where he was, and he would need to find the lady of ice blue eyes and snow whitened hair, who had helped him. He had a debt to pay. A large one.

OOOOO

To say Kai, was impressed was an understatement. The impression from the healer had been many weeks of recovery before the man even woke! Not two weeks and capable of walking! He rushed down the halls following the chattering maid to the small room the man was in, he would have to commend Matilda for her quick thinking, as he got the gist of her story. Entering the room he watched as the man painfully stood and was impressed by his height and muscle, he bowed slightly and was bowed to in return before speaking "My greetings stranger. By what name do you call yourself?"

The dovahkiin listened but still had no idea of which language the people here spoke, not that he could talk anyways, he'd shake the whole building down if he wasn't careful. He responded to the obvious question with a series of exaggerated hand signals.

Kai watched as the man explained using his hands that he didn't understand them, but he could hear them just fine. And couldn't speak. "well this just got very interesting." he thought as he turned to Matilda, patiently waiting for his orders, "please go get Father Uriel, he may be our best chance of communicating with this man." a quick nod and the maid was out the door. Using hand gestures himself and his own words he asked the man to stay put in this room for now. Another nod once the man got the idea of it, and he sat down to get back to his food.

OOOOO

Father Uriel was a kindly and very well learned old priest of the nine, who could walk only with the aid of a staff. When he saw Kai pacing in the hall he decided to chide the younger man "You'll wear a hole in the floor doing that, my son." the quick smile directed his way was one of reassurance "Father, has Matilda explained why I wanted you here?" "Yes, it appears our mysterious guest has finally awoken."

OOOOO

He stood as a much older man wearing a simple monks robe walked in, and when he saw his insignia of office in service of the Nine. Bowed as deeply as possible. The old man bade him to sit and then opened with a series of words he didn't understand, but it seemed he was repeating himself. He finally got the idea that the older man was a master of languages, but not being able to speak himself the people here were trying to find one he spoke the hard way. A twist of his lip and her 'spoke' in the **Tinvaak du haal**, "_I still do not understand you." _

The old priests eyes widened and another hand signal which he had learned from the greybeards was directed at him, _"I did not fully understand that, my son" _he was easily able to reply to this _"I spoke of not understanding you. In another hand talk." _the priest said something to the man whom he had pegged as a high servant of some kind, and then finger spoke again _"my greetings to you. I am Father Uriel. By what name are you called?" _his lips twisted at this _"I have no name, but I am called by many titles, the one I am known most by is Dragon-born. Although that is only a translation of an older tongue…"_

OOOOO

The question and answer session gained ground as the Stranger spoke of his tale, a mighty battle with a creature which injured him, the places he was from. Kai had asked many questions and the stranger spoke truthfully, but not of everything. This, Dragon-born and when the questioned him on it were told it was an honorary title, had spoken quite early that he did not know where he was, and upon hearing the name of the kingdom still didn't know. Both parties resolved to try and solve that at a later date. The man spoke of wanting to get his armor and swords back as they had great value to him, Kai promised that when the man was strong enough he would take him to them, but for now the man was weak, and they resolved to speak again in the morning.

As the father and Kai walked down the corridor he spoke to the elderly priest "do you think he is telling the truth? He is not very forthcoming." the wise old man replied with another question "Would you be? This man is a warrior in a strange land. Who has been in battle fairly recently, this civil war he spoke of but did not take part in, has bound to have spilled over by now into the other provinces of the empire he spoke of. But that troubles me." the high servant grunted agreement before speaking "We know of much of the world. And this land of 'Skyrim' is not one I am familiar with. Or this empire. Or of any empires at all." "There are forces at work here my son. That I do know. What they foretell is something I will think and pray on."

OOOOO

The Queen was ecstatic at the news of the mans recovery, and asked Kai to bring him to her at the earliest opportunity. But Kai's news that he did not speak their language troubled her. He did however tell her of the conversation that they did have once a common ground had been found. He also warned against talking to the Stranger just yet, "we know nothing of this man your majesty, please let me try to find out more before you see him." she had agreed, for now.

OOOOO

The dovahkiin greeted the new day, with a fresh set of simple clothes as the high servant led him to the castles armory. He wanted to inspect his armor as soon as possible. He was healing very well, and had asked the old priest to thank the healer who had helped him. The priest had replied he would.

His armor was in sorry shape when he got to inspect it, but all the damage had been confined to the chest piece. An easy enough fix, but time consuming. The priest relayed a question from the man known as Kai, _"What is this armor made of? We recognize that it is steel, but do not know what sort of bones those are. They have turned aside all attempts at chipping them." _the hard look they received was followed by a cold reply _" I do not know if you would believe me if I told you." _a sigh, and he continued _"The armor is called Skyforged Dragonplate. It was made out of the bones of the first of the beasts that I slew." _the incredulous stares he got were expected, so was the reply. _"this man and I have difficulty with such a statement" "I did not expect you too believe me, Priest of the Nine." _the old priests fingers twitched at this _"You know of the nine?" _this prompted the Dovahkiin to recite their names, _"Those are old names Stranger. Older than most. I barely recognize them." _this prompted a bit of discussion on the Divines of his homeland, and where it might be. But it was a question that got them nowhere. He decided to ask _"Well, can I ask the use of the castle forge to repair my armor? I wish to be in proper attire when I greet your queen. To ask for her permission to stay here while I recover." _after a flurry of discussion with Kai, the priest replied _"This is acceptable, do you feel well enough that you can make these repair's?" "Yes, only the steel is damaged. And only slightly, I was very lucky the Wyrm was already half dead." _the shocked looks he got after the translation was spoken, in which the Dovahkiin found he was beginning to pick up the language, an ability the graybeards had told him of _"I did tell you I was in battle with a great beast, correct?" "Yes. Yes you did."_

OOOOO

Today she would meet the man she had saved, it was now three weeks since he had fallen from the sky, and one since he had woken up. From what Kai had told her he was a very capable man, and skilled in many disciplines. Smith, Warrior, he had also discussed Philosophy with the priest, and father Uriel had said his mind was very sharp.

The man they only knew as the Stranger was to present himself to her in court today. To ask her permission formally to stay while he recovered, Anna spoke up behind her "He left for a moment this morning for a ride, said he needed to prepare himself for his presentation." Elsa looked nervous at this as she checked herself in the mirror "Do you think he left?" "Nope. He left one of his twin swords here with Kai. Saying he'll be back for it, he only needed an hour or so to prepare I guess but needed to do so in the fields of the city for some reason. Father Uriel says he's a devout follower of Kynereth, so it kind of makes sense." at that very moment, thunder washed out of the sky, prompting Anna to speak again "huh. Wonder where that came from?" as she looked out into the clear skies.

OOOOO

He stood in full armor, repaired and polished to its former glory. His helm had a chipped horn now, and some scratches still remained, He had left them as a reminder of his battles. The Herald stepped into the throne room, and brought silence with his announcement "Presenting the Thane of Whiterun!" he had told them of that title after he had spoken with Kai earlier while retrieving his sword. It was a useful thing to finally have, although he had stressed to the man it was only honorary for services rendered.

With a solemn, and ceremonial stride he entered the throne room, courtiers and minor nobles about, dusted with a few merchants. And a bunch of guards. He averted his eyes from the throne as he approached in deference to the Queen, he could see she was dressed in white and blue. Her sister The Princess Anna dressed in green and blue. Standing slightly to the side.

OOOOO

Princess Anna watched as the Thane walked, no, Marched forward. She knew something was about to happen. And it was Important.

Elsa was amazed at the mans recovery, from near death to walking with no limp. It was astounding. She watched as when he stood in the prescribed spot, he slowly began to do something very dangerous.

OOOOO

He drew his twin swords slowly and found himself under the gaze of multiple crossbows. But he did not hesitate or stop. Slowly he reversed his grip upon his weapons and went to one knee his arms held outwards and his swords flat to the ground.

OOOOO

She watched as the man slowly rose from his kneeling position of respect, and put his swords away, he had to have known he would be under the trigger of crossbows yet he had still done it. Her respect rose greatly, as did the whispers in the room. He slowly straitened and removed his helm to look at her. But the bewildered shock on his face, gave her pause.

OOOOO

Blue eyes of ice, blond hair of snow. He looked upon his rescuer, and he was flabbergasted. What had been a simple request to stay had suddenly turned into something completely different.

He slowly and quietly spoke for the first time since he had arrived here. **"Your majesty, I am known as the Dovahkiin. My greetings unto you." **the power behind his voice startled many in the throne room into silence. The several hours he had spent in the Way of the Voice earlier had paid off, but strain from the revelation he had just had, rattled him.

The Queen looked as shocked as he felt at the revelation of his voice. And he continued to speak **"I only ask for your hospitality, while I search for the one who saved my life." **she sat tall in her chair as she spoke to him "Greetings Dovahkiin, you will not need to search long. I was the one who first found you and brought you back here." He nods at this, **"It is customary in my homeland to swear a life-debt to the one who saves your life. Repayable only by three acts of great service, or the act of saving one's life in service three times. Or in giving one's life in service."**

OOOOO

This prompted one of the men standing near the Queen to speak up at this, the guards captain. And one person who obviously didn't like him, "Your Majesty, I would suggest that you relive this man of his barbarian duty. " but before She could reprimand him for speaking such. The man known as Dovahkiin, spoke again. And the power, the anger, in his voice shook the room, though he spoke in but a whisper.

** "Do you question my Honor?" **the guardsman replied in a sarcastic tone "Yes I do." she watched as the Dovahkiin removed his right gauntlet, and in one single fluid motion of his left hand drew one of his twin swords to lay the bare metal across his palm. And when he spoke his voice shook the castle.

His anger spiraling upwards, **"By my honor questioned, By my blood I answer, I give unto you Queen Elsa of Arendell my oath!" **

A quick slice upon his palm,

He holds the cut hand in a fist in front of him,

"**I swear unto you, Queen Elsa, a Life-Debt! "**

A thu'um occurs to him, welling up from within,

He lets his voice come forth, as guards surround him,

"**Zin! Gro! Unahzaal!"**

A single drop of ruby blood falls from his fist,

It hits the ground, and the thunder of his voice blasts the guards away,

Staggers all in the Throne room.

Binds him to the oath.

OOOOO

She cannot believe what has just happened, this man displaying a power like no other. Swearing to her in a language she did not understand, and causing the very castle to shake with his voice. She shakily clears her throat, as she looks to the Dovahkiin, and asks a question "What was that? What did you just do?" the man looks her square in the eyes as he replies, green-gold verses ice-blue, his voice a quiet whisper shaking the room about them **"Upon my honor, sworn by blood and bound by my Thu'um. I am in your debt." **he bows his head, **"the oath was given under a Shout, a Thu'um, translated thusly, it means, Honor-Bound-Eternal."**


	14. Chapter 14

**authors note : don't own Skyrim or frozen**

**kind of a slow chapter. more building.**

**Chapter 14**

To say Queen Elsa was shocked was an understatement. Her shock at the statement of the Dovahkiin, and his oath to her. His absolute commitment to it, she saw in his eyes. Her next words were to the guards just beginning to pick themselves up. "Hold your places." Confused looks on the faces of those around her as she stepped down off her throne towards the Dovahkiin. The guard captain immediately moved to stop her, and she directed a withering glare at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to his words "Do. Not. Speak." Her voice like that of ice. The Captain swallowed hard and clamped his mouth shut.

She walked up to the hulking warrior, bigger then most men around, his helm upon the floor, forgotten when he dropped it to draw his sword. "Please kneel, Dovahkiin." his action was immediate, as he obeyed her. Creating a sword out of her power she touched the blade of ice to one then the other of his shoulders "I accept your oath of service, Dovahkiin. Arise."

Picking up his helm and sheathing his sword he rose in front of her, his face unreadable. She turned slightly as she with difficulty dispelled the sword, and addressed the crowd, "I wish to speak with the Dovahkiin alone. Please excuse Us, but for the moment court will be canceled."

OOOOO

Her fury at the Guard captain almost got the better of her. She had asked him to step aside with her as the rest of those she had requested trooped into her office. "You have no idea what you have done. You step out of line again and I will have you removed from your position." when he tried to speak, she only delivered a threatening glare.

OOOOO

Once she had seated herself at her desk she noted the Dovahkiin's posture. Stiff and formal. Anna had obviously tried to get the man to talk but with little success. She looked at Anna and her sister nodded at her unspoken question. This was something very important.

Rubbing her temple slightly she asked Kai to bring some refreshments. When the door had closed she finally spoke "Dovahkiin, I don't know you. If it wasn't for your display in front of the entirety of the court I would dismiss this oath of yours."

The slight stiffening of his posture told her that she was treading on dangerous ground. "Now, I understand this oath means a great deal to you. And I will not dismiss it now. But do understand, as Queen, I must be here, so there won't be much chance of you saving my life." Anna spoke up at this "He did say three acts of great service, Elsa." "Very true, Anna. So what kind of service are we talking about?"

** "I do not know, Only that such service will be of great benefit to you." **the young Queen sighed as she watched the tremble of the items on her desk. "So we won't know until it happens. You may be here for a long time Dovahkiin." **"That is a price I am willing to accept. My Honor demands it."**

His answer was not unexpected, and She changed the subject "Now, what is causing your voice to do this?" as she pointedly looked to the items on her desk, and he proceeded to explain.

OOOOO

Dark Eyes looked around the cabin they were in. Thunderclaps of sound came from the deck. When all was quiet, the door to the cabin opened and the Masked One walked in. **"**_This plan of yours didn't work." _"We made a miscalculation." "_The queen_." "Yes. Why did you come here?" As an eyebrow rose above the eye's in question, the plan did not call for the masked ones appearance so soon. _"The Thu'um was just used on the mainland. In or near Arendell"_ "Are you certain?" _"Yes." _"Do you know who?" _"No." _"We will have to find out. I will return to Arendell. Perhaps this can be used to our advantage, go kill most of the rest of the crew, we will finish them off later when we are closer to shore. They cannot spread word of anything." _"Do you want any for yourself?" _"Perhaps. I need to talk to my Mistress. She likes, Gifts." a wicked smile formed on perfect lips. Matched by the dark low laughter of the Masked. A new web was weaved, but this time, there could be no mistakes.

OOOOO

Kristoph was a little apprehensive about the big man known as Dovahkiin. For one, unless it was absolutely necessary he didn't talk, which he could partially understand given what Anna had told him over dinner last night. Second that man had a scary number of weapons tucked about his body, which he was currently practicing with.

Currently he was grooming his best buddy Sven. So while he got him ready for a day of work, and business. He watched the Dovahkiin perform several motions in slow pace with his weapon, dressed in a simple light shirt and pants with a pair of leather boots. It was almost as if he was dancing in the morning light.

That's when the Guard Captain came out of the barracks, and Kristoph knew that this morning just got a hell of a lot more interesting.

OOOOO

Performing the **VokunTanz**, the ShadowDance, was a discipline he missed greatly, taught to Him by _Her_. The slow careful movements, the light steps and turns. It was to be one with the winds and air and world about you. It brought him a measure of peace to know the dance once again. And it was as if he could feel and see _Her _moving with him, as they had once before.

He was so engrossed in it, that the contact against the sword he currently held, a variation of the Akaviri Katana that could be held with one hand or two which he had been introduced to by the Blade and had borrowed from the guards armory, came as a complete shock.

"So you fancy yourself a swordsman, Barbarian?" the sarcastic tone and glint in the Guards Captains eyes told that he wouldn't be able to walk away from this. He locked eyes with the man, seeing the raw hatred for him. He knew the look of wounded pride, and this man had it in baskets.

The Dovahkiin decided to give the man a chance, knowing he would have to work with him if He wanted to continue his Oath easily. He withdrew from contact with the Captains blade and made to sheath his own. "I don't think so, Barbarian. You and I have an issue to settle." as the Captain moved in front of him, holding his own saber at the ready. "Be on guard!" the man shouted as he made a wicked cut.

With reflexes honed by battle and constant practice, He turned the Saber aside, and the pulse pounding rush of battle came forth.

OOOOO

What Kristoph saw was the fastest movement he had ever seen. His shout of alarm at the Guard Captain's slash dying on his lips before it left them. With three quick movements the captain was disarmed, and rolling backwards. His blade flying through the air to land in a flowerbed, hilt up and quivering slightly. The roll away from the Dovahkiin put the Captain in a position to grab the weapon, "You wont do that Again!" As the Captain swung this time the Dovahkiin only spun around the man, allowing him to fall into the dirt of the training yard, his momentum too great to stop. The roar of rage as the man scrambled to his feet to charge was more animal then human.

This time the Dovahkiin was not as nice, two quick movements and he stepped past the Captain. Kristoph started to wonder if he had actually hit the man, the sword coming so close. The captain turned and laughed "Is that it? You didn't even touch me." when a light tearing sound occurred, and his uniform coat fell away.

The silence was absolute as the Dovahkiin stood at the ready. The Captain was standing slack-jawed, his coat lying on the ground. A slow clap began from behind Kristoph, and he turned to see the ice blue eyes of the Queen.

OOOOO

The Dovahkiin immediately bowed to the Queen. As deep as his injuries, now awakened, would let him. He heard the sudden intake of breath from the Captain as he saw who was watching, when he dropped into a low bow as well. The Queens voice was like crystal ice when she spoke to them, "I believe Dovahkiin, you have earned yourself a place here, but you captain have out-stayed your welcome." the man straitened and began to protest, "Silence! Captain, I warned you. You ignored me." the Dovahkiin could see the man was tightening his fists. "Now you will face the consequences of your actions. Guards! Remove this man from the castle. I hereby strip him of his rank and duties." the man dared to step forward his face a mask of rage, he began to raise his sword and a look of fear crossed her face. The deflection strike came out of nowhere, and the man found himself disarmed by the Dovahkiin again. A swift kick from the Dovahkiin to the mans stomach doubled him over. It was followed by a knee strike to the head.

The unconscious form of the former Captain was carried out of the castle grounds. She turned to address the Dovahkiin, who was standing very still, she knew he was bound to protect her but figured this, Fight, was not part of the oath, "I am certain you did everything you could to reason with him. I watched from when he came out to challenge you." the relaxation of his shoulders was a good sign she decided. A slow nod came, and he made a hand gesture. A look of puzzlement washed across her features as she looked up into his face, which was twisted with annoyance but not at her. When he spoke it was in the most quiet of whispers, but the power behind it made her want to cover her ears, **"I apologize for this. Queen Elsa." **

A gentle chuckle came from her, as she waved the comment away, "None necessary. He wasn't the best man for the position, and became worse ever since… my parents died." the look in his eyes as he looked down at her was one of compassion and, she could see this clearly, understanding, and when his voice came again it was slightly quieter, **"Sometimes, we lose ourselves, when We cannot let go of the past," **he looked away for a moment, **"I myself followed his path. I only turned away when I saw the pain it caused. I do not see the strength in him to do so himself." **

He looked around and saw the Father Uriel, who had stepped out into the courtyard at the commotion, and a number of quick hand signals were exchanged. the Father spoke to Elsa "He says he needs to go and practice a discipline he calls 'the Way of the Voice', and he invites you to come along, your majesty. As it is a demonstration of his Voice." Her eyes widened and she quickly accepted, eager to see what he had described yesterday.

OOOOO

It took a few moments for him to prepare, dressing in his armor, and strapping on his weapons, so it came as a shock to see the queen and princess already waiting for him.

She saw the puzzled look and decided to explain, "Anna and I were already planning a morning ride." a look of understanding washed over his face, and he mounted up, along with to Guardsmen who hung back slightly. Using hand signals, he informed the guardsmen that he would be in the lead. At their nodded assent, he led the little group out.

OOOOO

"**Fus!Ro!Dah!"**

The thunderclap of his thu'um unleashed, made the group flinch and cover their ears. Elsa was glad she had followed his advice and stayed a few yards away. It was amazing what he did, a literal shout, and things happened. He was currently using a shout which appeared to be pure force, blasting the open air off the cliff they stood on. Echoes returned as they rebounded off the ocean below.

The two royals and their guards watched in awe as he repeated the thu'um. To her it was astounding to meet another with ability. When he was finished with a few moments of reflection he returned to the group. She asked what exactly he was doing when he said those words, **"The shouts name is Unrelenting Force. It is a blast of pure force. Pushing aside all in it's path." **the power behind his words had lessened to the point she didn't want to cover her ears, but was still very loud. Anna asked the obvious question "Is that the only one…?" **"No, there are many others. To use the Thu'um, one uses the words of the language of the Dovah. If used improperly, they cause great Voro." **Anna looked confused "Voro?" the big man looked embarrassed **"Krosis, Apologies. To use the thu'um is to think in the language of the Dovah, the Dragon. Because of my birthright, I sometimes use the words of the Dovah naturally. Voro means 'imbalance', the direct translation is 'not-balance'." **Elsa spoke up at this, having caught something, "Is it related to the shout you were using?" **"Yes, Ro, it means Balance." **

To the queen it was astounding what happened after an hour of practice. He could almost speak in a normal tone, still loud, and the power was still there. But it didn't threaten their eardrums. While they were eating a light lunch, the Dovahkiin brought up a question that had been on his mind. **"Queen Elsa. You have a gift for magic do you not?" **she nodded, and letting a wisp of her magic float above her palm, she spoke "Yes, I can control, to some extant, ice and frost." the Dovahkiin looked approving **"That must have taken many years of study, I am surprised that your parents would allow the Heir to undertake such a path of knowledge."**

The two sisters looked at each other before speaking, "I did not study this, Dovahkiin. I was born with the power." the look on his face was one of disbelief, and it took a number of questions and answers to get the whole story out. His respect for the two sister rose greatly, with Queen Elsa he saw a kindred spirit. With Princess Anna, he respected her drive to help her sister. The story of the great freeze and thaw gave him a newfound respect for the two, and the ice Master that the Princess had eyes for.

For Elsa, the Dovahkiins description of the College of Winterhold, made her want to visit it with a passion she could hardly contain. To be among people who could help her train her birthright. "I truly wish I could visit this College in your homeland, Dovahkiin." **"If I can ever find out where I am, I shall be most happy to guide you there. Queen Elsa."**

For Anna, she truly hoped the answer to the Dovahkiin's question of where he was, would be a happy one. She truly feared it was not.

OOOOO

He had almost immediately begun a search of the maps in the great library of the castle of Arendell upon the return from the outing. Slow going, but he was beginning to piece together where Arendell was according to these maps. As days passed, he learned the geography of the surrounding lands. None matched any he knew.

It was the fifth week of his stay in Arendell, with regular outings to the hills to practice the way of the voice. The Queen and Princess had both attempted to persuade him to practice in the city. He had no desire to be paying for broken windows though, one quick demonstration and splintered tree later, the sisters dropped the idea. He had regained a good measure of control over his voice, and could speak quietly, though the others often commented that it was still disturbing to hear him talk.

He was poring over a map of the greater continent to the west, newly discovered from the dates of these maps. What really worried him though was a recurring dream. Of darkness and war, the World Eaters return. It was when he finally saw something, something that made his heart pound.

He took to maps and laid them next to each other. Both showed a great similarity. Only one small problem. One was east. One was west. Several more maps. Again the same dimensions. He shuffled through more and continued to find things like this. He thought back to the Globe found in Blackreach. If the world was round like that, and with no sighting of Masser in the weeks he had been here. Then He was very far from home indeed.

OOOOO

Elsa found him in the Library, a place he had spent most of his free time in over the last few weeks. They had fallen into a routine now, mornings he would guard her at official court functions. Afternoons he would practice swordsmanship or the way of the voice, while she dealt with internal matters. Evenings she would spend with Anna and Kristoph, while he would disappear into the library.

She did have to admit, having him around when she talked to diplomats and dignitaries was having a very beneficial effect on the outcomes of several treaties. Apparently word was spreading of the Warrior pledged to her service, and all he had to do was stand there and look intimidating. It was amusing to her that some would openly squirm in his presence with her. She was intimidating enough on her own as the "Ice Queen of Arendell", add him into the mix and almost all the lost trade from cutting ties with "Weaseltown" was being made up. Along with dozens of other flattering treaty proposals.

He was standing near a window as she quietly walked in, dressed in his armor. She could see the profusion of maps upon one of the tables, books of geography, which was interesting because when he had first arrived here he had no knowledge of the language, and scrolls pertaining to history. She could see a pattern to the maps, he had been examining… Wait a second, what?!

** "The world is round, your majesty." **the quiet rattle of items punctuated his words as he stepped away from the window. She looked at the maps laid out, "Most have suspected this for some time. I have heard of an expedition to prove it once and for all has departed from Spain. How is your search coming?"

He waved at the maps **"I cannot find anything I recognize. As a Legionnaire, I had access to many maps. I know the general outline and location of a great many places. I do not see any of them." **she looked at a quick sketch he had drawn, an effort to place himself she guessed, and could see several markings for cities, coastlines and mountains upon it. "the magic which brought you here…" **"was exceptionally powerful. It is time for me to tell you my story, I will not tell all, not yet. For some things are still to painful, but it begins properly in a city called Helgen." **He pointed to a place on his sketch,** "Where I was to be executed…"**

The rolling rumble of his speech washed over her as He told his tale. Anna and her soon to be fiancé, if He was reading the signs right, came in early enough He didn't have to repeat all that much. **"…I was, thrown, by the Nikriin, the coward Alduin, into the Abyss. When I came too, I saw you above me." **indicating Elsa.

Elsa knew somehow he was telling the truth, Anna and her had shared several looks to each other, with Anna reassuring her sister about this. Her ability to tell when someone was being untruthful or outright lying was amazing, it was a good thing Kristoph was an honest fellow, she thought.

Anna spoke up obviously processing something, "you mentioned an Elder Scroll, what do they look like?" **"By definition an Elder Scroll can not be accurately described. The Kel I encountered was a tube of white and gold."** the look upon her and her sisters faces was not lost on him, but he did not ask any questions.

Anna spoke again, "I found a scroll just like that, it had been hidden here. Wrapped in black silk with three…" **"Red Ribbons, tied together around the scroll?" **puzzlement crossed her features "how did you know that?" **"When I gave the scroll to my companions for safekeeping, that was how I wrapped it. ." **"When I found that scroll, it had been covered with ages of dust, how?" the look he gave was one of solemn truthfulness **"I do not know. I will say this once again, the scrolls do not allow definition. The only truth about them, is they exist. Princess of Arendell."**

OOOOO

The Dovahkiin continued his training in the Way of the Voice. Most of it now self instructed as he followed the path before him. The revelation that He could not find his homeland troubled him deeply, and took many days of meditation to get over.

Another troubling issue was the Queens behavior, she was beginning to be unsettled, not calm and cool like the ice she controlled. It was Princess Anna who eventually spoke to him about this. The Queen was withdrawing from others again, the stresses of her position entrapping her. She had even refused the princess a simple walk together in the gardens. The tear filled eyes of the younger woman, had him very unsettled. He decided to take care of this, and went for his armor.

OOOOO

The fear was back, since the revelation that the Dovahkiin could not find his home. Indeed did not have the slightest clue as to where he was, Elsa had become more fearful each day. The hope of seeing those who could help her control her powers, had been dashed. She stared at the papers on her desk, a treaty unread. She couldn't focus, couldn't even think straight. She had trouble sleeping now, and last night had woken to her room covered in ice. She was beginning to think she would have no place to go, except back to her Castle of Ice.

A Knock on her door, and before she could tell whoever it was to go away, the Dovahkiin walked in. In full Armor. The unsettling sight, coupled with the loss of his very formal behavior had her speechless, and angry. He stood in front of her desk, the formal pose he adopted was familiar at least, she decided to get him out of here at the soonest.

"What is it Dovahkiin?" her flat tone and cold eyes bored into his, he could see the tightened look around them. When he spoke in his customary whisper, the edge was hard as diamond **"I wish to invite you for an outdoor ride, Queen Elsa." **the rattle of the items around her put her on edge, and she immediately refused "I cannot, I have too many duties today. Now, You are dismissed. Dovahkiin."

His complete lack of movement made her temper rise "Are you forgetting your oath of service?" **" I am to serve you in your best interests, not your whims." **the cold, hard look he had when he stated this, pushed her temper to its limits, "You are treading dangerous ground. Dovahkiin." **"So are you. Do not walk the path I walked once before. Queen Elsa."**

The slow hiss and pop of the fireplace was the only sound in the room. He could see the icy frost radiating from her, the cold which the room had plunged into yet she seemed unaware of. He could see in her eyes the uncertainty his words had caused, and the warring factions of fear and anger. He spoke again, **"I once lost myself to the anger and rage of my birthright, the pain of loss. I became less than I once was. You are fearful, because you have no control over your Gift. I only have control over mine and myself from practice and meditation. I believe the same can be done with you. You must learn control, and it starts by being willing to take a ride. You are Voro, and have not used your gift since the great Freeze. Your sister informs me that for the last couple of months you were happy, Balanced. Ro. I believe you must use your Gift, or the consequences are as severe as they are for me."**

It was the longest time he had ever spoken since he had arrived in Arendell, save for his story, and his words struck her to her core. For the first time in her life someone who had a Gift. Not like hers but with deadly consequences if used improperly, who understood what it was to have such responsibility. The notion that she must practice, went against every thing she had ever been taught or felt, about her Gift. If there was anything this man could teach her, it was not to fear yourself, alesson she should have kept to heart after the Great Freeze.

He could feel the temperature rising in the room. At that moment a knock sounded followed by the panicked voice of the Princess "Elsa! Are you in there? Is everything Okay?" the Queen spoke "I'm here, please come in Anna." the door opened and the princess stepped gingerly into the room, but froze when she saw the Dovahkiins frosted armor and the ice around the room, "Divines mercy…I.. saw the frost on the door!" the Queen simply stepped around her desk and open her arms to her sister. The Queens face twisted in remorse.

The offered hug was immediately taken up on. And after a few moments Elsa pulled away slightly and explained the state of the room, "The Dovahkiin braved me, and my bad attitude. And has invited me on a ride outside, do you want to go?" the nod and grateful smile, rose her heart considerably. Another grateful smile was directed his way by the princess as the two embraced once again. And the frost and ice blew away in a wind that was not there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Zu'u maht dreh ni siifur Keizaal uv Diinaan.**

**Many thanks to DoughxDude87 for his review, best one I've gotten so far.**

**and incase anybody is wondering what the Shadowdance looks like? think Thai-chi with swords**

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 15**

The ride, Elsa had to admit. was refreshing. Traveling up into the mountains surrounding Arendell, the Dovahkiin rode in front, followed by her, and Anna with Kristoph in his sled, pulled by Sven. A Quartet of guards, followed them. It was a fine fall day, cool, crisp, and clear. She pulled up next to Kristoph and Anna, who where talking quietly with each other, and interjected in a lull in their conversation "So, this is what a Ride looks like!" the silver peal of laughter from Anna brought a smile to them all, though she couldn't see the Dovahkiins face. Anna, once she got control of her self after their little in-joke "Well I did bring some chocolate." the smile formed on the queens face was broad, and in a conspiratorial stage whisper. "So did I." the two once again giggled together.

Kristoph could only shake his head. Get them out of the palace and city, and the two reverted to utter girlishness together. He couldn't resist not joining the banter though "Well I hope you brought some for me.." with the look of one who knows the answer. Anna immediately shot back with a superior expression "Well I did bring some carrots for Sven, You'll just have to go hungry I guess…" "Aaww that's alright, Sven'll share. Right buddy?" the affirmative honk at that had them all chuckling.

OOOOO

It was when they reached a clearing that they had chosen for lunch, Elsa noticed something. The Guards looked to the Dovahkiin for direction, and with quick hand signals, soon had them posted about them. The Dovahkiin himself went to scout the area, and returned with an all clear. It was fascinating to her to watch such a big man just disappear from view.

He went and made sure that the men were all set, speaking a few words with each, his rumbling voice carrying quite clearly, though the specific words did not.. And standing with them while they ate their rations before settling down to eat himself, which by that time, Elsa, Anna ,and Kristoph had already eaten. She looked to him with new respect, in the short time since the replacement of the captain of the guard, they had really turned into something else. She knew the Dovahkiin was training many of the men in swordsmanship, she had watched many a time where he had sparred against them.

When he finally finished his lunch, he looked at her expectantly. She had no idea what he wanted "What is it, Dovahkiin?" he held up his hand in a palm up gesture, which she immediately caught. "You want me to practice now?!" a nod with a half smile. Both Anna and Kristoph were waiting expectantly. She stood, suddenly nervous. This was going to be only the second or third time she deliberately used her power in front of people. The first real display having been a festival after the great freeze. The second and third being minor things. She looked at her hands wondering what to do. Then she got an idea, looking to her sister she smiled and asked a question that had been asked many times of her, "Do you want to build a Snowman?" Anna practically jumped for joy.

OOOOO

The two sisters played in the new fall Elsa had created. Snowballs flew about. Giggles and laughter abounded. Kristoph and the Dovahkiin watched as the two young women played and laughed. The Dovahkiin shakes his head, **"It is sometimes hard to remember they have seen only a few summers." **Kristoph smiles at this "I know what you mean," Kristoph pauses for a moment searching for the right words "could…could you, I would like you, to teach me how to fight?" The slightly larger man looks him in the eyes, an eyebrow raised **"That is a tall order Kristoph Bjorgman. I do not know all there is to fighting." **the young man chuckles at the light joke and his tension is dispelled "what I mean is I'd like to learn how to use the sword." **"Now that I can teach."**

OOOOO

After a couple of hours the group headed back, Kristoph and Anna pealed off with the Dovahkiin to find a sword. Elsa had a few Queenly duties but urged them to hurry back for dinner. Nothing really caught the eye of Kristoph though, and they returned to the castle. The Dovahkiin gave him a few pieces of advice on it, don't just buy the cheapest, it'll break. Don't buy the most expensive, probably just an ornament. Find one that fits your hands, but for now, they would use the guardsmen's training swords.

OOOOO

The next several weeks fell into a more normal routine for the Dovahkiin, training in the early morning with Kristoph and the guards. Late mornings spent watching over the queen in court, or if there was no court that day, spent training in the Way of the Voice. Afternoons were usually a mish mash of chores and smith work. Late afternoons were spent teaching the young Queen in the way of the voice. She couldn't shout, indeed did not want to learn, but the lessons of meditation and exercise were instructional to her. Evenings were his own, and were often spent in the **VokunTanz**

To Elsa this was a time of renewal for her. Anna and Kristoph were developing a very suitable relationship, especially after she had made him one of her advisors. The young mans knowledge of how the local trades, and trade itself worked was phenomenal.

Her relationship with Anna was growing stronger than ever, and Anna herself was turning into quite the diplomat. Her drive to talk to people coupled with her newfound ability to tell if someone was lying, had most of the diplomats scrambling for cover.

It was to her surprise the abilities the Dovahkiin was helping her unlock. But the biggest improvement was the feeling of accomplishment, she felt good for the first time in years about her gift.

For all of them these last Fall days were quiet. With plans being laid for a Winter's Solstice Grand Ball. All were in a mood of festivity.

OOOOO

Kristoph's hard landing in the cold morning light was a familiar setting. It was incredibly instructional to train with the Dovahkiin. The man was a master of the blade, and now Kristoph knew just how much. But the man was more patient then a saint, never pushing to hard, and always teaching. Kristoph had never really held a sword in his life before now. The Dovahkiin called this a good thing, less time for him to break bad habits. He had a definite way of doing it too. Usually involving you breath being blasted out of your lungs by a hard fall.

Kristoph looked up at the man, who was easily fending off six other guards. Today's lesson was about teamwork, and possibly a bit of true exercise for him as well. Kristoph didn't know why he needed it. The man could probably take on the entire guard contingent single-handed, all at once. And still win. To hear him tell it though, he was nothing more than a soldier.

Olaf the Frost wolf had finally returned from the high mountains were he had spent the summer, giving the Dovahkiin a bit of a startle. He was definitely familiar with the species, having related a tale of men under his command battling the creatures. The big silver wolf had come over to slurp Krisrtoph's face, "big man okay?" "blech. Yeah, I'm fine Olaf." wiping away the slobber.

At this moment a rather young guardsman ran up, panting and out of breath. The Dovahkiin broke the training by simple expedient of laying everyone around him out on their backs. Looking to the young man who was desperately trying to speak while catching his breath. His simple command rumbled out, **"Breath boy. Then talk." **it took a few seconds but then the story came out, "The Queen summons you Lord Dovahkiin. And you as well Ice Master." all this said in between breaths, the dovahkiin told the other guardsmen training was over for today. Then helping Kristoph up, the two made their way to the queens study. Along the way, followed by Olaf, he clearly heard the Dovahkiin grumbling, **"lord Dovahkiin now?" **"most of the staff, guards, heck the city, calls you that now." **"better than most of the titles I've owned I suppose." **the really surprising thing was the friendship the two were developing. surprisingly enough to Kristoph was the fact the man was only two years older than him. Kristoph figured it was the scars, the man looked five years older than he actually was.

OOOOO

Entering the study the two found both the Queen and the Princess there. Kai the senior butler. Assorted nobles who ran various branches of the government and such. All looked as if they too had been called on short notice.

The two men bowed to the queen and quickly took their customary places, while Olaf sat next to Anna. When they were settled, Elsa called everything to order "I have received a reply from the kingdom of the southern isles, about the letter I sent them concerning 'Prince Hans'." the low growl from the Ice wolf at the name echoed everyone opinion about the 'prince'. "I will summarize for you all, the king basically denies that any son of his would do such things, and other standard drivel. Most of that was expected, but he requests a meeting between myself and him in the spring. To avoid any further 'unpleasantness'. the king has also subtly hinted that He is not afraid of Me."

The Dovahkiin immediately saw the truth behind the letter, **"This is a test Queen Elsa. A test of you as monarch. I would not be surprised to find messengers with letter like this one to start arriving."** an older grey haired man who was related to the Queen and Princess, agreed with the Dovahkiin about this. "or the other ambassadors to start receiving instructions to stop being so lenient. Our trade has flourished for now, but it is very one sided." the older man chuckled.

Elsa heard no objections to this, and looked to Anna, who simply nodded. "Very well. I shall extend an offer to the southern isles for a new ambassador to be sent, as well as an invitation to attend the solstice ball. Though I do not believe his highness will accept that, the new ambassador might. I will also accept his offer of a face to face meeting, perhaps some good will come out of this."

The meeting touched on a few other things concerning this, how to arrange the meeting and such, where it might occur. All where given new duties, save one, who stayed after the others had left.

** "I will continue to train the guard, this has me worried, Queen Elsa." **Elsa looked to the big man, her eyebrows raised in question, and pulling on her customary braid "I am too, Dovahkiin. What do you think I should do?" the big man looked at her as she stared out the window. **"Be Queen, you did everything you could today. I would recommend taking some time to practice and meditate later." **she nodded and smiled slightly, "you need some too, any more speech from you and my desk will be clear." a light smile graced his face as he bowed, **"As you, Queen Elsa, command."**

OOOOO

Two days after the meeting, Kristoph and Anna were walking through the marketplace. Mostly because Anna didn't want him showing up in his work clothes to the ball. The good natured grumbling from Kristoph had her smiling as the two walked out of the tailors shop. "I think he poked me in places I never knew about before." her silvery laughter at this was contagious. And the two continued their walk smiling.

OOOOO

The Dovahkiin was moving toward the castle, his morning duties complete. Having spent some time inspecting the gates around town. He was deep in thought when something caught his eye. A smallish man, very much like the thief he had met on his way to Helgen, was walking ahead of him. His thoughts halted as every bit of his instincts came crashing forth. Looking about he saw several others, who also got his attention. They were all looking in the same place. Following their gazes, his heart near stopped. The Princess, and the Ice Master.

Filled with people the market square was a perfect spot for an ambush. To densely packed to maneuver quickly. Yet enough cover to slide up to your prey unnoticed, like the weasel faced man in front of him was doing. He immediately moved forward.

OOOOO

The two walked on, discussing the upcoming ball in two weeks, as they stopped at a weapon smiths stand, where a profusion of blades and such were on display. Anna pointed out one witch almost immediately took his eye, A saber, very well crafted, with a gold inlayed hand guard, heavy pommel, and when he drew it, an etching of the new seal of Arendell, the Snowflake. Pulling the blade he gave it an experimental swing and it almost seemed an extension of his arm. The smith seeing this came over, "that right there is a beauty now, ai'nt she?" at first Kristoph was offended until he realized the smith was talking about the sword, "yes she is, this is excellent work, master smith." the wide smith chuckled "Not mine, young man who needed to use my forge made it. Payment for use, in fact. But I'm no swordsman, so I figured it would go to someone who could afford it. Tell ya what…" and the haggling started.

Anna was hardly paying attention to the two, looking at the crowd. Something inside told her that things were not all right. Pulling on her customary braids she looked to see Kristoph finishing up his haggling for the beautifully made sword. The needed to go, but she didn't know were.

When Kristoph was finished he made his way to Anna, who was looking very uncomfortable, "you all right?" her reply was typical Anna "yes, no. umm, can we go? Please?" his quick nod and smile seemed to settle her, "Yeah. I've got everything I need."

As they turned to leave, she halted, not four feet in front of them was a man with drawn dagger and sword. Kristoph immediately sheltered Anna behind him, as the man, now spotted, raised his weapons and advanced. Drawing steel, Kristoph went into the taught pose but was hampered by the presence of Anna. He had to keep her safe.

Many people cried out as the two faced off. The crowd pushing back from the impending fight. With a quick slash the man advanced on Kristoph, who barely parried. Stroke and guard seemed to flow naturally with this weapon, and now He understood the Dovahkiins insistence on finding the right blade for your hands. The guard he employed held the mans weaving sword at bay, though he was hard pressed.

The sizzling sound of a bolt ripping through the air startled him,

Anna's cry of shock, the pain in his free arm.

The feathered bolt protruding.

The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. Barely able to see the man in front of him as he desperately tried to defend Anna. Pushing her up against the wall behind them. Mad scramble occurred as the crowd ran in panic. Desperately parrying, he almost didn't see the dagger twitch out and catch his blade.

The sword drove in, his guard held open.

Bringing his pommel down, a desperate block.

The Assassin recovers, his blade coming back, readying the thrust.

From his chest, steel explodes.

The suddenness of the impact stilled everything as he realized who was behind the now dead Assassin. Dovahkiin.

OOOOO

Pulling His blade free, He turned to face the new threat in the nearly empty square. His respect for Kristoph had gained new heights. As the man kept between Anna and the Assassins. His twin blades sparkling in the light of the late morning, as the remaining six men closed in. One of them held back slightly reloading the crossbow. With most of the square now clear he Shouted, focused and tight.

"**Krii!Lun!Aus!"**

Kill. Leech. Suffer.

Marked for Death.

The slamming blast broke windows, but that was unavoidable, as he rushed the now dazed men. Spinning among them as they tried to continue their attack. With the fury of the Dragonborn among them they could only stand their ground as his steel reached out. Six on one, and the one was far more then they.

His goal was not to kill them though, and he found his first mark. And the rest realized his intention when the flat of a blade found ones head. They were still dazed by the effects of the shout. But the assassins still had their heads, one slashed an oddly curved sword out, not at the dovahkiin. But at the fallen one. His blades busy, there was little he could do.

Knowing he would need at least one alive he shouted again and Unrelenting Force blasted three across the square to land in a heap. The crossbowman brought up his weapon.

The crossbowman fired, the bolt slicing through the air,

Time slows,

He sees it's trajectory, its aimed for Princess Anna.

His arm snaps out propelled by his Oath.

The bolt slams through his armor. Into his arm.

Holding the last two with one sword, he threw the other at the crossbowman. Hammering him off his feet, dead before he hit the ground. Rushing feet told of the arrival of the guard, and the two left knew their time was up. Stepping back from the Dovahkiin, they both pulled vials from their belts, before he could Shout, swallowed the contents. The effects immediate.

Pointing past the twitching bodies at the three across the square, he ordered the guard in a voice that hammered on ears, to seize them, and bind them. Also to strip them and make sure they stayed alive, once back at the barracks.

OOOOO

To say Elsa was furious, was an understatement. As soon as she had learned of the attack, the sky had clouded over, and she had to constantly remind herself to calm down. Anna was in a state of tears, and She had spent time hugging her sister and reassuring her that both Kristoph and the Dovahkiin were both going to be alright. Kristoph was off worse though as the bolt had nicked his arm's bones, shattering one. The Dovahkiin's armor had saved him from that fate, but required that the bolt in him be cut out.

Yes furious was the proper term.

She paced her study, the guard had been roused to search out the clues involved in this. With all the assassins dead, the three taken by the guard still managing to poison themselves somehow. The only lead was a letter. Ordering the group to kill at all costs her sister.

Furious was an excellent description.

A guardsmen let in the Dovahkiin, who bowed to her, his arm bandaged. He couldn't speak right now she knew, she could see the anger and frustration in his eyes. She spoke in a gentle voice through her fear and rage "Thank you Dovahkiin. For saving their lives." his nod at this was slow, and he held up his right palm. Her eyes locked on it. She could see the wound of his oath fading in front of her eyes, growing smaller. "your oath?" he held up two fingers, "Right. One act of service. Still. I thank you." his slow smile as he nodded eased her heart. "You should go, and calm yourself. I would like to talk to you later without having my eardrums blown out." another nod with a short smile and she received a hand gesture, "you are going to teach me too, I need to learn this hand language of yours." a nod, and a bow.

OOOOO

Thunder told of the Dovahkiin shouting off a mountaintop in the distance. She could not think of what could have happened if he hadn't been there. Oath or not. He had saved the lives of two she cared about. She hoped that when his oath was finally completed, if ever, that he would stay. Already she had plans to give him a position. But first, she had something to write out. A special proclamation.

OOOOO

His voice Shattered the rock and ice around him. To use the thu'um was an expression of his inner self. And right now he was furious. Blast upon blast ripped ground and rock. Air and sky. If he had not been there, he shut the thoughts away.

He had recognized the sword that Kristoph had bought, and used, for he had made it when he needed the forge. For the gift he was preparing for them. Funny how that worked out.

OOOOO

The dovahkiin moved through the steps of the **VokunTanz**, his swords glinting in the moonlight. He had found an area of the Castle grounds witch had a circle of stone the proper diameter. Each step and turn flowing like gentle breeze. He was calming, slowly with the stress of the day falling behind him. Each turn, he concentrated on the **Tanz****, **the dance. Each step flowing into the next….

_ He slowly parted the brush, his eyes watching as she moved. Perfection of form and grace. For the young legionnaire, she was the wind itself. Slowly stepping forward he paused not knowing if he should do this, but she had saved his life. Saved the lives of those who he had led. Gotten them pardoned from the death sentence of the penal battalion. _

_ Nothing ventured, he drew his sword, and gently laid it against hers in a pause. The sudden start, told he had not been detected on his approach. He waited for a long moment, their blades touching then he began the dance. _

_ High and low, their blades touched moving in the moonlight. Step and turn, perfectly balanced. Her eyes like the northern lights. Her shape well remembered. The two danced in the moonlight…._

He trips and falls, stumbling to his knees, the Dance broken. The hammers blow of remembrance. The tears flow freely from his eyes, at the power of the memory. Points down in the dirt, he grieves, for the first time.

OOOOO

The young redhead watches, her heart aching for the man in front of her, tears flowing down her face. She cannot approach him now. Everything inside of her tells of his tale of pain. An inner struggle still being fought. The wounded soul, the frozen heart. All this time she had seen him as nothing more then a great warrior, but all that was nothing more then a show. A face shown the world, the first facet of the man. She had come out here to find him and thank him for what he had done for her and Kristoph. Now she could only turn away, and let him grieve in the moonlight.

OOOOO

The cold dawn of the first day of winter, He practiced in the yard. Teaching the guardsmen all he could. The harder lessons he was giving were now a necessity, given the events of the last week. The guardsmen took it well, most throwing themselves into the training with abandon. He only hoped it was because of the near deadly lesson, one none of them wanted to repeat. The sight of Kristoph his arm in a sling, made him pause, and he nodded a greeting to his friend.

Kristoph stepped forward a smile on his face, "I would like to thank you for what you did, without your intervention…" a hand wave to ward off the praise, **"least I could do." **said with a smile. The two men clasped hands, "my friend I owe you my life." the dovahkiin shook his head, **"just don't swear to me, and someday you might repay me. You have a long life ahead of you." **"and you don't? what's the difference?" **"one of magnitude, I had no chance of saving myself, you still could fight. I was a dead man without the intervention of the queen. While you could have held them off for the few moments it took for the guard to get there." **"I guess when you put it that way…"

OOOOO

For the first time since He had been here, the queen summoned him formally before the court. The Dovahkiin could not get any to tell him what was going on, for nobody knew what exactly was going on. Dressed in his full armor, which was shined and polished to its best, he waited while the court got settled.

Finally the announcement from Kai, heralding the throne room, "Presenting the Lord Dovahkiin!"

Marching down the aisle formed by those present. He presented himself to the Queen, who was dressed rather nicely in a dress with intricate design. The Princess and the Ice Master were there as well. He drew his swords and knelt on one knee as before, blades held in reverse grip, parallel to the floor.

"Arise, Lord Dovahkiin." He stood and with little flourish sheathed his swords. The Queen looked upon him with what he had tagged as her queen's face, calm and aloof, but her eye's told of her amusement with the charade of court formality. "This man has given us a Life Debt. A Service We did not think We would need. How wrong were We proven. Displaying great courage and fortitude, The Lord Dovahkiin fought the enemies of the crown who sought to extinguish the lives of Our dear Sister and her beloved the Ice Master." she detailed the highlights of the fight, "Were it not for his timely intervention, we are certain of the tragedies that would follow. I ask that you kneel Lord Dovahkiin, and remove your helm." he went to a knee removing his helm, she stepped forward, and holding her hand out created a Sword of her gift. Touching the blade to his shoulders as she did before, she spoke again "For the great service rendered in repayment of your Life Debt to the crown, the great service in training those who keep the city safe, and recognition for your skill in battle! I hereby name you the First Champion of Arendell. Arise Lord Dovahkiin, First Champion of Arendell!"

From behind him a great cheer rose from those assembled, as he stood.

"Hail Lord Dovahkiin! Hail Champion Of Arendell!"

OOOOO

Dark Eyes looked about, approving, the plan was working. Though the masked one chafed at the delay. Small steps, which lead to bigger steps, the setback of the summer was now truly behind them. A wisp of fire blew over perfect hands. Perhaps a more aggressive approach would be called for? That would make the masked ones day. The reply had arrived, and now it was time to whisper the right words and pluck a few strands of the web, just a few. wouldn't want to overdo it now would we?

All glory to their dark masters. All glory to them. And a smile caressed perfect lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: don't own Skyrim or Frozen**

**special thanks to dragonheart who inspired the first part of this chapter with his comment. I was banging my head against the wall of writers block.**

**I literally scrapped the whole chapter before this, when I'm done ill probably release a chapter of scrapped content which didn't make the cut in my opinion. **

**keep the comments, criticisms and suggestions coming!**

**Of Ice and Dragons **

**Chapter 16**

It was what he hadn't found which had him worried. The Dovahkiin stared out the window of the library. With the Attack on Anna and Kristoph fresh in everyone's minds, the guard had gathered up every clue they could. But they were still stuck where they started, sod all for information. He decided on something, a path to information, so to speak. The queen would probably not be happy with him, but it was all he could think of.

OOOOO

Inside the tavern, it was dark and smoky. He was absolutely certain the only thing good about this place was the drink. Sipping at a surprisingly strong, yet rather small glass of very expensive liquor, he waited. This being the second night he had spent here. The locals inside were tense and nervous, though they did a good job of hiding it. Wrapped in a cloak and not showing who exactly he was, was still kind of useless. The barman had addressed him properly, after he spoke. Bout the only good thing he guessed was the rather simple minded barmaid who kept his drink full, so he tipped her heavily.

He noted something, every person who walked in for the last hour had been armed. Before that it had been the usual, He thought, mix of the workmen and, street workers, Ahem. He prepped himself, glad that he had controlled his love of the drink. The armed ones were settling in around him, along with several standing farther away, he tagged those as archers.

An older gray haired man, slim yet solidly built, and dressed in black sat down without invitation across from him, in a relaxed yet combat ready pose. The barmaid was there almost immediately," Can I take your order, Sir'a?" he just glanced at her, and she turned white, before scampering off. Dovahkiin kept his gaze solidly locked upon the man in front of him, as the older one returned it.

The cold blue-gray eyes bored into his, as the two faced each other. The stranger finally spoke, "I do not understand why you are down in this warren, Lord Dovahkiin." the stranger's voice was a deep cold quiet, almost ice like quality to the man. His rolling rumble came forth, **"I seek information." **the cold eyes hardened, "information does not come cheaply for your kind here." **"depends on the information."**

The two stared at each other, before the Dragonborn downed the last of his drink. **"I seek contact, with a Dark Brotherhood." **the millimetric widening of the mans eyes was satisfying at least. "that is not what I expected from a man of your sterling reputation" The rolling rumble got louder **"Dreh ni gor zey. Uv dii Zin" **the older man's slight smile at this was not expected, "I do not know the exact words of what you just said, but I got the meaning," the older man struck a more thinking pose, "You seek out who ordered the attack on the princess?" **"Niid, No." **the older man narrowed his eyes, "if not, then who do you seek?" **"Why these ones were allowed to carry out their mission."** "You seek weather or not this was sanctioned by Them?" Dovahkiins silence was the answer. The man looked at him, and placed his price "For your information, the release of Lucian Alcan." **"I will see what can be done."**

OOOOO

The queen was near an apocalyptic rage when he had finished speaking to her. The room was cold enough to frost his armor. "You have overstepped your bounds Dovahkiin. What possessed you to even make this deal?" **"I made no deal, Queen Elsa. That is merely the price of the information. Which we already have." **the disbelieving and questioning look which came across her face prompted him to explain further **"the mere fact, that such a representative talked to me is all the proof we need that the Dark Brotherhood is not attempting the assassination." **Her face was puzzled by this as the temperature slowly rose. "but you still plan on releasing him?" **"yes, though I do not think he will live all that long. It looks like his target was not the one he killed. He botched his job. And got caught." **"And this Dark Brotherhood?" **"Does not take kindly to notice." **She realized that he was going somewhere with this, "what are you planning on doing?" **"Overpayment. And true confirmation" **"do you think they are going to tell you the truth?" **"Strangely enough, yes. They have their own brand of honor in this, Queen Elsa."**

OOOOO

He had been right. The murderer had gotten two steps as a free man before an arrow from an unseen archer had killed him. Sitting in the same spot, he waited for the older man to arrive. He could see the armed ones filtering in again, so this wouldn't be long.

He finished his drink as the older man sat down, "so, it appears you are a man of your word. Tell me Dovahkiin, how many lives have you taken?" he looked into the older mans grey-blue eyes, but remained silent. "far too many to count, hhm?" the older man kept his gaze upon him, and he decided to answer **"more than enough." **"has it ever bothered you Dovahkiin? To watch as the life bleeds out of their eyes?" **"No." **a low dark chuckle escaped the man, "So, how do you feel taking an innocent life? To watch as they die at your blade?" **"I have never taken the blood of the innocent." "**so sure are we?"

** ZinGrahDroog **looked the assassin squarely **"I would never have made it across the Whale Bone Bridge, had I taken innocent life. It's Guardian, T'sun, would have seen to that."** the mans eye's widened perceptibly "I do not believe you." **"Believe what you wish. Listener." **the hissed reply was accompanied by the narrowest of eyes "How do you know this?" **"Gluuskei, Delah, Lorfonaar." (Lucky, Educated, Guess.)**

The man before him seemed to gather himself before talking once again, "The Night Mother tells of your exploits, you speak truth." the Listener looked the Dovahkiin in the eyes once more, "The Dark Brotherhood does not have a contract for any of the royal family. We are not stupid enough to incur the wrath of the Last Dragonborn, and your Blood-Born Debt. Though some have asked." A questioning eyebrow lifted on the Dovahkiins face "The Night Mother has Forbidden it. Something that has Never Happened. More goes on here then we see, Lord Dovahkiin."

A bag of coin hit the table as the Dovahkiin stood up, "What is this for?"

** "Services rendered."**

OOOOO

"Why did you try to recruit him?", the Listener looked to the speaker, "He would have been the very best of us, a Force so Terrifying, people would die before he even found them. His honor is the only thing protecting him, from the darkness of the Dread Father Sithis" the lady who spoke asked a single question, "He had us all marked didn't he?" "Oh yes, even you." she thought on this, "Why the bag of coin then?" "He knows of us, He respects us in his own way, this indebts us to him, and He knows it." the Barmaid shook her head, "He is too Honorable for this." "No, Its Encouragement, to keep the rabble off his back. Spread word, I want anyone who even attempts, or thinks of the attempt, to be brought to me. For the Night Mother to Judge." a small chuckle escaped the Listener "He will deal with any who make it through. And send them to the dark lord without mercy. For the families sake we must do this. Or he will wipe use out, as foretold by the Dark Mother." the young women spoke with scorn, "No one could completely wipe us out." the Listener looked her in the eye, and she stepped back "He could."

OOOOO

"I think they are telling the truth Elsa." the red headed Princess confirmed, after Elsa had relayed the Dovahkiins information.. "Anna. Can we risk it?" Elsa spoke with a slight shake of her head. Anna looked out the window of the small sitting room, "Yes. Something's going on Elsa. Something big." her cool blue eyes met with her platinum haired sisters eyes of ice, "its going to happen soon, whatever it is. Trust Him. He will not willingly put us, put You. In danger. He Can Not." the red head looked out the window again, and quietly recited, "Bound by Blood, sealed by Fate. To face Black Heart, to face One's Hate. Darkness rising, Light will fall, Rage shall come, to Doom us all. Listen well, to the Heart be true. Darkness falls, to the Love of Truth."

Elsa's hair tried to stand on end, as she listened to the poem, The Prophecy, of her Sister. Anna looked at Elsa her eyes filled with tears, "I don't know what it means, but It, Is, Truth." Elsa could feel the tears in her eyes as she and Anna hugged each other in mutual support.

OOOOO

Two weeks since the reply to the southern isles had been couriered, one since the Attempt on Anna and Kristoph, and one week to the ball. A small Diplomatic delegation from the Southern Isles arrived. Consisting of the Ambassador, Prince Arnold Of the southern isles, 3rd in line to the throne. General Tychus Loran, an elder man in uniform. The Countess Dibella, a minister of trade it seemed. And the Countess Loranna Helmsmith, introduced as the official betrothed of the Prince.

Elsa welcomed them in the spirit of friendship, and bid them to accompany her to her office. While walking behind them, Princess Anna slid up to the Dovahkiin with Kristoph at her side, "Something's not right here Dovahkiin." she whispered to him, "Be on guard." The big man nodded affirmation, and lifted a sword in its sheath to check its freedom of movement. The princess chuckled lightly at his visual display, "I'm glad we agree."

OOOOO

Once The Delegation had taken their seats, Elsa watched as the Dovahkiin stood next to and slightly behind her desk. The intimidation factor went straight through the roof as He crossed his arms and stared down the entire group. She decided to try and ease him down from his very combat ready stance, "Dovahkiin, that won't be necessary" the man didn't move. She sighed, "I apologize for this, but Lord Dovahkiin takes my and the kingdoms security very seriously. With the Betrayal of Prince Hans I'm afraid he doesn't trust you.""

The Prince was looking at the armored man with some intrigue, "This is the man rumored to be sworn to your service, Your Majesty?" "Yes, He swore a Life-Debt to me. A ritual of his homeland." "We have heard some passed tales that speak of a man with great ability, but could not trust them. They seemed, farfetched."

"They have some truth. Lord Dovahkiin has some abilities, but his greatest lie in his loyalty. He will do anything to protect me, and has taken wounds intended for my sister, while defending her beloved and her." Elsa looked to the prince, "Now, to business."

The discussion ranged around the future sit down between Arendell and the Southern Isles. Places were proposed, all on neutral ground. Apologies given for the behavior of Prince Hans, Grudgingly accepted. Invitation to the ball given, also grudgingly accepted. When all was said and done the Prince and his delegation left to draft letters, which would hopefully have replies as soon as possible.

Once the last had left the room, Elsa turned to Anna, Kristoph, Kai, and the Dovahkiin. "Dovahkiin, would you mind explaining yourself?" the coolness of the air betrayed the Queens irritation with him. Anna spoke up, "I Asked him too, Elsa. There is something going on here. I asked him to be prepared." Elsa looked to Anna, raising an eyebrow for her to explain, "One of my feelings again Elsa. This is important. They have to see him and know he is willing to do anything to protect you. This revolves around it, they need to see me and Kristoph are together, and they need to see something else."

Elsa could only describe the feeling she had as Confusion, "I don't understand, why would they need to see these things? And what is this other 'something' you are talking about?" Anna sighed and pulled on one of her braids as Kristoph wrapped a comforting arm around her, "I don't know Elsa, there is truth here, but I can't see it." Anna looked to the Dovahkiin, who had taken off his Helm and was busy untying a small silk pouch from his waist. "What is it Dovahkiin?"

The big man steeped forward and held out his hand palm up to her, Anna knew he couldn't talk right now. The stress of keeping on guard for the hours long meeting killing that chance. She realized it was what he wanted her to do. Holding out her hand, he placed the small pouch on it. She looked at him in question, and he made a simple gesture to Kristoph and Her.

Curiosity overcame the Princess, and she untied the silk string binding the bag to reveal something she could never have thought was possible. Sitting together, two wrought gold rings, exquisitely detailed with the symbol of Arendell, The Snowflake, done in Platinum. Surrounded by leafy vines of green gold. Perfectly done and identical. Save for size, one being slightly smaller than the other.

The hissed intake of breath from around her was unheard. Anna's eyes snapped to the Dovahkiin, who was looking extremely embarrassed with himself. He slowly and in his most quiet voice spoke, still managing to rattle pretty much everything there, **"It is a custom in my homeland, to present a gift of two rings to those We think are taking to long to marry."** when the major tremble died away, Elsa's silver giggle bubbled up as she and Anna share a look.

Anna placed the priceless rings on the small table in front of the couch she and Kristoph occupied as she stood and approached the man who had given such a priceless gift. Before He knew what was coming, she had him wrapped up in a crushing hug, only his armor saved his ribs she thought, which he gently returned.

Elsa had a broad grin, and spoke up "I think with these we can do something which will show the delegation you two are together." Anna broke her attempt to get the ribs of the large man, and looked to her sister with confusion. Elsa looked her sister in the eyes as she stood next to her, bringing over Kristoph with a hand gesture. Pulling the two together she linked their hands, then stepped back with a smile on her face. The Dovahkiin's Gift having removed any doubt. "Even though you haven't asked for it yet, I give you my Blessing." Elsa received the next rib crushing hug.

OOOOO

_ She see's Him, panicked, riding hard, following the trail of the ones who had followed Elsa. She see's what is in front of him, the group which held Elsa's limp form._

_ Jumping off the horse, outnumbered. He slams into the middle of the group, blood and worse hit the ground. He cuts them down with a ruthless efficiency, silent in the darkness. When all are dead or running, he rushes to her body. She can see the panic as he holds the limp form, the pain of finding one he was supposed to protect, unable to respond. He holds her gently, his hands brushing away the hair that has fallen into her face. Wracking sobs, he holds her to him, snow around raised in vibration at the power of his voice. Stronger it comes, shaking the forest. Each cry worse then the last. _

_ Mountains tumble in the distance, the ground cracks and releases liquid rock. Each shout of despair ruining the world around him. His hand grows bright, the Oath Broken._

_The World, Broken._

OOOOO

The shocking cry of Absolute Terror and Fear, ripped Elsa out of her bed. She knew that voice! "Anna!" blazing across the hall separating their rooms, the doors forced open before she reached them by her Gift. Before her is a most shocking sight. Anna her hair a wild mess, a look of absolute terror etched upon her face as she sat bolt upright in her bed. Barely able to breathe in her fear. Elsa rushes to her, wrapping her in her arms, the red-head suddenly realizes who is holding her and instantly hugs Elsa back.

Heavy tread and ringing steel announce the arrival of the guards, the one in the lead rushing into the room with drawn steel. Once he ascertained nothing had had passed he waved the others out, and the maids in.

Elsa waved them off, and just held her sister. When Anna finally had a little bit of control, Elsa asked what happened. "I had a really bad dream. I think." Elsa looked at her sister, and wondered about that, she had never had a problem like this before, "I think it was more then a bad dream, Anna." Anna looked confused for a second while looking at Elsa, then smiled, the first true sign that the redhead was coming back to herself. Elsa smiled back, with a question "What?" Anna smirked, "your hair's loose. I don't ever think I've seen it like that." Elsa turned an interesting shade, "Oh.. I.. uh.. Brushed it out last night." while rubbing the back of her neck. A soft chuckle escaped Anna, and Elsa spoke up again, "so what caused this?" desperately trying to get the subject off her hair.

Anna paled and began to speak, "I saw the Dovahkiin, he was riding…"

OOOOO

Anna's nightmare weighed heavily on Elsa's mind. The more she thought on it the more she was convinced that it was no dream, but a vision. She stared out the window of her office, deep in thought, pulling on her braid. The sudden deep clearing of a certain throat behind her practically made her jump out of her skin. Turning and raising her hands defensively she almost unleashed her Gift on the one before her.

"Dovahkiin! Don't do that!" She lowered her hands "Did you even knock?" He looked perplexed at this **"I did, Queen Elsa. And you bade me to enter."** She face-palmed, "Sorry, I was lost in thought. Did you hear about Anna last night?" He nodded, and Elsa spoke of her thoughts on the vision, "…and then she told me that there was some truth to it, but not all." his deep rumble washed over her, **"it does seem to ring true, Queen Elsa. The Blood-Oath would compel me to seek you out. I do not doubt my Thu'um could do great damage, but cracking the world? That I do not know." **

Elsa sighed, and asked a question, changing the subject "Do you think we could get out of the palace for today's lessons?" He looked surprised at this, and nodded, then spoke of rounding up some guards. "Alone Dovahkiin, please?" He looked very uncomfortable about this, and she spoke crossly "What?" **"My duty is to protect you Queen Elsa. Your honor is my own. To go alone…" **She sighed, and gave in, "just the bare minimum then." He saluted Fist to heart, and walked out.

Holding out her hand she created a Snowflake, to tumble in the air above her palm. And sighed, all she wanted was time alone. To Simply do the exercises and be done. But she was the Queen, and she had to remain above 'Suspicion'. Elsa realized that the Dovahkiin just prevented one hell of a huge issue. "Oh…"

OOOOO

He was glad his normal Attire consisted of full armor plate and helm, which concealed most of his face. Had it been off, she would have seen the flaming redness his cheeks had taken on. He decided right then and there, that he would bring two dozen guards, all older men, all above suspicion.

OOOOO

One hour later the guards were formed up, and the queen stormed up to Her Champion. They made bets on how many of them were going along. Current favor was all or nothing at two bits. Followed closely by four, at one and a half.

OOOOO

Four Guards accompanied them out, the Dovahkiin and the Queen riding side by side, with two in front and two in back. He had remained firm on at least some accompanying them out, but she had frosted his armor over before they rode out into the winter day.

Reaching the top of a ridge above town he had them all dismount, and form a loose semicircle around a small Cliffside. He looked to the Queen, **"Today, Queen Elsa, will be about defense. How to defend yourself and others." **he drew one of his swords, **"Defend yourself, Queen Elsa." **then he swung.

Surprised she raised her hands defensively, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Dovahkiin was nowhere to be seen, but his sword was stuck in an ice wall she had raised. Puzzled she looked around, then cold steel laid itself on her shoulder, **"Never close your eyes in combat." **Her heart went into overdrive as she jumped, and spun to find him right behind her.

Stepping around her to retrieve his sword, he removed it from the ice wall by simply grabbing it and wrenching it out. **"Again."**

Slowly she learned, as he made her use her power. Striking at his swords she would disarm him, but she very quickly learned that her Champion was full of tricks. He was just as deadly unarmed. Grabbing her wrist she found herself laid out in the snow. Thrown gently into a handy snow bank. **"Again."**

Time and time again she would try something new only for him to easily evade or step around it. Time and time again soft snow cushioned her falls.

Eventually she got angry. Throwing herself into the fight she unleashed bolt after bolt upon him, but he still had tricks. Blocking or deflecting the ice he advanced, for him to win, he had to touch her with steel. Finally she had enough.

Blasting at him with one hand she unleashed a storm with the other,

Growing ice around him she restrained him,

Ripping the swords out of his hands,

Spikes of ice encased him,

"**I surrender."**

Her thoughts stopped at his words, and she released him. Gathering up his weapons he bade her to sit with him in meditation. **"You are far stronger than you think you are, Queen Elsa." **"I apologize, Dovahkiin…" she trailed off at his upraised hand, **"what you did was correct, Queen Elsa. You see, you hesitate to bring yourself to the fight. You suppress. And that is how I beat you. At first." **she looked at the remnants of their skirmish, and faced him with an unspoken question.

He looked off into the distance from the ridge to the city below, **"When you are calm, collected. You are weakened, slow. But if you are fearful, or angry. You are faster than thought, stronger then muscle." **His eyes came back to hers and she once again marveled at their color, before he spoke again. **"This will be possibly the most important lesson I ever give you, Queen Elsa. When you are fighting for your life or others." **Elsa locked her eyes with his, and as he spoke the ground around them trembled.

"**You must become stronger than the Mightiest Storm,**

**Colder, than the Hardest Ice,**

**More Deadly than the deepest Winter"**

He took a small breath,

"**And when all is silent, your Foes Defeated. You must remember yourself. **

**You must become Queen Elsa again."**

** "It is my hope you never learn the price of killing. That you may go the rest of your days with no blood on your hands. But if you must, Queen Elsa, remember my words, and be swift. And hope the task never becomes too easy, or we lose our most precious gift of innocence."** Elsa heard the regret in his voice, "Has it ever become too easy for you?" her eyes locked to his face as he looked away to the horizon beyond Arendell. With a deep sadness he Spoke, the ground shaking in grim counterpoint.

** "It has never been hard."**

OOOOO

Three days passed, and with the dawning of the new Winter solstice, it was the new year. And time for the Winters Ball.


	17. Chapter 17

**authors note: still don't own Skyrim or Frozen.**

**big stuff in this one, hope you guys and gals like. ill follow up as soon as I can**

**feedback as always is welcome.**

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 17**

The day dawned bright and clean, as he stepped through the motions of the **VokunTanz**. In the early morning light, he tried to concentrate, but thoughts and memories intervened. His movements, sloppy. His footwork, terrible. Trampled snow where once was nothing more then the marks of the dance.

Starting from his customary position, he began the dance again. Turn and step. Finally, he admitted defeat. His **Voro **had grown so great he could barely talk. He knew the reason, and it felt like betrayal. The splintering of his word to one before. To the light of the **Bromenkun.**

A slow hand clap from behind him, had him in a defensive position before he could catch himself. The Countess Diabella, in her customary red and black dress, had approached unnoticed. He chided himself and put up his swords as she spoke, "That was beautiful, Lord Dovahkiin. Where did you learn that?" of course only one who knew him well would notice his slipping of skill.

** "In my homeland. Countess." **she started at the snow being shook off the trees of the surrounding castle park. "What was that?" as she looked around nervously. **"My voice. Countess." **Her face was unreadable as she stepped closer, "You know, as Champion and Lord you are technically my equal, and can use my name." her too perfect lips and smoky eyes twinkling at him, **"That would be inappropriate. Countess" **the slight stress he put on her title had her face color a little. "Oh I think it would be very appropriate, after all, you are not betrothed to anyone are you?" The countess was definitely laying on the charm, and he revised his opinion of the countess from courtier to Follower of the Dibellian Arts.

** "I am not spoken for. Nor do I seek to be. **_**Countess**_**"** With a salute of fist to heart and a very short bow that almost didn't make the name, the Dovahkiin turned and marched away. Leaving a fuming Countess behind.

OOOOO

That morning he sought out the Princess of Arendell, to speak with her about a troubling memory. Dressed in his armor, he found her sitting with Kristoph in the library, the exact place he needed. The two broke off their small talk as he entered, and the princess addressed him as he bowed, "Dovahkiin! I thought you weren't wearing your armor today?" the big man smiled as he answered, **"the Queens edict is not until tonight Your Highness, and I must exit the city for an hour or so before the ball." **"Oh, practice right?" she said, and he nodded.

Kristoph spoke, "Well, I don't think you are hear for us to talk about your wardrobe." **"Niid, I recently had a recurring dream, and I wished to discuss it with you, Princess Anna." **Kristoph went to stand and made polite noises about leaving but the Dovahkiin waved him back. **"This may be difficult for Your Betrothed." **"Oh," and the soon to be Prince Consort sat next to Anna, who spoke up, "So what is this dream?" **"It starts with me falling, after my battle with Alduin…."**

OOOOO

Elsa looked out over the city, from one of her favorite spots in the castle, a tower which afforded an entire view of Her City. Now all she could do was think. Lessons with the Dovahkiin were strained. He was obviously battling something, she just didn't know what. His behavior was very formal, more so then before. He only spoke when absolutely necessary towards her, and only in the most formal of tones. She took a deep breath and let it out slow, a calming technique he had taught her.

She raised a hand and created a snowflake from her power. In it she could see the most minute flaws. Each one she had created like this over the past few days had been worse, imperfect, flawed with cracks. She knew the reason, and did not know how to even approach the problem.

Elsa decided to talk to the only person she could trust. Turning she went looking for her sister.

OOOOO

Anna watched as the Dovahkiin left. His whispered thanks rattling the room in his distress. She told him the truth of the dream, his fall, the turning of the world, the unleashing of the world eater. All true. The unimaginable length he had been lost outside of time, tore at her. Leaning into Kristoph's warm embrace, she shook as she cried.

He had lost everything. Homeland, love, friends. She could not see how he could keep going. A knock and Elsa entered, "Anna are you…" and as her sister rushed over, Anna saw something, as the world went white around her.

OOOOO

_ She see's her sister, kneeling in front of a stone cairn. Sobbing in the snow created from her grief. She resides now in her castle of ice, and cannot go far. For He is here, in this place of solitude. _

_ Slowly she stands, a dress of black ice adorns her, emblazoned upon her cape of Black Ice is a silver motif of His symbol, the dragon in flight. Around her, she struggles to keep the eternal winter centered on just the mountain. He was dead, killed in her service. Sacrificing his life for hers. _

_ The storm grew in power and reach, her grief expanding with it. She would never be able to tell him now._

_ As the world was cloaked in Ice and Snow, Wind and Gale, Grief and Despair, she sobs upon the mountain. Cries for the love she almost gave. The storm growing around her, covering the world._

_In Winter, Eternal._

OOOOO

She woke to both of then calling her name, Elsa standing a few feet away, frosting the ground around her. Relief washed over both of them as she opened her eyes and moved a little. Speaking she asked what had happened and Elsa responded, "you looked at me, turned white and fainted. Anna what happened?" she struggles to find her voice before responding, "I had a vision.. Of you, after… after the death of the Dovahkiin, and you covered the world in eternal Winter."

Elsa's face went whiter then normal as she slowly backed up, the temperature in the room dropping fast enough to fog their breath. Anna almost panicked, fearing a repeat of the summer, and struggled to get to her sister, heedless of the danger, to hug her startled sister tight. The two stayed in that embrace for a long moment, before Anna spoke again, "I understand them both now, what they mean. if either of you die, while Dovahkiin is in your service. The world will end."

Elsa cried upon her sisters shoulder, for a moment, a release of stress. The two gently stepped away finally, and Elsa spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about him anyway, please. In private." she directed the request to Kristoph, who rose with a light smile, "I'll be grooming Sven, call me if you need me."

OOOOO

Kristoph and Sven both relaxed in the task of grooming, and he thought of the events of the past few weeks. He could see the growing relationship between Dovahkiin and Queen Elsa, and believed it to be a good match. It was satisfying to see the Queen finally showing an interest in someone, as Anna had confided in him, and he very much agreed.

His sword training with the man had resumed just recently with his arm healed somewhat, His friend insisting that it would grow stronger quicker with exercise. And low and behold, he had known what he was talking about. At least it had been a simple break. Though now it hurt like oblivion, the winter weather reacting with the new break.

He heard a familiar rumbled greeting, "Hello, Big Man. Hello, Big Deer." "hey Olaf, good to see you bud." He scratched the big wolf behind the ears. As Sven bleated his greeting, "Saw Dovahkiin, no happy." "yeah, its not good." the big ice wolf sat and hung his head in thought, "What we do?" "Nothing much we can do Olaf." as he looked around the stable. "Nothing we can do. He's a man out of time, with no way home."

OOOOO

Elsa and Anna sat upon a couch facing each other, as the slow blush crept up Elsa's cheeks. Her sister was smiling slightly as she spoke, "Just do what your doing Elsa, and the rest will take care of itself." "I don't know what to do." "Neither do I, neither does Kristoph, we just let it flow." the red-head had a flash of insight, "You will know when it's time, trust me on that." the serious look the Princess gave Elsa, let her know it was one of her feelings. She nodded, and sighed "So now what?" and Anna gave a big grin, "Now? We get ready for the Grand Winter Ball!" A grin which Elsa returned slowly, caught up in her sisters exuberance.

OOOOO

The Night had fallen, dancing ensued and the guests awaited the arrival of the Queen. She had tried to get the Dovahkiin to enter with her, but he had begged off. Pleading that he had too many duties to attend to, which was true, as he had stacked them up to prevent his entry with her. He just could not stand the idea of that much attention.

Now he stood with the guests in the hall. Dealing with the various people who recognized him. Which was few and far between thanks to the Queens Edict that he dress well, and not in his armor. Although he did wear his swords, they were both hung from his right side and peace bonded with black ribbon. In this place it was more ceremonial then useful. There were enough guards to handle an invasion. He had planned and scheduled on rotating them through so they all got some downtime.

It was then he was approached by the General Tychus Loran, "I must congratulate you, Lord Dovahkiin, your men are very well disciplined." **"I thank you, Lord General. But they are not my men, they serve Queen Elsa as I do" **the general stood next to him and swept the crowd with his eyes, "don't lie, It never goes away, the training of a true soldier. Had you pegged as one as soon as I saw you. They are your men because you treat them as such" the sharp look Dovahkiin directed the generals way made him chuckle, "it shows, trust me on that." **"I suppose it does." **the two warriors nodded their respect for each other, and parted ways.

He began a slow careful scan of the room, noting much, but nothing of importance. Kai walked in, dressed perfectly as always in his uniform. Standing near the Dias, Dovahkiin noted that Kristoph had taken a position nearby the Thrones, seems he too had gotten out of the introduction, possibly because of his arm. Kai began his announcement.

"Presenting their Royal Majesties! Queen Elsa of Arendell! Princess Anna of Arendell!" bowing with the other guests he waited for the fanfare to finish then rose. His eyes sweeping above the crowd, scanning the room.

OOOOO

Elsa looked across the room, dressed in her gift. The crowd was abuzz as most had not been here for the coronation. So the stories must have become somewhat farfetched as time went on. To have them confirmed must have been quite shocking to many. She could see the various diplomats and dignitaries, most who had come simply because of the general invitation. She saw the ambassador of France, the duke of Ireland. Men and women of various station, some oddly dressed in the garb of their homeland. Looking over the heads of many, she saw minor nobles, very well off merchants, a young man with bared arms, the ever present guards, the ambassador to the Southern Isles Prince Harold and his betrothed… her thoughts locked as her eyes snapped back to the young man standing partially in the shadows his face illuminated only by candlelight.

He was dressed in black, trimmed with silver, a long vest which left his arms bare, upon his right breast a depiction of the stylized Dragon, black leather bracers with bright steel cuffs, etched into them were geometric shapes, a black leather belt with polished steel buckle. Hung from his right side were his twin blades, bound in their scabbards by a silken cord.

But what really arrested her gaze was his face, for the first time he was clean shaven, his hair neatly trimmed and combed. His green gold eyes reflecting the light. Even the scar running alongside his face did nothing to distract from him. His eyes swept the crowd and arrested on her…

OOOOO

Radiant in a dress of her gift, blue upon light blue, a thousand shifting hues. A cape made of spun Ice, emblazoned with a snow crystal motif. Her hair held in a complex braid over her shoulder, tied with bright blue ribbon. For the first time he saw what she truly was, and it dazzled him, awed him. Her perfect form no longer hidden, her eyes shining in the light of the hundred candles and lamps of the room. He could not, would not, look away.

OOOOO

For the first time, each saw the other in a different light,

For the first time, each knew, how they would see the other in their minds eye.

He could not look away,

She could not look away,

A passing Diplomat blocked her view of him,

And when sight returned, he was gone.

OOOOO

Elsa gradually became aware of Her sister staring at her, a look of puzzlement on her face. Her eyes finally tore themselves from the spot where the Dovahkiin had been standing. And answered her beloved sisters unspoken question, "I..I saw the Dovahkiin." Anna looked to where her sister had been so focused, "he's not there," an eyebrow slightly lifted. Elsa could only say, "He was."

OOOOO

After an interminable bout of greetings and compliments, Elsa needed some fresh air. Stepping out into the frost and snow covered courtyard she made her way to the western wall. Her light steps making little sound, she stepped up onto the wall, only to find it already occupied.

He stood in a position of rest, but he was anything but restful. His legs spread slightly, his arms behind his back. He looked over the cold sea, but she knew enough of his abilities to know he was perfectly aware of her at this close range.

She stepped out to stand beside him, the cold sea air not bothering her. She wants to speak, but does not know what to say. For the first time in her life she feels something she cannot explain.

He can only stand, holding his position, her fragrance an assault upon him. Her presence a soothing balm. He knew what he felt, and for the second time in his life, he did not know what to do.

The two stand, silent,

They look to the western sky,

She does not know what to do,

The lights of the stars twinkling on the water,

He does not know what to say,

The waves falling ashore with sibilant whisper.

After a few moments of time he turns and offers his arm to her, the cold shell of steel back upon his face. She hesitantly takes his offered arm, a silently they step back to the ball.

OOOOO

Anna was beginning to wonder where Elsa had gone when she saw a most peculiar sight. Her sister being escorted back to the ball by, she did a double take, and could not believe her eyes, for she had never seen the Dovahkiin like this! She nudged Kristoph and when she had his attention directed it to her sister. His jaw fell slack as he spoke in a whisper, "is that?…" "yep" "wow." as the two stopped just before entering. Completely unaware of the two staring at them. Anna watched as the Dovahkiin bowed, and her sister inclined her head. As the two separated to go their different ways. Both had the warning bells going off in Anna's head.

OOOOO

He stood in the shadows of the hall, watching the guests. He felt a presence behind him, one he did not want right now. "well, well, well! I almost didn't recognize you." the velvet contralto rolling off the too perfect lips. He had to work hard to keep his face under control. As he turned to face Lady DiaBella, she spoke again a smile upon her lips, "Perhaps as recompense for your earlier rudeness, you could ask me to dance. Or are you not enough man to do that?" His anger just about slipped his grasp, as she insulted him. "ooh honest anger, I like it." as she laid a hand upon his chest, her lower lip caught in her teeth as she breathily whispered in his ear, things that she would like to do.

OOOOO

Elsa turned the corner to face what for a second she thought was something very inappropriate. Then she saw who was involved. Her rage came forth, ignited by something she couldn't explain. How dare He? HOW DARE SHE!?

Then she saw his stance, where his hands were, where her hands were, and the absolute fury upon his face. She immediately moved her queenliest face to the front, and cleared her throat.

The countess jumped, and moved back from the Dovahkiin, to drop into a curtsy to her "Your majesty! We thought we were alone." Elsa watched for the tell, and when his hand twitched to his swords, she knew the truth. "We?" she asked in a very insulting tone. The Countess tried to explain before Elsa cut her off, "I would like to speak with the Dovahkiin alone." unable to refuse the command the countess dipped into a curtsy again, then turned and stalked off her flaming curls bouncing with her step.

When she had turned the corner, Elsa looked back to the steel hard face of the Dovahkiin. She looked into his eyes, and once again the world stopped.

OOOOO

Gone was his anger, for the temptress had been routed by the Queen. Replaced with a feeling he has had before, and pain spikes through his heart. As he looks into her eyes.

Betrayal. It is the only word he knows.

Oathbreaker. A name rightfully earned.

He slams shut the feelings in his heart,

and replaces them with his duty.

OOOOO

She watches his face, the complex emotions dancing in his eyes. Elsa cannot understand them, why pain always come to the front, why his honor always shames him. She knows he has lost, a love torn away from him. Anna has told of visions of a past filled with suffering.

All Elsa wants is to stop the pain in his eyes.

All she wants is to be there, with him.

Slowly Elsa reaches out, but before she can touch his chest he steps back, and looks away. She can see the redness of his cheeks, the pain exposed in his eyes. The only windows of his steel façade. Her eyes fill with tears at his rejection. Slowly she steps back, her hands falling to clasp in front of her. She bows her head. Closing her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

A whisper of sound, she looks up. And He is gone.

OOOOO

Elsa could only wander the palace garden, its slumbering form cloaked in the snow of winter. For the first time in her life of duty, she feels for someone beyond her. Tears drip freely down her cheeks, snow tumbles from the clear sky, as the two mix in the wind of her pain. She knows He has feelings for her. She can see it. But each time they come to the front, he ruthlessly crushes them.

A track, a path. Walked recently if she was to judge. She follows, it is as good as any to take. And as she follows she sees the lights of the northern sky begin to show through the night. In their brightness, in front of her, she sees her Champion.

He steps and turns, a single blade performs complex arcs and sweeps in front of him. But the movement is choppy, unsound, unsure. The snow marking his footprints, trampled in the mess of his footwork.

Each movement shows his inner turmoil. Each movement shows his pain.

OOOOO

The familiar steps of the **VokunTanz **do nothing to calm him. He cannot think of nothing but her. His pain twists higher, as he tries to forget everything. As he tries to put away his past.

Step and turn, his movements graceless, without true form,

The ruined snow around him testament to his footwork's destruction,

He can think of nothing but Her, Her eyes of Ice.

Her hair of snow.

The **Bromenkun **shines about him, urging him on, but he knows not what it wants.

The dance becomes sharper, faster, uncontrolled,

He pauses, to breathe, to settle,

To become aware, of a Blade of Ice against his of Steel,

OOOOO

She watches him in the light of the sky, the **Bromenkun **as he calls it. She can see his pain, his turmoil as he steps faster and faster. Never before when she has watched him dance in the evenings light has she seen him be so different.

In the dance, there was only him.

Something urges her forward,

To create from her gift, a Blade of Ice,

To lay it against his of Steel,

OOOOO

He looks to her eyes, slowly he steps left,

She mirrors, mimics, keeping her blade against his,

A slow break, and she raises her blade slowly to an upper cut,

Slowly he blocks, the form more fluid then ever,

Step and turn, they move as one,

High and low, block and strike, slowly carefully, each testing the other

Dancing in the light of Masser,

Dancing in the light of the **Bromenkun**,

Step and turn.

Eyes locked with the other,

Movement formed without thought,

Ice and steel touch, high, low,

He mirrors Her, She mimics Him,

Step and turn,

He breaks away to draw his twin, she motions a hand to create another,

Faster they move, high and low, each blade mimicking the others,

Wrists touch, an accidental contact, both are breathing heavily,

Hearts beating as one.

Step and turn, the move about each other,

For the first time in Her life, She feels complete.

For the first time in what seems like an age He is free of pain.

Faster they move, trusting each other, trusting their hearts

Step and turn, a flurry of movement, strike and block

Step and turn, they move together,

Step and turn, they intertwine, brought together in the clench,

Hearts,

Beating as One,

Eyes Locked Together,

Frozen,

Chest to Chest,

Eye to Eye,

Soul to Soul

And with slow tenderness,

Their lips become one.

Blessed by the Light of the Sky.


	18. Chapter 18

**authors note: this is fan fiction for my own and other enjoyment. I do not own Skyrim or Frozen.**

**short quick chapter.**

**Dun.. dun...duuuunnnnn...**

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 18**

Anna and Kristoph walked through the gardens sharing a quiet moment. The hustle and noise of the ball behind them. "You sure you want to do this tonight?" he asked her, "Yes. It's one of my feelings again." he smiled as he hugged her with his good arm. "just making sure," and she smiled up at him. Both were ready she knew, taking the courtship slow had surprised them both with how much they actually loved each other. And how much they truly wanted to get on with it.

There had been the occasional spat. But they had worked through them, and come out stronger because of it. "You think she went this way?" he asked, and got a nod in return, "Yes.. I am definitely…." she broke off as they rounded a corner.

To see her sister, embracing, kissing Dovahkiin. The purity of the moment before her was blinding. Anna immediately stopped and Kristoph's jaw dropped open. Both made no sound and stepped back around the corner. "Well, I guess that solves that question." she said quietly with a smile to her tall beloved. He smiled back down to her and gently placed a kiss on her lips before speaking, "Lets give them some room."

OOOOO

Elsa and Dovahkiin stayed locked in their embrace. Neither one noticing the two who had stumbled upon them. Nether one willing to break away.

When the moment came both looked into the others eyes, knowing without question they had found something greater than before. His eyes cast down, pain once again coming forward, she touches his face, gently directing his eyes to hers. She can see him fighting it, and casts her lot in the battle again. Laying her head against his broad chest, she dispels her swords, and simply holds him.

A clatter, as his steel drops to the ground, and with a fierceness born of his heart he holds her tightly to his chest. Laying his cheek upon her head. The light around them bright upon the snow.

Slowly, carefully, she gently leans her head back, again they gently kiss. She holds the back of his head, as she lingers in the moment. In dropping his swords, he is defenseless, open in a way she has never seen. His eyes, His face alive with emotion, with a cautious hand she reaches behind herself and undoes the blue ribbon holding her braid. Slowly it comes undone, with gentle touch he strokes her face. She can see in his eyes, he knows the meaning behind the movement. The release of her hair.

Gently their foreheads touch, a wordless affirmation. A promise made in silence.

And with gentle grace their lips touch once more.

OOOOO

He retrieved his blades, at her request. Slowly, arms linked they stepped out of the clearing, to return to the ball. Dark eyes watched, and knew they had found the key. To exploit it would require a most tangled web. But in the end, the world would be her masters. Flame wisped about perfect fingers. No, she thought, the world would be Hers. But she would require the Masked Ones help. Especially if what she suspected was true.

OOOOO

When they stepped back upon the path, Elsa and Dovahkiin saw a pair of bright smiles directed their way. Elsa turned a bright shade of pink and she could see her Champions face become flushed. Anna spoke up first, "Elsa, with tonight being such a gathering, Kristoph and I would like to announce our engagement. With your blessing of course" the princess dipped into a light curtsy with her last sentence.

Elsa quickly accepted, "Of course, Anna." releasing Dovahkiins arm most reluctantly, she moved to embrace her sister. "When did you want to make the announcement?"

OOOOO

The four stepped into the hall, and many noted the tall young man escorting the queen, with his arm linked with hers. Many personally closer to the group noted the Queens unbound hair and the way she kept her eyes upon the Dovahkiin. Escorting her to the dais, Dovahkiin stepped back with a bow to her and stood of to the side.

Anna and Kristoph, side by side moved to stand opposite of the Dovahkiin. Kai informed of the queens desire to make an announcement, boomed forth his herald.

"My lords and Ladies, Esteemed guests. Queen Elsa of Arendell, has a special Announcement for you all."

Elsa waited for the general buzz to die down, then began to speak,

"Earlier this year, upon my coronation. My sister and I faced a great trial. After twenty one years, I lost control of myself, to what I considered a curse." with a lifted palm she created a fist sized snowflake of perfect ice above her palm, many of the guests gasped at even though she was wearing a dress made of her gift. "Facing many trials, Anna came looking for me, to help me. The true definition of a sister." she smiled to Anna, a heartfelt one of thanks. "Along her journey she met Kristoph, Who helped her in her need, and showed her the path needed." Elsa took a deep breath, "In my decent into darkness, I struck Anna with my power. With steadfast loyalty and commitment Kristoph helped her, and kept her safe. Ultimately he was willing to sacrifice everything to help her. And showed her what true love is. And in doing so both of them showed me the key to what I now consider a gift." a small smile came from Elsa "Both of them have been together since that day, inseparable. They have grown together in a way that does me proud. The Lord Dovahkiin, a stranger to our lands and customs, has even recognized their love for each other, and as a gift, crafted the rings which they will use upon their day of wedding. And now I am happy to give them my Blessing. Today I Announce the official betrothal of Princess Anna and Kristoph Bjorgman. Let them be Together."

When Elsa finished a loud round of applause ranged through the hall. Celebrating the couple.

OOOOO

A lone armored figure strode down the Causeway to the castle. His armor made of bone and golden metal, his helm a mask of spikes. The two guards at the castle gates readied their weapons and shouted a challenge. "Halt, who are you?

OOOOO

The shocking thunderclap which shook the castle had the Dovahkiin sprinting for the door. A shouted command to the guards to protect the Queen breaking windows in the room. His twin swords seemed to appear magically in his hands. Running through the castle he entered the courtyard to find the front gate blasted open. Bodies lying in the rubble. A lone armored figure striding purposefully through.

Marching forward, He placed himself in between the figure and the castle. The armored figure stopped it's advance, and spoke, it's voice a smooth tenor. "**Drem Yol Lok, **Lord Dovahkiin. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Dovahkiins voice was low, but his anger shook the castle to its foundations, as he looked past the figure to the ruined gate **"You dare to Greet me in dishonor? You do not know what you provoke."**

"Oh I think I do. The gate was merely a demonstration of who I am. You do not know who you provoke, I think. And with your great **Voro**, I think this will be easier than I thought. _Dovahkiin._" his name spoke with scorn. "I Challenge you." _**"Very well."**_

Readying himself the Dovahkiin drew of Kyne's breath.

And before his opponent could breathe in, Shouted.

"**Fus! Ro! Daah!"**

The ripping blast shot the armored figure backwards,

With another breath, Dovahkiin shouts Again.

"**Wuld! Nah! Kest!" **

Riding the breath of his shout, he rushes forward in the sprint.

Plowing through the ruined gate,

To find the armored figure standing, having done a back flip to land on his feet.

OOOOO

Elsa rushed out, to find the gate in ruins and beyond, two figures standing in the moonlight upon the causeway. One armored in bone and gold, one in dressed black and silver.

With savage reaction the armored figure swung for the first strike, and was easily parried. Elsa saw his long swords, a set of twins much like the Dovahkiins. Twisting and turning their blades a glimmering twinkle in the moonlight. It was an explosion of grace and movement, each turning, leaping, jumping.

Her champion had an advantage in speed for he had no armor, but that was negated by his need to defend himself from strikes that his armor would have deflected. She could only watch in horror as both men, entangled and chopped at each other.

All She could hear was a solid continuous ring of steel on steel. Each man perfectly matched against the other. Elsa knew no-one in the guard had ever stood against him. But this armored figure, who she saw and heard, had ability like the Dovahkiin, stood and even equaled him in swordsmanship.

Leaps and bounds, attacks that seemed only to catch air. The armored one, blazed about, followed closely by her Champion. It was then she was reminded of the danger of standing too close to those who control the Thu'um. Even though she was yards away.

"**Fus!"**

The thundering blast directed at her champion, knocked him backwards. Parrying the follow up strike, the Dovahkiin shouted fire upon the armored figure. Ripping into the air around them.

"**Yol!"**

With desperation, Elsa created a wall of ice to deflect and reflect the thunderclaps of sound. Hammering blows of single word shouts. Repeated blasts slammed against her shield of ice as the two fought with a primal ferocity. Echoes of destruction abounded as she fought to keep her shield of ice intact. Their blades struck sparks as they met, and in the cold winter night, the two raged in battle.

With a suddenness she couldn't comprehend the two disengaged and faced each other, her champion's back to her. The armored one spoke again, his voice raspy from the fight, and she recognized it's smooth timbre as she dispelled the shield. "You are the first to stand to my blade, Dovahkiin. The first to stand to my **Thu'um. **Tell me, What is your name?"

The rolling rumble of the Dovahkiins voice cut through the night air.

"**I am ZinGrahDroog."**

The figure pulled off his helm, a face burned into her memory came forth,

Matching the voice so well remembered.

"I am Miraak, First of the Dovahkiin,

but my true name, my Dovah name, I will not give you."

A short smile from the armored figure,

a rage filled reply from her Champion dressed in black,

"**You do not need to, TahrodiisGrahTazaar. **

**Your Thu'um speaks your name clearly."**

It wipes the smile away,

With shuddering voice she put name to the figure,

The Betrayer, the Traitor

The Last born Prince of the Southern Isles,

"Hans."

OOOOO

He heard his name, and looked to the figure of the queen, and inclined his head ever so slightly, "Elsa, how nice to see you again, and wherever is my betrothed?"

The ringing voice of Anna came from slightly behind the queens form. "I am Not your Betrothed." At this the Treacherous one simply laughed. From a new voice, the Ambassador, "Hans! You traitorous swine! How have you set foot here!?" More laughter, "Wouldn't you like to know? _Brother._"

And then he shouted,

"**Sahrotaar!"**

With a shrieking decent, a Dovah screamed out of the night,

**ZinGrahDroog **readied his thu'um,

The traitor turns and leaps into the air, landing on the back of his 'Mighty Servant'

Dovahkiin releases his breath, and lowers his blades, the swooping Dovah out of range,

From him a single growled word.

"**Nikriin.."**

OOOOO

With light step she moves to stand next to her champion, an awed look on her face. She is stunned as for the first time she has seen his equal in combat, and she must ask him if he knows Hans from before. "Dovahkiin, do you know him?" a quiet whisper rumbles from the man, as he stares after the retreating figure of the Dovah, **"Niid, I do not." **for the first time in many months, he speaks with minimal **voro**, his mind more focused then ever before, and can speak more normally then ever. **"I do not know this 'Hans'. this 'Miraak'. Who's Dovah name is TahrodiisGrahTazaar." **

She is shocked, for without the power that accompanies his whisper, she can hear for the first time his true voice, though the power stays in the background. A deep baritone, not quite a bass, which washes over her as a soothing balm, calming her. But she must ask a question, "What does it mean? his 'Dovah' name?" he turns obviously relived at not having to even whisper, and reverses his swords to sheath them, **"Treacherous-Battle-Tyrant." **

Something clicks within her, "You used your own 'Dovah name' with him." **"Yes, Queen Elsa. In the words of the Dov, I am ZinGrahDroog, it means Honor-Battle-Lord."**

OOOOO

"I always knew he was special, Hans could hold his own against several opponents when he was in the practice yard. But I never suspected this." they sat in the queens study, after the party had been dismissed. A small group including the Ambassador, who had just spoke, and his entourage. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna shared a look before Elsa glanced to the Dovahkiin, and spoke in reply. "Lord Dovahkiin is much like that, able to hold his own against several foes. I myself have sparred with him using my gift. Until I learned how to control it in the heat of battle I learned several hard lessons." Kristoph grunted and spoke "I'm still learning." **"Only because you overextend still Kristoph. I will teach you yet." **a chuckle came from the Ice Master and newly announced Betrothed of Princess Anna.

"My question still stands though, Lord Dovahkiin." **"I can only say what I have said before, Prince Harold. I have never before laid eyes or even heard of this 'prince'. You must remember I do not come from these lands." **The countess Diabella spoke up "It does seem obvious that the Lord Dovahkiin is the only person capable of standing up to Prince Hans in combat. I shudder to think of what havoc he has wrecked in our homeland. Especially in any escape he made coming here." Elsa looked at the prince and he nodded before speaking, "I would ask for your aid Queen Elsa. To ascertain what has happened in our homeland."

With a short moments thought she nodded. "If it within my power, it will be done. And I hope we have good news. Though…" The Queen looked to her Champion, who was standing next to her desk, and asked a question on everyone's mind. "Can you defeat him Dovahkiin?"

A hard look crossed his face, and when he spoke the rooms small items rattled, **"I do not know. We are too even. Yet we are opposites. I will meditate and train. This is not our last meeting, our last battle. That is for certain, Queen Elsa."**

* * *

**now before you guys come after me this is officially AU. Miraak/Hans is a sorta mashup with more hans in personality. just sayin before you bite my head off**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: Holy frapping crap on a holy hand grenade! many thanks to Mister Cuddlesworth who has recommended me on Tv Tropes!**

**I cannot thank him enough for such an honor.**

**Okay big things, I am Currently looking for a Beta, cause my old one fell through. Time and willingness issues. So if you have any suggestions or wish to do so yourself please PM me.**

**as always I do not own Frozen or Skyrim, and keep the reviews coming!**

**Of Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 19**

That morning dawned quiet, after a few fitful hours of sleep, he awoke. His mind lingering on the memory of their kiss. Immediately the pain comes. He rides it, masters it, and forces it back. He cannot live in the past. _She _would not want that he hoped. And he found he was anticipating the next moment they were together.

A sigh and he dressed in his simple clothes of exercise. Dawn was almost here, and he had a lot to do. Starting with the gate.

OOOOO

Waking early had always been her habit, and with only a few hours sleep, she woke to the very pleasant memory of their kiss. She lived for the moment he would do it again. Her heart sang with the thought of the next moment they were together.

She dresses simply, a white and blue dress, and prepares for the day. There is much to do. A thought occurred to her, and she decided to start with her sister.

OOOOO

The gate was a mess, workmen swarmed over it, cutting away that which could not be repaired. It was a mute testament to the power of the Thu'um. The Dovahkiin kneeled and examined the damage, and felt the lingering traces in the frosted grounds. It was surprising to him that such traces could be felt. Something drove his enemy, that much was certain. This had not been a random whim.

The general came up beside him. "You could do this easily." **"Yes." **the older man paused for a moment before speaking again. "How much damage could you do with your voice?" he could see the intelligence behind the general's words. The need to learn about an enemy. He would not give away everything. But the Dovahkiin knew he had to answer some. **"More than most. This was a gate that could withstand a hundred men."**

The general respected that answer, he had not hoped for much. Their was the overhanging possibility of war with Arendell. At least the queen took them at their word that Prince Hans' actions were not sanctioned by the crown. If she believed otherwise, he shied away from the thought. She alone could cripple their country with one snowstorm. And with her champion leading their troops, well.

He estimated within one or two years, very optimistically, more likely sooner. Arendell would be unassailable.

"This was no random act." **"Niid. He was looking, I think. Searching for something. An answer." **"Did he find it?" **"I do not know. But it was important to him." **The Dovahkiin stood, **"My question is who he is, his claim of being the first of the Dovahkiin means he was born before me. And that would be a very long time ago." **He looked at the general, who gave a flat, angry reply, "Prince by Adoption."

OOOOO

Anna woke from a strange dream, late that morning. And to a light knocking on her door. She stretched as she mumbled out, "Who is it?" "it's Me, Anna."

A smile crossed her face as she beckoned her sister in. Elsa walked in and immediately had to cover a smile. "What?" she asked, "Your hair is an absolute mess Anna." a chuckle, "This is nothing, you should see Kristoph's when he wakes up!"

Elsa paused for a moment with a highly raised eyebrow, "And just how would you know this?" as she sat down in a convenient chair.

Anna stuttered for a second before flinging her own jab, "Well you should have seen the way You and Dovahkiin were last night!"

Elsa turned several shades of red before responding, "touché."

Anna coughed delicately, in complete inversion of her appearance, "So lets drop this, and talk about why your actually here?" Elsa blinked several times and fixed her queens face, while brushing an errant strand of her unbound hair behind her ear. "um yeah. Ahem. Well I wanted to ask if you had any special insights to…."

_A Dovah, old and worn, speaking_ _Fragments of an ancient language …_

_The Dovahkiin, treading an old path…_

_Lies and deceit, a tangled web…_

_The Forging of a rod of golden metal…_

_Battles and bloodshed…_

_Winter and summer together…_

_** "Anna!**__ Anna! Anna, can you hear me!? _Anna!?" the redhead looks up into her sisters eyes, full of fear. She focuses on them. Her voice weak, she speaks, "Elsa?" Anna barely gets her sisters name out before she is crushed in a hug. One she gladly returns. "Oh, thank Stendar, Anna what happened?" she coughs a little as she tries to speak her throat raw, Elsa hands her a frosted glass of water that was nearby with shaking hands. "you.. you grabbed your head, and fainted. What did you see?"

After a couple sips she speaks, "I saw fragments, something." she draws a shuddering breath as she looks away, and whispers "they are all true…" Elsa looks at her sister her fear frosting the bed around where she sits. Anna looks back to her, "just fragments, All true, but without meaning or context. Nothing tangible, as if they ride a shifting wind." the calm thoughtful tone was doing more to ease Elsa's fears than anything.

"Are they of the future?" Anna shakes her head, "I don't know, these are not like the others. These are like looking through a windy snowstorm. Sometimes I saw things, others were obscured." Elsa thought on this, and had a flash of insight, "Your other visions. You saw them clearly right?" Anna nodded, not knowing where her sister was taking this. "Those other visions, were more like, possibilities." and Anna suddenly got it, "These are not possibilities, Elsa. They are truth. They will or have happened. Strange how the possible events are so real." Elsa looked questioningly at her and Anna continued in a slightly distracted tone, "it must be like a warning, or signpost. A possibility can come true, or be changed. But these, are, Truth. These will happen, or have. And we cannot change them." The blonde Queen spoke twisting a strand of hair in her fingers, "Like your poem?"

"Bound by Blood, sealed by Fate. To face Black Heart, to face One's Hate. Darkness rising, Light will fall, Rage shall come, to Doom us all. Listen well, to the Heart be true. Darkness falls, to the Love of Truth"

The redhead sighed as she finished, "It is true, like the fragments. But I still don't know what it means Elsa. Its about the Dovahkiin, yes, but everything else is…" she made a rocking motion with her hand. Elsa looked pensive, "well, if you get any glimpses…" "I will tell you."

Elsa gave a quick smile, "And don't share any of this with our 'friends' from the southern isles, I do not trust them." Anna gave her sister a pointed look, "That you can be sure of. I haven't spoken to them at all."

OOOOO

A tall slim older man dressed in black approached the gate. When halted by the guards he simply asked to see the lord Dovahkiin. "…And give him this please. He will ask to see me. I will wait." the guard looked confused as he took the sealed note, "very well. Shall I give your name, stranger?" the tall blue eyed man smiled, "No. He knows who I am."

OOOOO

'

The morning court was almost over. Which the Dovahkiin was very thankful for. Even with the kingdom under threat, there still was innumerable things that seemed to take the queens attention. Or in his opinion, things that were only petty grievances to be settled by a quick third or even first-blood duel. Civilization. The thought ran through his head with a slight ring of contempt. His revelation of who Prince Hans/Mirraak was, had not been revealed to the queen quite yet.

A guardsman hurried up to him, and spoke quickly in a hushed tone, handing him the sealed note. When he opened it he froze. **"Is he alone?" **"yes, Lord Dovahkiin." he thought of this and the unusual circumstances. He looked upon the note, upon what was warning and invitation. A black hand.

He coughed lightly to get the queens attention, and to interrupt a minor noble who thought way too highly of himself, and who spoke with scorn "I beg your pardon Dovah…." **"Queen Elsa," **cutting him off **"There is a matter I must attend to. With your permission?" **

Unknowingly to him, she had picked up on his conversation with the guard, and his movements telegraphed that this was serious, "Does it involve someone at our gates?" **"Yes, Queen Elsa." **"Well then, guardsman escort him in." holding up a hand he halted the guard , **"That would not be wise, Queen Elsa. This man is more then dangerous. I will not put you in harms way on purpose." **

The minor nobleman stuck his nose in, "Surely a man of your prowess is not afraid of one man?" the withering glare from the green-gold eyes spoke volumes of his opinion of the nobleman. **"I do not risk the Queen's life. Ever." **the **Voro **came back with force as his anger rose. "Dovahkiin, Enough. Calm yourself. If it's my safety you are worried about, then simply have the man under guard. It has always been my policy since the Great Freeze that any who wish to speak with me may do so. If their information is important enough." **"This man would only come here if it was. Very well, Queen Elsa. Guardsman let him in."**

OOOOO

The man came in under crossbow and sword. The Dovahkiin readied himself for any sudden moves, and placed himself directly between the Queen and the Listener. Elsa was surprised that the Dovahkiin would treat such a slim man with such caution. But then realized who this might be, the man whom he had made contact with in the Dark Brotherhood. And such caution was most necessary.

The older gentleman stopped at about 15 paces when the Dovahkiin stepped forward and slightly more to place himself between her and the Man dressed in black.

Bowing he spoke in a soft voice "My greetings, Your majesty." Elsa replied with formality, "My greetings to you, stranger. What is your name?" a light chuckle as the man straightened, "My name is of no moment, Your Majesty. I am simply the Listener now." Elsa wanted to ask more about his name but noted Dovahkiin's hand twitch. "Why have you come here Listener?"

"I bring news, of a great beast, for the Lord Dovahkiin. One which resides on a great mountain two weeks travel to the north east." Elsa thought on this "You speak of the World Spire?" at the name the Dovahkiin turned his head slightly and she made a mental note to talk to him about it.

"Yes Majesty. The rumors were thin and at first we dismissed them. But with this recent, attack. I felt it necessary to speak on them." the way the man was looking the Dovahkiin in the eye told him Who, had given these rumors credence to the Listener. **"Was there anything strange about this beast?" **"It is old, It is timeless, and on occasion, It's voice shakes the mountain." that narrowed the possibilities, dramatically. **"I thank you for this information." **

Elsa watched as the man bowed to both her and the Dovahkiin. When he spoke again there was a brittle edge of ice to his voice, "We are still forbidden, Lord Dovahkiin. Always remember that. Our deal is now at an end. You will not find my family again." with a swirl of his black cape the man walked out.

Elsa made a decision "Court is at an end for today." more quietly "Dovahkiin, please summon Kristoph, Anna, and Kai to my office. We need to talk." **"As you command, Queen Elsa."**

OOOOO

"Okay, so you want to go and find this dragon? _Elsa have you lost your mind!?" _Anna practically shouted the last sentence. The Dovahkiin stood silent having just argued this very point with Elsa while waiting for the others. He hoped the Princess would have better luck then him.

"Anna. I am not an invalid. I will be perfectly safe as long as I'm with Dovahkiin." Anna let loose an angry breath, "Elsa, I do not doubt Dovahkiins ability. But have you thought on what could possibly happen? If you are injured or possibly killed? You are our Queen. You have a responsibility to Us."

The temperature was dropping in the room fast, as Elsa started to lose her temper. As she spoke on her voice rose with each word, "Yes, And one of those responsibilities is to keep the kingdom, and my people safe. If this is Hans' dragon, my gift may be the tipping point in Dovahkiin's battle with him. I will not allow my love to be killed _because I am not there!"_

Dead silence. As frost blanketed the wall and window behind Dovahkiin was standing absolutely still in embarrassment, his cheeks colored under his helm. Anna in openmouthed shock, at the ferocity Elsa displayed in her declaration.

Kai broke the silence with a cough, "Your Majesty has declared a suitor?"

Elsa turned bright red as she realized what she had said, the frost disappeared and the temperature rose dramatically. Stuttering slightly, "I, uh,…" **"I have not made a formal request yet, Housecarl." **the deep baritone washing through the room.

Anna looked surprised at the minimal rumble in the distance, not to mention his statement, "um, yeah. Kristoph, Kai, we need to leave for a minute." giving Dovahkiin a pointed glance. They all filed out of the room.

Elsa stood and approached him as he removed his helm, marveling once again at his eyes as hers met his. She could see the redness of his cheeks at the very impromptu declaration she had made, her own face flaming. "I am deeply sorry Dovahkiin. I did not mean…." she broke off at his finger gently touching her lips. Funny, she had never noticed him removing his gauntlets. **"You do not have to apologize to me. I must, to you." **

She shook her head in confusion, "Why?" **"My Oath, Queen Elsa." **He held his right hand out, its scar visible. **"Under my Oath, I cannot declare myself. The life debt must be paid. It is forbidden until then, by long custom and painful reminder." **he spoke on, telling of how many who took a life debt often partnered for the rest of their lives after its completion, most often as friends, sometimes as lovers, rarely in marriage. And how the debt too often brought grief if not finished properly.

Tears filled her eyes as she touched his face, "could you declare your oath…?" **"Niid. ZinGroUnahzaal, Queen Elsa. I am bound until the third act. Sos arhk Thu'um. By Blood and Voice. This I now know bound me more tightly to you then I could ever believe. I was stupid to think that such an act was simple. I never thought of my future, or yours, when I gave my oath. Never thought of the consequence of my action. And for that rash act, **_**Zu'u bir Unahzaal Krosis**_**." **the last said in a whisper, **"**_**I bought Eternal Sorrow."**_

With a low cry, She collapsed into his arms, crying upon his armored shoulder. As he held her gently, he cursed his hasty decision, made in the heat of his anger. He had unknowingly set the conditions to cause her pain. And he hated himself for it. Hated that he could not openly declare himself for her. Knowing now, He had possibly sentenced them both to a lifetime of pain. Of stolen kisses in the dark. Of love that could never be fully realized. All because his blood bound oath could not be circumvented. Until three acts of service were completed.

He spoke again while gently holding her, his voice rumbling like an avalanche, a wave of power and determination, "**Should I survive, should my service be complete, ZinGroUnahzaal, you will have my declaration. This I do promise, Queen Elsa."**

OOOOO

The next morning he readied himself, his Skyforged Dragonplate burnished and shining. With all the details worked out, they decided on a small group that could move fast. He had certainly pushed for it. His argument was in an effort to lessen casualties and to defend the capital. Belting on his twin blades, and an extra two handed sword to his back, he was finally ready.

Walking out into the courtyard filled with guardsmen readying to leave, He saw his friend Kristoph, dressed in his ice cutters gear with his saber, readying Sven and his sled. The great ice wolf Olaf prowling the area. Kristoph looked up at his approach, "the Queen and Anna are getting the rest of the minor details worked out before we leave." A chuckle came from Dovahkiin, **"Then we'll be here all day." **Kristoph echoed his friends laughter.

"I know the trails we'll need to take, getting there will be half the battle." **"I studied the maps, but none had the best definition."** "All too easy to explain, the country through there is more broken then a 'Weaseltown' promise, cliffs and mountains, valleys. If you don't know the area its very easy to get lost. Spent three weeks once before I figured out me and Sven were going in circles." **"I hope that's not your plan this time?" **a broad grin crossed the Dovahkiins face with his words. "Ha! Me? Lost? I never get lost!"

Anna's voice broke in from behind him as she stepped around, dressed in a purple and blue/green winter outfit, "Oh really? This from the man who can't walk through the castle without getting stuck?" Kristoph chuckled as he hugged and kissed his betrothed on the cheek, "To be fair," he responded, "I am a mountain man."

Anna smiled and looked to the Dovahkiin, "Elsa…oh there she is." Dovahkiin turned to look and was pleasantly surprised at the queens choice of wear. A riding dress of white and blue, with her hair done in a loose coif that framed her face. He bowed to her as she approached a small smile on her face. "I hope Dovahkiin that we are not bringing all of these men along?" he chuckled **"Only until we are out of sight from the city. Queen Elsa. Then we shall break off from the group which shall make camp and travel in our steps. We shall ride ahead, traveling upon the lesser known paths Kristoph knows. Hopefully any who wish to impede us will think we are still with them." **"Will we bring anybody else along?" **"One or two volunteers nothing more. We will need to move fast and through rough country. I hope you are prepared for this. It will be rough travel."**

Elsa let a small smile come forth, "I'm prepared." A new voice, the ambassador, spoke from behind him, "So are we." the Dovahkiin looked sharply to the men, the Prince and the General, as the ambassador spoke on, "if it is acceptable, I offer my blade." the general echoed this statement.

Elsa spoke, "I accept your offer to travel with us. But be forewarned, this will not be an easy journey."

"Any journey to kill a brother, even one by adoption, is never easy." said the prince with a grim face and tone. The Dovahkiin nodded, **"Then our path is set."**

OOOOO

True to his word, as soon as they were out of sight of the city, he asked for volunteers and gave the orders. They sped along through the forest, Dovahkiin leading upon a the largest horse of the Stables, Elsa behind him on her horse, Kristoph and Anna in his sled, the general and the prince right behind them followed by the two volunteer guardsmen the Dovahkiin had selected. Olaf ranged ahead, a ghostly scout.

Stopping at the first fork He waited for Kristoph and Anna to pull up, then Olaf stepped out of the brush and informed them that no one was following or ahead of them. "Good work Olaf" as Anna gave the huge ice wolf a rub behind the ears. His tail thumped the ground.

** "We must still be cautious. Kristoph?" **the big man pointed to a much smaller trail splitting of the side, "This way, we'll be going due north for now. Almost to the North Mountain. And right past my family." a nod and the big man set off at a slightly slower pace. His words floated back, **"Slower going now, we don't want to pull up the horses lame. Olaf, can you scout ahead?" **by answer the great wolf ran slightly ahead.

The Dovahkiin spoke quietly to Elsa, **"What I would have given to have him among us in the Legion." **the huge ice wolf's voice floated from the deepening darkness as they ascended the trail, "My former master would have made you that deal."

Elsa noted his stiffening posture, Anna as well from her seat beside Kristoph. Anna asked the obvious question, "What is it Dovahkiin?" his rumbling reply with strong **Voro** betrayed his shock, **"Olaf, before this was a companion to someone." **Anna spoke with slight confusion and great curiosity, "Yes, He's talked about his former master." **"Has he said his masters name?" **"No… Olaf says he can't remember." **"I truly hope so." **Elsa asked him why with a raised eyebrow. **"Because Queen Elsa, if my suspicions are correct, He is Barbas, hound of Clavicus Vile, Daedric lord of the Deal."**

Olaf stopped dead, frozen stiff in the winter air. Slowly he turned and faced the small company as he sat, "I remember now," his voice low and filled with grief, "my master set me free, told me to go, to run, to not fade. And then I found you Mistress. After so many suns, You gave me home." they way he turned his head made Anna jump out the sled and run over to hug him around his neck, "You will always have a home with us Olaf." "I thank you Mistress." a sigh from the Princess "How many times do I have to tell you Olaf?" the wolfs tongue lolled out in the most doglike equivalent of laughter, then he slurped her face. "Oh yuck. _Olaf!" _and the great wolfs laughter rolled out. Echoed by the rest of the party.


End file.
